The Old Religion
by fey of the forest
Summary: Arthur and Alethea have finally married and Lancelot has returned. Camelot has recovered from the last battle, but no one knows what the future will hold, least of all Alethea who fears that she may fall in love with Lancelot. What will happen?
1. Recap

**Just a quick recap of the Return of Nimueh:**

At the end of Out of Time, Nimueh trapped Alethea as she was sent home by Merlin. Alethea was then tied up and held prisoner whilst Nimueh took on the guise of Alethea and returns to Camelot for her revenge, leaving the College student trapped and alone. Meanwhile, Prince Arthur is distraught after Alethea left without a word and him being too late to stop her. He fights in the tournament that day and nearly loses his head as he sees Alethea in the crowd. After winning, he searches for her but doesn't find her until the next day where they meet in the marketplace. Nimueh's guise is so good that Arthur suspects nothing and so the two of them go back to the castle. Merlin is not informed of this, and does not want to see the Prince as he is guilty for sending Alethea back. The warlock instead spends most of his time reading the book that the real Alethea had written. The fake Alethea at that time is busy keeping up the charade of being in love with the Prince whilst secretly raising an army to attack Camelot.

Meanwhile, the real Alethea suffers alone, being tied and gagged, not knowing what is going on and praying that Nimueh would not kill the Prince. As she does not know what Nimueh plans to do with her, she finds herself steadily weakening and wonders if she will die here.

At Camelot, Merlin discovers that the returned Alethea is in fact Nimueh but he is knocked out before he can tell the Prince. When he does recover, Arthur does not believe Merlin until it is too late. Nimueh manages to raise an army and plans to attack Camelot at first light, but the town is warned just an hour beforehand. Quite a few people fall in battle and Nimueh is the victor, with Uther being her prisoner and Merlin and Gwen under her influence. The Prince got his wish of going to Alethea, but it cost him his life and so the whole of Camelot mourns for the loss of their Prince.

Alethea, still bound, sees Arthur appear and her heart leaps with joy to see him come to rescue her, but he collapses. Managing to free herself, she goes over to him and finds him dead. Sitting by her Prince, she mourns him and goes over just what had happened to them since they had first met. Knowing that there is no way back, Alethea accepts her fate whilst Camelot suffers. However, Arthur recovers and scares Alethea half to death before they announce their love for each other. Happy together, they sit and talk until they fall asleep in each other's arms.

That evening, Nimueh arrives and gives Alethea a proposition. She has to kill Arthur and she'll be sent home, otherwise they both die. Alethea reluctantly accepts but plans to trick the sorceress. However, it all gets too much and Alethea plans to leave the Prince whilst he is still sleeping. The Prince wakes and drinks from the flask that Nimueh had given to Alethea. To late to stop him drinking it, Alethea carries the dead Arthur to Camelot. Here Uther sees Alethea and his dead son and vows vengeance. Alethea waits for the final and fatal blow but it never comes. Instead, she manages to free Merlin from Nimueh's influence before the four of them escape into the forest where Alethea is blamed for Arthur's death. The Prince decides at that point to reveal that he was only sleeping before Alethea collapses from exhaustion. Arthur returns to Camelot to gather what he needs to save her but Nimueh blocks off his route. The sorceress gives the Prince the chance to save Alethea's life if he will give himself up as prisoner. Arthur considers Nimueh's offer but turns it down before he runs into the survivors of the battle. Arranging to meet with them the following day, he returns to Alethea where she recovers later that evening. They plan how they are going to free Camelot and defeat Nimueh before putting it into action.

Merlin and Alethea take on Nimueh whilst Arthur, Uther and their men free the prisoners in the dungeons. Getting them to safety, Arthur then goes to join Merlin and Alethea where he finds Alethea suffering from Nimueh's spells. Arthur and Merlin then fall victim to Nimueh's spells whilst Alethea is left to face her alone. Knowing that she is about to die, Alethea stares at Nimueh and accepts what is about to happen. Only by chance does Alethea manage to get rid of the sorceress by reflecting one of the spells with a shield before the student blacks out.

When she recovers, she finds that Camelot is back to normal with Arthur and Merlin both recovered. Preparations are being made for a feast but no one will tell Alethea what exactly is going on. Given a dress by Arthur, Alethea gets ready for the feast and wonders just what exactly is about to happen. Meanwhile Arthur and Merlin talk, and Merlin reveals that he is a magician to Arthur. The Prince accepts this and makes Merlin promise to send Alethea home should the need arise, before they go to the feast. Here Alethea is made a Lady whilst the three of them are made Protectors of Camelot. Alethea then dines with the King the next day whilst Arthur goes out riding. The Prince then takes Alethea out riding the following day where he proposes to her. Alethea turns him down before running away and sobbing. She eventually returns to Camelot, regretting her decision and, after supporting Arthur at the soldiers' funeral, she tells him that she has changed her mind. The two of them are married soon after.

The Prince and Princess of Camelot with their two servants then go on a journey around the Kingdom but half way through they are set upon by a band of cutthroats. Alethea is held hostage and is about to die with Arthur powerless to save her when Lancelot appears and saves them. Alethea is now worried about the arrival of Lancelot as she finds herself slightly attracted to him but knows the legends and rides off. Arthur chases after her where Alethea explains what she is thinking and promises to him that she will not fall in love with Lancelot. She then persuades her husband to knight him but then finds herself ignored as Arthur and Merlin are desperate to hear just what Lancelot has been up to since he's been away and Ceridwen is always near him. Feeling neglected, Alethea separates herself from the group and retires early on the last night of their journey, knowing that tomorrow they will return to Camelot and see just what, if anything, has happened whilst they have been away.


	2. The Dragon Egg

**This is the third in the trilogy and follows straight on from The Return of Nimueh. Thanks for all the continued support and reviews. They = much love and virtual cookies. Hope you like.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a good few weeks since Arthur and Alethea had gone on their tour of the Kingdom and so far Camelot was managing to cope quite fine. Nothing was wrong and any problems that they did have were minor and easily fixed. On one particular morning of the third week, Gaius woke and went to call for Merlin to fetch him something, only to remember that the young warlock was currently travelling with the Prince and Princess. Sighing and knowing that he would have to go and fetch what he needed himself, he left the room, only to return less than an hour later to discover an egg about the size of a mans head lying on the desk. The egg was black but when held up to the light it changed into many different colours, shining much like oil on water. Wondering where on earth it had come from and studying it, the elderly physician opened one of his many books and started looking to see if he could discover just what creature lay inside. However, before he could discover this, he was called away on business and for the time being, the egg lay forgotten.

A few days passed but Gaius was forever being kept busy with one thing or another. It was only after fetching some supplies of witch hazel and willow bark that Gaius returned to his chambers to find that the strange iridescent black egg was now in pieces and whichever creature that had been inside was now gone. Slightly worried, Gaius put the bark down and remembered something he had read well over two decades ago before opening one particular book to discover the offending egg. His eyes widened as he found that it was a dragon egg and knew that there was now a baby dragon on the loose in Camelot without Merlin there to help catch it. Reading on, Gaius found that baby dragons could not use their wings for the first few hours after hatching and so that probably meant that the hatchling was somewhere in his chambers. Looking around, he caught a glimpse of movement before finding that the baby dragon had the same coloured scales and wings as the egg. But its horns and the spikes on its back were gold. It was no bigger than the egg and had beady little eyes with its face seeming to forever hold the expression of a smile. If Gaius was allowed to say it, and he knew he probably wasn't, it looked rather cute. Knowing how much trouble one dragon could cause though, Gaius knew what Uther would do to it should he find it and so went to catch it in order to release it into the wild. He nearly had the dragon caught after a long chase but he was interrupted by Morgana and the dragon slinked away when he wasn't looking.

"What can I do for you?"

"Some more of that sleeping draught, and the King wishes to see you."

"When?"

"As soon as possible." Dragon catching having to be abandoned for the time being, Gaius went to find the King.

When the physician returned that evening, the dragon was no longer there. He searched high and low, turning his chambers upside down but there was no sign of it ever being there except for the cracked eggshell. Sighing as he realised that even a baby dragon would cause chaos and create havoc, Gaius reckoned that all too soon he would hear of the dragon's antics.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The baby dragon had in fact escaped the physicians quarters when the elderly man had opened the door and was following its nose as it caught the scent of food. The dragon had been hungry since it had hatched out of its shell, and having to escape capture had only made it more hungry. Testing its wings, the dragon found that it could not yet fly and so half crawled, half glided down the stairs towards the kitchens where it found a feast being made ready. Waiting until the servants backs were turned, the dragon took some food and ate it, gorging until what had once been a feast was now only crumbs and bones. Spotted by one of the servants, the baby dragon retried its wings and found that they would work. Flying from the kitchens, it hiccupped and a flame came out of its mouth. The baby dragon smiled before finding that it had managed to set fire to one of the tapestries on the wall. Hearing a commotion upstairs, the dragon flew towards it and, managing to get through the oak doors, sat on one of the roof beams, looking down on a great room with some man wearing a crown sitting and waiting for something. Suddenly another man came into the room.

"Sire, I am afraid that I must tell you that the food from the kitchen has disappeared."

"All of it?"

"Yes sire. We had everything ready but as we came to serve it, it had all gone. It seems that…" the servant was cut off by another person who came running in. The dragon giggled slightly as it realised that this was its fault.

"Sire, the tapestries are on fire."

"How?" The King asked confused.

"A cat like creature which breathes fire."

"Send for Gaius." He said. "And someone bring me some food!" He shouted. The dragon stayed where it was, watching with interest as the elderly man who had tried to catch it appeared. The King and servants explained what was going on whilst the dragon watched with interest. Barely a day old and yet it was causing so much chaos.

"I believe that it is a baby dragon sire."

"What?" Uther asked. "A baby dragon? I though I killed all the dragons twenty years ago?"

"You did."

"Then how did we get a baby dragon?"

"Well sire, when a mummy dragon and a daddy dragon love each other very much…" the elderly man began.

"I don't mean that Gaius! How did it get into Camelot?"

"Ah…erm, well, you see, I found an egg in my quarters a few days ago and found it hatched today. It must have been a dragon egg."

"You didn't think to tell me?"

"I didn't know what it was until it was too late."

"Very well. But it must be found and executed. I won't have a dragon in Camelot!" The King ordered, and the baby dragon swallowed nervously. It didn't want to die and yet this horrid man did. Well, he'd have to catch it first.

"What about the one in the cavern beneath the castle?"

"That's different." The elderly man seemed to decide it unwise to argue and not long after the room was empty. Deciding that it wouldn't be found here in the rafters, the dragon curled up and went to sleep.

When it woke, the dragon found a servant with a long stick pointing at it. The dragon looked at it before hiccupping and suddenly the stick was on fire. The servant called out that he had found the dragon, but before the others could arrive, the dragon had flown out onto the balcony. Flying around for a bit and savouring the feel of the sun on it's wings, the dragon saw the evil man who wanted it dead stood on another balcony, looking out over the town. Deciding that it would get it's revenge, the dragon flew in front of the man's face and hovered, smiling as the King turned purple with rage. The dragon hiccupped accidentally on purpose and set the King's hair on fire before flying out of reach. The dragon then flew along the side of the wall and perched on a window sill where it found a young woman with hair the same colour as the dragon's scales sat on the other side. The woman was looking out onto the courtyard where five people were coming into the castle. One of them seemed to speed up and ride ahead of the others, and the dragon heard the woman mutter something about someone not having a good honeymoon. The dragon looked down to find that it had been spotted and as the others sped after it, the dragon flew until it came across an open window and immediately landed on a soft squishy thing before falling off it and onto the floor with a bump.

Enveloped in a soft darkness for a few moments, the baby dragon heard footsteps before it found itself in mid air without having to use its wings. The darkness suddenly gave way to light and the dragon was so startled that it hiccupped again, setting fire to the fabric that had been covering it. The person who had picked it up seemed to smiled as she put out the flames before gently stroking the dragon's back. The baby dragon really liked this and purred, though this sounded more like a quiet roar. It was a girl who was holding it, but, unlike the others the dragon had met, didn't want to kill it. In fact, she seemed to want to play as she tickled the dragons tummy. "You're cute aren't you?" she cooed softly. The dragon hopped onto her arm and quite happily sat there, determined not to hurt this person who didn't want to kill it. However, they were interrupted by the appearance of the man who had been following this girl.

"Where is it? Where is this foul beast?" he asked, his sharp metal pointy thing drawn. The dragon immediately crawled behind the girl and hid, not wanting to die.

"You mean this?" she asked as she turned to face him. "He's adorable. Can I keep him?" she asked.

"He's a dragon. Dragon's reek havoc and kill people. You and I have both seen what they can do first hand."

"Not all dragons are evil Arthur." the girl said softly as she stroked the dragon's head. "Besides, it can protect me when no one else can, not even my own husband. Such as in woods with cutthroats." she said non too kindly.

"Alethea…" the man called Arthur began.

"Put away your sword. If anything the dragon can keep me company when you're too busy with Lancelot to even notice me."

"I…"

"I'm keeping the dragon Arthur. At least I'll have company that way!" the girl called Alethea said, and the dragon noticed that her eyes were watering. Crawling back onto Alethea's arm,, it looked up at her and their eyes met, before the dragon seemed to frown.

"You can not keep the dragon Alethea." Arthur said before Uther and Gaius stumbled in.

"He's already eaten most of the food and burnt our tapestries." The King told them, and the dragon looked at Alethea guiltily when she looked at it questioningly as she noticed that the King's hair was smoking.

"I'll replace them. Please, can I keep him?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"No. I will not have a dragon in Camelot."

"But the one in the…"she began, but was interrupted.

"No. That's final. The dragon must be executed."

"No! A dragon may prove very handy Uther." Alethea argued. "Especially in battle and defending Camelot."

"You are not keeping it."

"I will not let you kill it!"

"Alethea, you can't. It'll grow big and kill too many people."

"Not all dragons are evil! Let me bring him up and teach him. I swear he will make the perfect defence and he will not cause any more damage. He will not kill anyone in Camelot unless they are an enemy."

"Food?"

"I shall sort something out sire. And it shall stay in here with me."

"You still can't keep it."

"Then you'll have to kill me first." she said, standing proud and looking the three men in the eyes. Her husband broke first, followed by Gaius and lastly Uther.

"You won't back down on this, will you?"

"No. Either you let me keep the dragon, or you kill me."

"Then I have no choice. You may keep it Alethea, if you swear that it will not hurt anyone or anything in Camelot." Uther said.

"I swear it."

"And it will grow. Soon this room will be too small for him."

"Then the cavern beneath Camelot."

"But that's where the other…" Gaius began.

"Fine. It's agreed. But should the dragon do just one thing wrong, it dies. Understand?"

"Yes sire." Alethea nodded. "Does that mean?"

"Yes, you can keep him. Now, how was your journey?"

"Well…" Arthur began, but was interrupted by Gaius.

"The dragon would appear to be a girl." He pointed out.

"A female dragon?" Alethea queried before the physician nodded. "Then I shall call you Penny." Alethea said to the dragon as she tickled its stomach. The dragon seemed to make a giggling noise before hiccupping again but only smoke came out this time.

"Penny? Why Penny?" But Alethea didn't answer, instead playing with Penny, her very own baby dragon whilst the others left to speak elsewhere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virtual cookies for anyone who can guess why I chose that particular name for the dragon.


	3. Apologising

They had set off at first light on the last morning of their honeymoon but Arthur was spending more time with Lancelot than he was with Alethea. He didn't know how that had happened, just that it had done. He was finding out a lot more about the knight and what he'd been up to whilst Camelot was being attacked by Nimueh and dragons and such. Arthur didn't mean to neglect his wife, not in the slightest, but he hadn't seen Lancelot in ages and so was naturally interested in catching up with him. It was only on the last night of their tour of the Kingdom that Arthur had sensed something was bugging Alethea as she refused to participate in their conversation and instead went to bed early. She was also the first one to wake in the morning and took the lead on the way back to Camelot. She barely spoke, only doing so to check that she was going the right way, otherwise ignoring them completely. Arthur realised then that he was in trouble and that he was going to have to make it up to his wife somehow, and pretty soon as well by the looks of it. As they rode towards Camelot, towards home, he left Lancelot talking with Ceridwen and Merlin whilst he tried to keep up with Alethea, but it was pretty obvious that she didn't want to speak to him.

"Alethea, is everything alright?" he asked her

"Fine." she said too quickly.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired, that's all." she told him, but Arthur knew she was lying.

Deciding not to press it any further, they rode along in silence. Soon they reached Camelot and as they rode across the drawbridge, Arthur was glad to be back home. He could not wait to sleep in his own bed and not have to worry about where to stay for the night. Looking over to his wife, he found that she seemed to be hiding something but she wouldn't tell him what it was. He was about to ask when she turned to him.

"Arthur, it seems that your father's hair is on fire." she stated casually.

"What?" he asked, seeing that she was indeed correct, before chasing after her as she rode off. "Alethea, wait up!" He called after her but she did no such thing. In fact she seemed to speed up and the moment her feet touched the floor she was hitching up her skirts and running.

Chasing after her, Arthur found one of his guards looking around for something and discovered that there was a baby dragon on the loose. Upon hearing this Arthur sprinted towards Alethea's room, thinking that the baby dragon could probably kill a man even at that age. It was in her room that he found his wife cooing over something in the corner. It seemed that the baby dragon which had been causing chaos in Camelot whilst they'd been away had found Alethea and his wife had decided that she wanted to keep it. Trying to tell her that she couldn't Arthur found that she would have none of it. Instead she turned against him and claimed that it would be good to protect her when no one else, not even her own husband, could. Her words cut through him like knives. He had tried to save her in the forest, but Lancelot had turned up before he had chance. He knew that Alethea didn't believe him though. In truth, Arthur didn't even believe himself. Looking as Alethea held the baby dragon, he found his father and Gaius come in after him and both tried to tell Alethea that she could not keep the dragon. Alethea still wouldn't listen and stood there defiantly. Arthur had never seen his wife so head strong or determined before, but he knew that it was no good. There was no way that his father would let her keep the dragon, even if she said that she would give her life for it. There was no way on earth that he would agree… But hang on, Uther did. This surprised Arthur, but his father made Alethea swear that the dragon would not harm anyone before telling her she could keep it. Alethea seemed ecstatic, but it was then that the Prince noticed that the King's hair was smoking. Obviously the dragon had been having fun with the King before they had returned. Walking from the room with his father, Arthur could not help but notice the distinct lack of his wife and knew that he really must have upset her.

"So how was your journey?"

"It was alright. Everybody adores their new Princess."

"That is good news. And you were unhassled?"

"Except for a few days ago." The Prince said, biting his lip as they walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"Yes?" Uther asked, tilting his head slightly.

"We were attacked by cutthroats in the forest. Alethea very nearly died."

"But you saved her?" The Prince shook his head. "Then who did?"

"Sir Lancelot did father." Arthur watched as the blood drained from his father's face.

"Sir Lancelot? As in the self same who broke the first Code of Camelot? He who defeated the griffin?" The King asked his son, emphasising the 'sir'.

"The very same father."

"Yet you call him Sir? He was stripped of his title, or had you forgotten that?"

"He saved Alethea. He deserves his title, regardless of the Code. He has proved himself worthy to be a Knight." Arthur argued.

"Did he come with you?"

"He did."

"Did you reward him for saving the Princess?"

"I…" he began, staring at his feet. "I knighted him."

"You did what?" Uther asked in disbelief.

"Father, he deserves to be a Knight of Camelot. He may not be of noble blood, but he fights like a Knight and honours all that a Knight believes in."

"Arthur, you cannot go around knighting all those who do one good deed otherwise Camelot would be filled with Knights, but, considering the kingdom is running low on them, and we may need a man like him at some point, I shall forgive you. He has saved both yours and your wife's lives, so, I suppose, he may join the Knight's of Camelot." The King said, reluctantly.

"What?" Arthur asked, hardly believing his ears.

"Lancelot can stay. But if he makes just one mistake, just one, he will no longer be welcome here. Understand?"

"Of course father." Arthur smiled, before telling Lancelot the news.

That evening, Arthur and Lancelot dined with the King but Alethea did not show her face. Arthur knew that it was because of him and how he had been with Lancelot, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it also had something to do with the dragon that she had decided to call Penny. Why Penny, he would never know, but he knew that Alethea would have her reasons. Knowing that he could not go on with Alethea not speaking to him, Arthur excused himself from the table once he had finished eating and went to go to see Alethea, stopping off at the kitchens on the way to procure some food for her. Heading up to his wife's room, Arthur knew that he had to apologise to her. He just hoped that she wouldn't argue with him. He didn't like it when she was angry but nor did he like seeing her upset. Realising that he was the one to blame for hurting her this way, he gently knocked on the door of her room.

"Alethea?" he asked softly as he quietly opened the door. Stepping inside, a smile tweaked on his lips as he found his wife asleep on the bed with the baby dragon curled up beside her. Placing the tray of food down on the table, the Prince sat on the edge of the bed carefully so as to not disturb the sleeping pair and watched his wife sleeping, realising that he could never let her go. He loved her too much and he could not go on much longer with her not speaking to him. As he sat there, the Prince hoped that Alethea was wrong about the legends, but he knew that there was no chance of that, not with Alethea knowing so much about him and yet so little. She seemed to know what was supposed to happen though, and Arthur guessed that this meant she couldn't be wrong. He just prayed that she would stay away from Lancelot though, otherwise the Prince didn't know what he would do.

"Arthur…" she said softly as she turned over and opened her eyes.

"Alethea, I'm sorry. I should not have left you."

"Too right there." she said as she sat up.

"And in the forest… I'm sorry. I should have done better to protect you."

"I would have died had it not been for Lancelot's well timed arrival!" she snapped.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Arthur said calmly.

"Sorry wouldn't have saved me." she said quietly, but her words did their job of making the Prince feel more guilty. "Have you any idea how scared I was? Knowing what they were planning to do with me?"

"I would have rescued you Alethea."

"Arthur, just go." she sighed. "Go running off back to Lancelot. It's obvious you love him more than you love me." she said unkindly.

"That's not true."

"Then why does it feel that way,Arthur? It was our honeymoon and yet the moment Lance appeared I lost you."

"I'm sorry." he apologised.

"Just leave me."

"Ali…Please." he pleaded, wishing that she would listen.

"Just go!" she ordered. The Prince looked at his wife and knew that it was pointless arguing with her.

"I'm sorry." He said before leaving the room and heading to his own. Seeing that there was no sign of Merlin, Arthur stood by the fire, his hand resting on the mantelpiece. Staring into the flames, Alethea's words echoed around his head and he knew that he needed to make it up to her somehow but he just didn't know how to. She was angry with him and Arthur understood why, but he just hoped that he hadn't lost her because of his stupidity.

Early the next morning, Arthur went into Alethea's room to find her sat by the window watching the world go by. She didn't turn around even when the door shut but Arthur could see that the baby dragon had gone out flying. Going over to his wife, he tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder as he stood behind her. His wife didn't flinch, just stayed where she was sat.

"Alethea, I don't want us to be like this. I'm sorry for what I've done, truly I am. Will you forgive me?" he asked, but she said nothing. "Please Alethea, I love you, more than words can say, but I can not go on like this. I cannot go on without you."

"Do you have any idea just how much I have needed you this past week and you haven't been there? I had never felt so scared in my life as I did in the woods and I cannot close my eyes without my mind taking me back there. The dreams I have… They don't stop when Lancelot saves us, because Lancelot never arrives and you… Arthur, you are killed right before my eyes. I have not been able to sleep properly since then. And every time I have needed you since, you have not been there. You've been too busy with Lance."

"Alethea, if I'd have known…" He began.

"I understand that you haven't seen Lancelot in a while and you want to catch up with him, but I feel like…like…" She turned around to face him and Arthur was surprised to find that she was crying.

"Alethea, I don't know what to say. Sorry isn't good enough. My actions were inexcusable. If only I'd known…" he said, but he could not take much more of her crying. "Oh, come here." Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close as she cried, letting her use his shoulder to cry on. "I am so sorry. But I promise you Alethea, I will never let anyone hurt you and I swear that I will always be there for you no matter what." he told her, meaning each and every single one of his words as she held onto him. Cradling her, the Prince realised that he had not seen her like this for a long while, probably not since the night before her trial, but he knew that he didn't like to see her cry. It broke his heart every time she did. "And I am sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to."

"I forgive you Arthur." she whispered softly. "I forgive you."


	4. Meant to happen?

**Hey. Thanks for all the reviews. *sends virtual cookies* Erm, the dragon on my avi is Penny. A friend of mine, Strictly Untalkative, drew it for me :) So credit for that goes to her. Anyway, please r&r and i hope you like.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alethea was annoyed with Arthur, very much so. After all, she was his wife and yet he now seemed to be spending all of his time with Lancelot rather than with her. Sure, Alethea could understand it for the first day but all week…Well, now that wasn't fair. It was supposed to have been hers and Arthur's time together but since Lancelot had arrived she had barely had chance to speak to her husband, let alone spending time with him alone. Waiting to see what he'd do, she had silently made it known that she was not happy in a way that all women did, but it had taken Arthur until the last day of their honeymoon to actually realise that there was something wrong. She loved him, really she did, but God knew that he couldn't half be a bit stupid at times. That's why she had taken the lead on the way back, because she simply could not stand hearing Arthur talk with Lancelot for much longer. She knew that it was probably just jealousy that was kicking in, but it still wasn't fair. When they had finally arrived back at Camelot, a tired Alethea had smiled as she then saw some sort of creature fly away from the King, whose hair seemed to be on fire. Telling this to the Prince, Alethea noticed the creature fly towards her room and knew that if she didn't get there first, the soldiers would tear everything apart. That was why she had sprinted from the courtyard the moment she arrived and had then found a quivering ball of fabric lying at the foot of her bed. She had picked the fabric up then and carefully lifted the fabric to find a very cute dragon shaking like a leaf. Stroking it to let it know that she meant it no harm, she knew that it would be killed if found. Not wanting that to happen, she had refused to listen to her husband, Uther and Gaius and so she ended up with a pet baby dragon. Smiling, she had let Arthur go with his father whilst Gaius told her he had a book that would help her. Letting them go, Alethea sat on her bed and sighed. She never did like arguing, especially not with the people she loved so to be arguing with her husband….

Penny seemed to notice her sadness and gently nudged her arm, making the Princess smile slightly.

"Some people have dogs, others have cats and others have fish, but I doubt anyone has a dragon." she mused. "Ah well, I bet you are wondering why I decided to call you Penny." The baby dragon hopped onto her lap and looked up at her with her beady little eyes. "So many people would call me sad you know if they knew. Penny, or Pen for short. Pen Dragon." she smiled slightly but there was still a sadness in her eyes. "But still, aren't you cute?" Sitting on the bed and stroking Penny, Alethea allowed her mind to wander and realised that Uther was now her father-in-law. She was now related to the man who had originally wanted to kill her. In fact, thinking on it, Alethea was married to the man who had first called her a witch. Ironic really. The suspected sorceress was now related to the people who did not like magic. Thinking of relations, Alethea then realised with some horror that she would probably never see her real home again, or at least not as she knew it. She would not see her family or her friends, nor would she be able to do half the things she had wanted to do. She would not complete college or go to university, nor travel the world. With some sadness, she realised that her education would no longer really matter. She knew far too much about the future but she was no inventress, nor would she be able to prove half of the theories she had been taught. She may be able to help Gaius out when it came to medicine, but history was out because it was now mainly the future that she knew of. Geography would have to be relearned as the world was different here than how she knew it, her science would be seen as magic and, well, one wrong word and she would die, regardless of the fact that she was now the Princess of Camelot. Sighing, she lay back on the bed and wondered not for the first time if she had made the right decision in choosing to stay.

At some point she must have closed her eyes as the next time she opened them, she found Arthur sat on the edge of the bed. He started to apologise, which was about time, but Alethea would have none of it. Sorry wasn't good enough this time. Telling him to go, she watched him leave before she tried to get comfy and drift off to sleep but, try as she might, she couldn't. Eventually giving up, she reached for a candle to light it but found Penny awake who toddled over to where the candle was stood and lit it. Alethea just smiled, thinking something along the lines of who needs matches, before the pair noticed a tray of food on the table. Realising that Arthur must have brought it in as Ceridwen had not been seen by Alethea since their journey back, Alethea sat with Penny before they both began to eat.

Sitting by the window for the rest of the night, Alethea gazed at the stars in the sky and looked down onto the town below where lights were shining in the windows. Alethea could not help but think of home and wondered just what she was missing. Had her friends sat their exams? Or had they been too busy worrying about her? Did they think her dead or was she simply one of those people who went missing and was never found? How were her parents coping? Did they think that it was their fault that she had left? It was with a pang of heartache that Alethea wished that they could see her now, married to a powerful man. She couldn't help but wish that they could have seen her walk down the aisle on her wedding day, or be here now to comfort her when she need it. However, she knew that it was not possible and knew that she would not find out just what she was missing. She did know that she would not forget them. If she ever had children, she would be sure to tell them of their grandparents who they would never meet, and at least teach them what she knew. Mind, God help Camelot if she and Arthur did have kids. She didn't know if the people would be able to cope with mini Prince Arthur's and Princess Alethea's running around. Having the real versions was bad enough.

Thinking over things, Alethea found that she could not close her eyes without remembering the forest and how she had nearly been killed. She had been filled with fear at that point, especially when she had realised what they had intended to do with her. She still could not forget their touch…Their smell… The way they had held her…Even the thought of it made her shiver. And Lancelot had rescued her from them. Lancelot. He who was to be the greatest Knight in Camelot, second only to Arthur. He who had rescued her but who she was now vying for attention with him from Arthur. Lancelot was quite handsome, Alethea did have to admit, but she knew the legends and that she could not fall in love with him, for if she did it would be the beginning of Camelot's destruction. But as they were the legends, did that mean that she was supposed to fall in love with him? Although the legends were now wrong as Alethea was married to Arthur. Or was something going to happen to her and Gwen would marry Arthur? Was something going to happen so that all the legends fell into place? Or would the legends now never come true because of her? Very much confused now, Alethea rested her head against the cold stone of the window frame and watched as the sky changed colour from the dark blue of night to the pale pink of dawn. The birds sang as the sun rose and Alethea noticed Penny stretch her wings. Letting the baby dragon go flying, Alethea let herself be lost in the dragon's movements as Penny dived and swooped in the morning air. Alethea did not hear the door click nor notice Arthur's appearance until he spoke. Explaining her feelings to him, Alethea found herself crying and unable to stay angry at him any more. Crying on his shoulder, Alethea found everything from the past few days draining away until she had no more tears left to cry. Her problems forgotten and feeling like the weight of the whole world had been lifted from her shoulders, Alethea looked up at Arthur and smiled a little.

''That's better. I prefer it when you smile.''

''Then don't give me reason to cry.'' she pointed out.

''I'll try not to Alethea. I'll try.''

Later that day whilst Arthur was busy discussing something or other with his father, Alethea decided to go and see Gaius but take a long detour of the castle. However, the castle simply seemed to be a maze of corridors and dead ends and poor Alethea found herself quite lost. She didn't care that she had stayed in the castle for most of the time she had been there but she still didn't know her way around. She knew that she simply could not be too far away from her room but she did not know just how she was going to get there as this part of the castle seemed to be quite deserted. Retracing her steps, Alethea found that it was just her luck to bump into Sir Lancelot. Cursing, she wished that she could have bumped into anyone but him.

''My lady, good day to you.'' He greeted and Alethea knew that she could not ignore him.

''Good day Sir Lancelot. I'm afraid I find myself a little lost.''

''As do I. I was trying to find my way to the armoury but it seems that I have failed in doing so.''

''Whilst I was trying to get to Gaius' but was taking a bit of a detour.''

''Then we are both quite lost.''

''So it would seem.''

''Then if you'll forgive the suggestion, how about we get unlost together?''

Knowing that she had no choice but to do so, Alethea agreed but remained quiet as they walked. She didn't know what it was but she found herself reluctant to even be around him, let alone talk to him.

''My lady, I must apologise for keeping your husband away from you. It was never my intention to do so.'' she remained silent. ''But I must also thank you. I believe it is to you that I owe my restored knighthood.''

''Restored?'' she asked.

''Do you not know my tale my lady?'' Alethea had to smile at this. She knew his tale alright but it was probably wrong.

''I am afraid that I do not. But please, enlighten me.''

''I came to Camelot before. I saved Merlin from a griffin and so he managed to get me a chance to join the Knights. However it was found that I'd broken the first Code of Camelot and was stripped of my title. Prince Arthur freed me from the dungeons but I was banished. I saved his life and defeated the griffin with Merlin's help. I could have stayed but...I needed to prove to myself that I was worthy of the knighthood.''

''And before Camelot?''

''My family were killed in front of me by a band of cut throats and from then on I swore that I would be able to defend myself. I dreamed of joining the Knights of Camelot.''

''But you did manage to join them. The first Code is wrong and really should not be in place. Mind you, I think I've also broken it.'' she mused.

''Surely not my lady?''

''Do you wish to hear my tale Sir Lancelot? For it is a strange one.'' she said as they came to a halt and rested on a window ledge. ''Believe it or not, I am not of noble blood, nor am I of this place. I was born and raised far from Camelot in a town in the place you would call Mercia. I lived there for sixteen years with my family before I came to Camelot. You probably won't believe me, but I am from the far future. I was going to college one day, college being where I was taught, but I somehow ended up arriving at the castle, landing right at Arthur's feet. I was tried and found guilty of witchcraft but Arthur rescued me. I was later caught and believed to be dead for a while but I was in fact under the spell of a sorceress. When Arthur discovered that I was in fact alive, it was in the midst of battle and we were both trying to kill each other. Arthur nearly succeeded.''

''My lady?''

"I even have the scar to prove it. However, when I was trying to find my way home, I was trapped by the same sorceress. The next time I saw Arthur, he was half dead but with his and Merlin's help, we managed to destroy her. I was made a Lady of Camelot as a reward and not long after Arthur proposed to me. We've been married for all of a month now."

"You are royalty though?" He seemed confused and Alethea couldn't blame him.

"And not of noble blood. Do you think that the first Code of Camelot applies to us both?" she smiled.

"Well if it does then they will lose us."

"A Princess and a good Knight."

"But it is day my lady." Lancelot pointed out, making Alethea laugh slightly.

"That it is. Now, I think we'd best get to where we're going."

"I could not agree more my lady, but your story makes a lot more sense now."

"How so?"

"Well, when I first met your husband he held an air of sadness, like he had lost something, or someone, very close to his heart."

"That would be me." Alethea smiled sadly. "But I'm here now. So what do you need the armoury for?"

"To get ready for training this afternoon."

"With the Prince? Then I think I shall have to come and watch."

"You will be more than welcome to my lady."

"I may even join in."

"You can fight?"

"I am no ordinary girl Lancelot." she told him

"But you are a very pretty one…" Alethea was quiet for a moment before they were back in the familiar part of the castle.

"I believe the armoury is just down that corridor."

"Whilst the physician's is just that way. Good day my lady." He wished as he bowed and kissed her hand before walking away. Alethea watched him leave and, feeling very much confused, turned and walked towards Gaius' chambers. Knocking on the door, she walked in and found that she was quite angry at herself.

"Why could I not just ignore him? Or just be civil? Why did I have to tell him my story? He probably thinks I'm some stupid little girl… Why did it have to be him I bumped into? Why not some servant?" she sighed as she paced the floor. "Stupid ruddy legends… Stupid me…"

"Ahem." Gaius coughed. "Alethea, what can I do for you?"

"Grr…Spiteful, hateful man." she said before realising what she had just done. "Sorry Gaius, I didn't mean you. Obviously I didn't mean you. You're the kindest I've met. It's just…Lancelot."

"Lancelot? But what has he done?"

"Nothing just…It doesn't matter." she shrugged.

"Well, I found the book I was telling you about."

"Thank you."

"Now, are you going to tell me what's the matter?"

"I'm just tired. I haven't slept properly for days."

"I can give you something for that."

"And I'm confused. You see, the legends say that Queen Guinevere should fall in love with Lancelot but Gwen is not Queen or even married to Arthur."

"And you don't know if you're meant to fall in love with Lancelot or stay away."

"Exactly."

"Fate will decide that Alethea. Now here you go. Take that before you go to bed." he told her as he handed her a small bottle.

"Thank you Gaius."

From Gaius' room, Alethea went to her room to drop off the book and medicine and put on her cloak. Seeing Penny look at her, she smiled before girl and dragon went and stood at the edge of the training field. Watching the men be trained by Arthur, Alethea couldn't help but smile when she saw Merlin and Gwen watching as well. After a short while the men formed a ring around the edge to let the Prince take the centre stage.

"Let's see what you've got Lancelot." Arthur said as he drew his sword. Alethea watched on and was suddenly torn as to who she wanted to win. Her first loyalty was to Arthur as he was her husband and she loved him, but Lancelot deserved a chance and it was about time that someone beat him in a fair fight. If anyone could beat him then it was Lancelot. Watching as the two men came against each other and their swords clashed, she noticed Penny close her eyes, probably scared of the Knights.

"They're not going to kill you…" she reassured the dragon. Arthur looked up at just that moment and, as she was feeling mischievous, Alethea blew her husband a kiss. This distracted him just long enough for Lancelot to strike a well aimed blow and defeat the Prince. Arthur looked at Alethea accusingly but she just smiled sweetly at him as he shook Lancelot's hand.

"Well done." he told the knight before coming over to where Alethea was stood. "Thanks for that."

"I didn't do anything." she said innocently.

"I let him win you know."

"Sure you did."

Later that evening as the Court gathered to welcome back their Prince and Princess, Alethea found herself sought out by Lancelot. Unable to escape yet again, she had no choice but to listen to him.

"I must apologise for defeating your husband today my lady."

"Not at all. He may be a great warrior but no one is unbeatable Lancelot." she told him. They talked for quite some time and over the next few days, Alethea and Lancelot were to bump into each other continuously. However, Alethea noticed that Gwen had a crush on Lancelot which meant that everything was as it should be. That also meant that Alethea was not supposed to love Lancelot and yet she could not help but admire him. His strength, his looks, his eyes… Damn him! And damn her! She was married and loyal and faithful to Arthur, but with Lancelot's arrival she was now very much confused. Barely sleeping at night even with Gaius' sleeping draught, Alethea went to see him and took Penny with her for moral support.

"Princess Alethea, what a pleasant surprise." Merlin said as he answered the door and Alethea was glad to see the one person she could speak to freely on this subject.

"Merlin, long time no see." she smiled. "Can we talk?"

"It's about Lancelot, isn't it?" she nodded. "The legends… Alethea, you can't."

"I know. But what if I can't help it? What if it's meant to be Merlin?"

"It isn't Alethea. Believe me."

"I wish I could Merlin, really I do." she sighed "But it's…"

"Alethea, what can I do for you?" Gaius asked as he appeared.

"A stronger sleeping draught if you have one. The other does not seem to be working."

"Then I'll see what I can do." As the physician set about his work, Alethea continued to speak to Merlin as Penny flew around the young warlock, seemingly playing. Lancelot appeared not long after and Alethea immediately turned and ran from the room. She had no idea why she had done that, only that she had. Pausing for breath, she realised that she was missing her dragon and the stronger sleeping draught that Gaius had been preparing. Reluctant to go back, she quickly walked towards her room.

"My lady, wait. Please." Lancelot called after her. Alethea froze and turned to face him.

"Sir Lancelot…"

"You forgot your dragon my lady." Penny came flying towards Alethea and she smiled as the dragon rested on one of the wall brackets.

"So I did. Thank you."

"And Gaius said to give you this."

"Thanks." she said as she took the small bottle from him, only for their fingers to touch and their eyes meet. Not breaking their gazes, they leant towards each other and before either of them were aware of just exactly what they were about to do, their lips were but millimetres apart…


	5. Caught

But their lips never met. Alethea looked at Lancelot and snapped back into reality, realising just what she was about to do and pulled away just as she heard footsteps echoing off the stone floor. Glancing over Lancelot's shoulder and seeing who it was coming down the corridor, Alethea's heart sank and she knew that she would suffer for this. In fact, both of them would.

"Lancelot? Alethea?!" the newcomer said in surprise and in horror, wearing an expression of complete shock on his face.

"Arthur, I can explain…" she began but the Prince had already turned on his heels and was running down the corridor. "Arthur please…" she begged but he would not stop.

"Sire, the fault is mine." Lancelot began but the Prince was already out of earshot. Cursing her own sheer stupidity, Alethea chased after her husband and knew exactly what was about to come. She just prayed that she had not just brought about the beginning of the end in just one moment of weakness. Continuing to run after him, she finally caught up with Arthur at the training ground where he was attacking the dummy knight with a sword. In fact, he was more like hacking away at it than practising his moves.

"Arthur please, let me explain."

"How could you Alethea? After you promised to me that you would not?" he snapped

"It's not how it looks like Arthur. But I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry?! You kissed him!" he shouted and Alethea could not help but notice a few people start to gather around and watch with interest at the rowing couple.

"Nothing happened Arthur, I swear it. We were just talking."

"It certainly didn't look that way!" he shouted and Alethea felt like throwing herself at his feet and begging him to forgive her.

"Nothing happened Arthur. You have to believe me…"

"How long Alethea? How long have you two been seeing each other behind my back?"

"We haven't." she told him truthfully but he would have none of it.

"Don't take me for a fool! How long?!" he yelled and he had such anger in his eyes that it scared Alethea. Tears in her eyes, she knew that she had just gone and broken his heart without even meaning or wanting to. One tiny thing and yet it could destroy them both.

"It has not been going on Arthur, and only for that moment and even so nothing happened."

"You kissed him." he said simply.

"I did not. Arthur, I love you and only you. I would never and will never love another man. I love you too much."

"How could you Alethea? Is this your revenge for the honeymoon? Because if so, well done. It worked."

"No. Not at all Arthur. Please, listen to me, nothing happened." she pleaded.

"Do you love him Alethea?" he asked calmly, looking straight into her eyes.

"No. I love only you."

"Then why? Why do it?"

"Arthur, nothing happened."

"So why can't I believe you?" Their eyes met and Alethea saw just how crestfallen her husband looked. The last time she had seen him like that was when she had turned him down when he proposed and he seemed very much in need of a hug, but Alethea thought it wise not to do so.

"Arthur, I'm sorry. It will never happen again. I swear it."

"Just go Alethea. Please."

Leaving the field, Alethea pushed her way through the crowds and ran to her room, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Once at her chambers, the Princess flung herself on her bed, cursing her stupidity and hoping that by some miracle that Arthur would forgive her. Punching her pillow to let out her anger and frustration, Alethea sighed before just lying on the bed, wondering what would happen to her as a result of today's charade. Did they have such a thing as divorce here? Would Arthur cast her off like an old rag? Or would she be banished from Camelot for the rest of her life? And what about Lancelot? What would happen to him? Even though nothing had happened (although it very nearly had, Alethea reminded herself), she had a feeling that they would both be punished for it.

Once she had finally calmed down, Alethea decided to change into her most flattering gown, though this was not easy to do without her maid but Ceridwen was nowhere to be seen. Having managed to do this, Alethea sat on the window ledge with the book on dragons that Gaius had given her, with Penny sat on her shoulder. Turning the page, Alethea swore she heard the sound of metal on metal and glanced out of her window to see Arthur fighting Lancelot. However, unlike the last time they had fought, this was not for fun. In fact, if Alethea didn't know any better, she would have said it was a duel, which meant that one of them was going to die. Realising this, she ran from her room but knew that she would never get to the courtyard in time to stop them from killing each other. Getting onto the balcony that overlooked the courtyard, Alethea noticed that Gwen was watching from Morgana's window and Alethea had allow herself a small smile. The two men were supposed to be fighting over Guinevere, not Alethea.

"Arthur, no!" she yelled at the top of her voice, attracting the attention of both men. "He is not worth it!" The Prince lowered his sword before two of his men came forwards and dragged Lancelot away. Seeing Gwen disappear from the window, Alethea met Arthur's gaze and saw the fury in his eyes. There would be hell to pay for this, but Alethea did not know who would suffer more: her or Lancelot? The Prince left the courtyard then and Alethea found him not long after in his room sporting more than just a few bruises. Waiting by the doorway, she wondered whether she should go and help him and tentatively walked towards him. Silently helping to remove his armour, she wondered just what was running through the Prince's mind at that moment. She knew that she had hurt him and wounded him deeply, but she also knew that he was furious at catching her with Lancelot. Sure it did look bad, but nothing had actually happened. It was simply a case of proving that. Wondering what he had planned to punish them both, Alethea tended to his wounds but refused to meet his gaze for fear of what she may find there.

"Why Alethea? Just why?" he asked quietly and calmly.

"Don't you think you're over reacting slightly? I mean, it's not as if you've caught me lying with him or anything…" she paused. "Although I certainly have not done that with him." she added.

"You're my wife. I found you kissing Lancelot. Do I not have a right to be just a little bit annoyed?"

"You do, but nothing happened Arthur. Did you hear that? Nothing happened! And nor will anything happen between me and Lancelot. I made a mistake, and alright, it was a pretty big one but I was confused. Only now do I realise that I was wrong. I love you Arthur, and only you."

"Then if you love me, why him?"

"It's…Complicated." she sighed, looking away from him.

"Just tell me Alethea. Why him?"

"The legends Arthur. Believe me, I did try to stay away from him but somehow it never worked."

"Legends… It's always legends with you. Do these legends even exist?" he asked, half laughing.

"Would I torture myself so if they did not?"

"I don't know Alethea. I simply don't know any more." he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Alethea took this as her cue to leave. "You are telling me the truth when you say nothing happened?"

"That I am my Lord." she said softly as she went to her room, bumping into Merlin on the way. The young warlock said nothing but the look in his eyes told Alethea everything that she needed to know. Throwing herself onto the bed, Alethea sobbed into the pillow and did not hear the key turning in the lock, nor the softly mumbled apology. It was only the next morning as she went to get some breakfast that Alethea discovered she was locked in her room. Looking down, she found a small slip of paper and found a small sorry written on it in Arthur's script. Alethea smiled slightly and realised that this was probably her punishment. Opening the window to let some fresh air in, Alethea looked out onto the town and wondered just what the people were saying about hers and Arthur's argument yesterday.

"What have I done Penny? I've gone and lost my only friends here. Merlin won't speak to me, my husband won't even look at me. I've lost them. The only friends I had here and I've gone and lost them." she sighed. The dragon just looked at her before stretching her wings and flying out of the window. "Great. Now you've abandoned me too."

Looking around the room, Alethea decided that she may as well make good use of her time and began to tidy up her possessions. If anything it would serve to take her mind off things for an hour or so. Putting her dresses away neatly and sorting out everything, Alethea came across her notes from college. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Alethea flicked through her archaeology notes and smiled as she remembered just how much she had enjoyed her classes. Oh what she would not give to be back in one of them right now rather than stuck in her room after almost betraying Prince Arthur. Then again, she knew that she didn't mean that. If she did arrive back at college then she would only want to return to Camelot regardless of the consequences. She just loved it too much here but whether that was a good or a bad thing she did not know. Lost in thought, she did not notice the sky darken outside until there was a crack of thunder before the heavens opened. Going to close her window, she let Penny inside before doing so. Wrapping a blanket around the soaked dragon who was now shivering, Alethea noticed that she was carrying a small package in her claws. Opening it, Alethea smiled when she saw a small bit of bread and a small note in Merlin's writing. Reading it, she found that her punishment was to be locked in her room for a few days but the Court knew nothing of what had happened. Apparently they believed that the Princess was ill, although there were rumours spreading. Turning the note over, Alethea wrote a quick thank you before asking for the book that she had written for Merlin to be sent over. Waiting until the rain stopped, she sent Penny back out and that evening a book was delivered along with some food.

A few days passed by, possibly even a week before she saw the Prince once more. She'd been sat by the fire reading when she heard the key turn in the lock and looked up to find him stood there with dark rings around his eyes. He looked very much the worse for the wear and Alethea knew that this had taken its toll on him. It had also took its toll on her, but she knew that life must go on. Seeing the Prince, Alethea didn't know if she should be glad to.

"I believe you Alethea, and you are free to go. The Court believe that you have been ill." He held open the door for her but Alethea stayed where she was sat. "Just don't let me ever catch sight of you and Lancelot together again, or even hear of it."

"I swear that I shall avoid him as much as I possibly can." she said, and she meant it.

"And you must do one more thing for me Alethea…"

"Anything sire. I will do anything."

"Tell me these legends which trouble you so."

"These legends of you which are both wrong and yet very true?" He nodded. "I'll tell you them tonight."

"Tonight?"

"I promise." Arthur looked at her and he seemed to know that she was telling the truth. "After all, a story is always better told at bedtime."

"I suppose. Now come with me Alethea. It's lunchtime."

Going to the Great Hall, Alethea could not help but wonder what reaction she would get from the courtiers. Would she be stared at whilst the rumours were whispered? Or would they believe that their Princess had indeed been ill?

"Arthur, am I forgiven?" she asked before they reached the oak doors.

"These things take time Alethea."

"I know, and I am truly sorry for all of this Arthur. Really I am."

"I know you are Alethea."

There were no rumours that afternoon, nor indeed that evening which was quite fortunate for her and Lancelot. Looking over the people gathered for dinner that evening, Alethea could not see Lancelot in among them. She didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed at this as she needed to talk to him, and very soon too. However, after everyone had eaten and Arthur was busy talking with some of his men, Alethea slipped away and headed towards Gaius' chambers with the excuse that she needed some more sleeping potion. Knocking on the door, she waited for an answer but received none as both Merlin and Gaius were in the Great Hall. Knocking once more, Alethea opened the door to find Lancelot stood by the window. Going over to him, she tapped him lightly on the shoulder and took a deep breath.

"My lady? You should not be here." he said but not unkindly, although Alethea could not help but notice him wince with pain as she touched his shoulder.

"I know. But I was looking for Gaius." she lied.

"He is at the feast. But may I say you are looking very well. I hear that you have been ill."

"Yes. Very." she agreed rather quickly. " Lancelot, about the other day, I…"

"It never happened my lady?" he asked her with a half smile on his lips.

"Exactly. I mean, I don't know what came over me. I don't even feel for you in that way."

"Do not worry about it my lady. We shall forget that it ever happened."

"We shall. Now, I really had best be going."

"Good evening my lady." Turning from the room, Alethea headed to her quarters and was thankful that Arthur wasn't back yet. Sitting in front of the fire, she stared at the flames and waited for her husband to arrive so that she could keep her promise to him. Tonight she would tell him the legends that she knew, or something tantamount to his future. She was rather reluctant to do so, but she had promised and she wasn't one to turn back on her promises lightly. Not long after, Arthur arrived and smiled slightly at Alethea before taking a seat opposite her.

"These legends of you…Very well, if you're quite comfy." she said, letting him know that she had not forgotten before she began the tale.

"In a land of myth and a time of magic there lived a man by the name of Merlin…"


	6. Legends Told

Words simply cannot describe just how Arthur felt when he caught his wife with Lancelot. Anger, hurt, betrayal… It had certainly come as a shock and he didn't know which was worse: the fact that it had been his wife with another man or that this other man was one of his Knights. The Prince had believed that Alethea loved him and no one but him, but it seemed that he had been wrong. Very wrong. He had believed that she was faithful and loyal to him, but he had been mistaken there too. He had thought that he knew Alethea and her personality so very well, but it was obvious to him now that he didn't know her at all. Unable to stand there much longer and feeling the anger rise in his veins, Arthur turned and left, ignoring Alethea's pleas. Furious and his blood boiling, the young Pendragon knew that he needed to cool off before he ended up doing something that he would regret. Reaching the training field, he attacked one of the training dummies and hacked away at it, half wishing that it was Lancelot. How could they have done this to him? He and Alethea had barely been married for a month and yet he had caught her kissing another man.

Alethea appeared a moment later and Arthur found that he could not keep his feelings in any longer. He snapped and shouted at her, not caring if they got an audience. She had stabbed him in the back with Lancelot and boy was Arthur going to let her know about it. She was still pleading innocence but Arthur simply could not believe her. It wasn't that he didn't want to, far from it. He really did want to believe that she was telling the truth and that nothing had happened, but he simply couldn't. Unable to take much more of her apologies, he sent her away and did not even watch her go. Renewing his attack on the man made of straw and wood, Arthur could not rid himself of his anger and sighed before heading to the courtyard. He was going to fetch his horse and go hunting, but instead he saw Lancelot and suddenly the Prince was blind with rage. Sword in hand, Arthur ran towards Lancelot with his blood boiling ready to strike a deadly blow. Lancelot only just managed to block the blow in time before it killed him.

"Sire, the fault is mine. I am to blame." Lancelot said.

"She is my wife. You had no business with her."

"It was a mistake sire, and one that I will not be repeating."

"Too right there." Arthur spat, his vision becoming tainted with a lust for blood. Attacking the knight, Arthur tried to kill Lancelot without even realising just exactly what he was doing. Lancelot just defended himself, not retaliating.

"Sire, I will not fight you."

"Come on Lancelot. Fight for her. Fight for my wife." He taunted, putting particular emphasis on 'my' and Lancelot had no option but to fight back. Stabbing and thrusting, anger fuelled Arthur's attack and he was about to disarm and dispatch his opponent when he heard her voice. His wife was standing on the balcony and Arthur felt the strength drain from him as he realised just exactly what he had been about to do.

"You will pay for what you have done Lancelot." The Prince spat. "Take him away!" he told two of his men before Arthur headed to his room to get rid of his armour. It was as he was doing this that Alethea turned up and helped him in silence, not once meeting his gaze. Unable to take any more of this, he asked her why it had happened and scoffed as she told him that he was overreacting and that it was all due to legends. He was beginning to get sick of these so called legends that Alethea seemed to be forever using as an excuse. Heck, he didn't even know if they really existed. After all, he did only have Alethea's word for them. She then left him and went to her own room. Sighing, Arthur knew that she needed to be punished but he simply didn't know how to. He didn't want to injure her, but nor did he want to divorce her. He loved her too much to do that. It was then that Merlin showed his face and looked at the Prince.

"Don't say it Merlin."

"I was not going to sire, but what will you do with them?"

"Lancelot has accepted full responsibility and will be punished in due course. My wife however…" he trailed off.

"Arthur, she's been very confused these past few days. Perhaps all she needs is some time to think and see sense." the young warlock suggested.

"You're right Merlin. Lock her in her room and no one is to contact her in any way. Got that?" Merlin nodded before going to lock the Princess in her room. "And if you see Ceridwen, tell her she has the week off."

"Will do."

Standing by the fireplace, Arthur watched the flames dance and wondered just where he had gone wrong. What had happened to make her hate him? What had he done to make her go off with Lancelot? Sure he had upset her, but that couldn't be enough for her to turn on him? She'd forgiven him for that, but could he ever forgive her for this? And how was he going to explain this to his father? Lancelot would be banished if Uther had anything to do with it and although he had betrayed him, Arthur didn't really want to get rid of him. There was something about the man that made him seem like he belonged here in Camelot- that he would prove his worth somehow. But he did need punishing and if he wanted Lancelot to stay, Arthur would have to come up with an excuse. For Alethea it was simple- she was ill. Lancelot on the other hand… Well, that was different. The young Pendragon knew how he could punish the knight, it was just a case of how he'd explain it. Attending Court that evening, Arthur easily excused Alethea but it was here that he learned of the village of Lledrith being attacked by a creature known as a Manticore. To fight it meant almost certain death and this gave Arthur the perfect punishment for Lancelot. At the earliest possible moment, Arthur went to the dungeons to speak to Lancelot. Taking the stairs two at a time, the Prince acknowledged the guards on duty before going to visit the knight, who was currently sat in his cell in deep thought.

"Lancelot, I'm letting you go."

"But sire…" he objected.

"On the condition that you rescue the village of Lledrith from a Manticore. Should you succeed then I'll forgive you, but you are not to go near Alethea at all when she is alone. Understand?"

"Yes sire."

"Good. Now there's a horse waiting for you and I hope to see you back by the end of the week."

"Of course sire."

"And Lancelot, if I ever see you with her again, I won't be so lenient." Arthur warned.

"I understand. Thank you sire." And as Lancelot rode off into the night, Arthur headed to his room.

The Prince didn't sleep well that night, his mind being a flurry of thoughts and he just could not get comfy. Also, every time he closed his eyes he just saw Alethea and Lancelot together. Lying awake, Arthur stared at the ceiling and wondered why they had both betrayed him. He didn't even know if they were telling the truth when they said that nothing had happened. That next day Arthur persuaded the Court that Lancelot had took it upon himself to go and liberate Lledrith from the dreaded Manticore and for the rest of the day the Prince trained up the wannabe Knights. These men hadn't been trained so hard since Arthur had believed Alethea to be dead and were trained harder than ever over the period of the week. The prince however could barely sleep at night, no matter how tired he felt. He was missing Alethea and he felt lonely. His bed felt empty without her and his heart felt like it had a piece missing. By the end of seven days, Arthur knew that Alethea had suffered for long enough and so went to free her from her room. However, he paused as he heard the sound of horses hooves in the courtyard and looked out of the window. He was half surprised to see that Lancelot had returned, but he wasn't shocked. The knight just had to keep his promise now.

Unlocking the door, Arthur found Alethea sat by the fire reading a book. Telling her that she was free to go, he noticed just how tired she looked and smiled slightly. It seemed that neither of them had slept too well that week. Making her promise to tell him the legends, he let her go to get some lunch. He didn't know if he could completely forgive her yet, but he had part what done so already. He could not stay angry at her for long and she had suffered long enough. That evening, she promised him, she would tell him the legends and so after the evening meal, Arthur headed to his wife's room where he found Alethea sat by the fire. Sitting down, Arthur smiled as she began to tell her tale and thought that it was bloody well typical that the legends of him would have to begin with his manservant.

"In a land of myth and a time of magic, there lived a young boy by the name of Merlin. The King at the time was a man called Vortigern who wanted to build a castle. However, each morning the builders would return to find the previous days work destroyed. Unable to come up with a cause for this, Vortigern sent for the wisest men throughout the land to come to him." she began, but Arthur was a little confused.

"Hang on, what's this got to do with Merlin? And what has shoddy building work got to do with me?" The Prince interrupted but he could see the annoyance on Alethea's face.

"I'm coming to that. Have patience." she paused, trying to work out where she was up to. "Anyway, the wise men began to tell Vortigern that for his castle to stand, a boy who had been conceived without a father had to be sacrificed. Within the week a boy of this criteria had been found- his name Merlin. However, as the young boy was brought forwards to be sacrificed, Merlin told them the real reason why the castle would not survive the night. Beneath the ground on which they were building was a cavern, and in this cavern were two dragons who would fight each other every night, causing the ground to shake and the stones to fall. Now, I forget what they did with the dragons but I think that one of them won the fight well and truly so no more fights were to be had and the castle could be built. Merlin became Vortigern's advisor and all was well for the time being.

When Vortigern died, a man named Uther came to the throne. War broke out across the land but Uther's army was unbeatable and peace fell across the land, apart from in Cornwall. Now it came to pass that Uther fell in love with the King of Cornwall's wife. There was also the problem that the King of Cornwall still lived but that evening in battle Cornwall's king fell in battle, unbeknownst to his wife, whose name was Igraine." Arthur was shocked and Alethea seemed confused. "What?"

"My mother met my father on the night of that battle, but she was not married to the King of Cornwall."

"Oh…" she said. "Well, anyway, this allowed Merlin to cast a spell to make Uther appear to look like the king. However, he only did this once Uther had agreed to give their first born son to him. Uther went to the castle and lay with Igraine and that eve a child was conceived. Upon discovering that her husband had died the previous evening and that she had been tricked by sorcery, Igraine realised just who she had shared a bed with. She married Uther Pendragon soon after, much to the annoyance of her daughter, Morgana." she paused and Arthur looked at her, his mind whirring. "Told you some things were different."

"She's my half sister in the legends?" he asked, a bit confused.

"It gets a lot worse than that later on. You give her a son after she tricks you." she told him casually.

"What?!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just prayed that that bit was something that was wrong and would not come true. How on Earth could anyone have written this?

"It's in the legends. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about it." she told him. Arthur looked at her, wondering just what else she knew of him. "Merlin disappeared for nine months to recover, for the spell he had cast on Uther had made him ill. He returned to collect his side of the bargain though. Uther took the babe whilst mother and child had slept and gave his son to Merlin for safe keeping. Merlin took the baby Arthur to a man called Sir Ector, who already had a son of his own called Kay. Arthur grew up unaware of his origins and destiny."

"So Merlin is older than me in these legends?"he clarified.

"Much older. Much, much older."

"Right." Arthur could not help but smile but he was now beginning to realise just why Alethea had been reluctant to tell him these legends earlier. After all, they were very full of information that could get people killed. "Please, continue."

"Arthur grew up to be Kay's squire and one Christmas a tournament was to be held in London. Uther had died but a year before and the land was in unrest as no one could decide who was to be king. The winner of the tournament was to be rewarded with the throne and so every single knight in the land gathered to compete. On the day when Sir Kay was to ride out, it was found that Arthur had forgotten Kay's sword and as everyone was out watching the tournament, Arthur could not get into their lodgings. Knowing that he was going to be punished, he went back to the tournament grounds but something compelled him to stop at a churchyard where…"

"Wait, why are you referring to me in the third person?" he interrupted.

"Because it's easier that way. It's how I know them."

"Oh, well carry on then. Do I find a sword?"

"I'll carry on, but only if you stop interrupting me."

"Sorry." he apologised, but he was curious as to what would happen next.

"Right then. Something compelled the young Arthur to stop at a churchyard which had a sword standing in a large stone in the middle. Walking towards it, Arthur rested his hands on the hilt and gently tugged. The sword came out of the stone as easily as a warm knife out of soft butter and the boy ran to give Kay the sword. Kay took it from the boy and upon seeing it, went and showed his father…" What was so special about a sword? Arthur wondered. "…who could not believe what he was seeing. Kay claimed that it was he who had pulled the sword from the stone and news quickly spread, for it was said that whosever draws the sword from the stone was the true king of England."

"England? Surely you mean Albion?" he corrected her. Alethea just smiled a little.

"Of course I do. Anyway, Sir Ector didn't believe his son and Kay admitted the truth. The tournament forgotten, everyone moved to the churchyard where the sword was put back in the stone and all the knights tried to pull the sword out. None succeeded so Arthur tried and yet again the sword came free for him. Half of the people gathered there, including Sir Ector and Sir Kay, knelt before the boy, whilst the other half just watched on, refusing to kneel before a boy. Arthur was confused but Sir Ector explained how Merlin had brought Arthur to him. Just before fighting broke out, Merlin appeared and spoke the truth. All swore an oath of loyalty to Arthur that day and one week later he was crowned King." She paused as she took a drink from her goblet. Arthur just smiled and watched as she considered what happened next.

"So I'm King at the age of?"

"Ten. Merlin's your chief advisor."

"Ten years old… Alright then, what happens next?"

"Arthur builds Camelot and unites the Kingdom of Albion. Once he had done that, he gathered the best Knights within the land and made them his own. Many quests were completed and the Saxons were fought off. No one dared to invade whilst Arthur was on the throne. Anyway, one day Arthur went riding and got into a fight with a knight dressed in black armour who refused to let Arthur pass. However in this fight, Arthur broke his sword. Dismayed, he went and found Merlin who just led Arthur to a lake. In this lake an arm shot out of the water, holding the most beautiful sword that Arthur had ever seen. Rowing across to the hand, Arthur took the sword and scabbard before rowing back to shore. Merlin asked him which he preferred, the sword or the scabbard, to which Arthur replied the sword. The sword ensured that Arthur would never be beaten and he could never be killed by it, but the scabbard would mean that Arthur would never be wounded. Looking at the sword blade, Arthur found that on one side it said pick me up and on the other it read cast me away. The sword was called Excalibur."

"Excalibur? But I don't have a sword like that." he pointed out.

"Yet." Alethea told him. "But in which case, ignore what I just said."

"Right." The Prince said, wondering if he could go and find Excalibur himself now, or if he would have to break his own sword first. Or had he actually seen Excalibur before? He'd heard his father and Gaius discuss a sword that had been powerful enough to slay the dead after the Black Knight had come to Camelot. Had that been Excalibur?

"Anyway, Arthur had heard of a woman whose beauty was that like no other and from even the rumours, Arthur fell in love with this girl, so when she came to Camelot, Arthur already wanted to marry her. Merlin advised against it, saying that it would only cause trouble, but Arthur ignored him and went ahead and married Guinevere."

"Gwen?" Arthur choked after having a drink. "In the legends I marry a servant?"

"Guinevere is a Lady in the legends, and yes, that's what the legends say." Arthur couldn't help but notice the smug smile on Alethea's lips.

"I don't know if I want to know any more."

"It's only the legends I know of, and besides, they've probably changed what with me being here now."

"Right."

"Besides, I can't tell you everything I know of the legends. It may jeopardise the future."

"That's fine, so long as you promise to tell them to me once certain events regarding the legends have occurred."

"I will do. Now, shall I carry on? Because there isn't much further to go." she told him.

"Go on. Tell me, what does Gwen do that Merlin warned me about?" he asked her.

"Well, Guinevere brings a round table with her as a wedding present and all the Knights gather around it. Everyone is equal at this table and all the knights would gather here to discuss their adventures. One day as King Arthur and his courtiers were feasting, the door to the hall burst open and in stepped a beautiful woman whose skin was as white as snow and whose eyes and gown were the colour of the ocean. Her name was Lady Nimueh."

"Nimueh? What was she doing there?"

"Well, this is where it's a bit different. Nimueh was the Lady of the Lake, and one of the inhabitants of the Isle of Avalon, but not a sorceress as such. With her at the feast, she brought a young handsome man by the name of Lancelot du Lac. He was to be the greatest Knight of all of them and was readily accepted into the group. He became a close friend of Arthur and was the Queen's favourite Knight. However, Lancelot fell in love with Guinevere, and Guinevere loved Lancelot. They began to meet in secret behind Arthur's back and rumours spread of their affair. Arthur was reluctant to punish Guinevere but his knights pushed him into burning her at the stake. As the flames were lit, Lancelot rode in and rescued the Queen, taking her with him to his own castle at Joyous Guard. Arthur rode out with an army to recover his wife and a battle was fought with Lancelot's brothers and Arthur's cousins being slain. They then heard news that Camelot had been seized by one of the Knight's of the Round Table and both Lancelot and Arthur returned with their armies to fight. Since losing the scabbard thanks to Morgana tricking him, Arthur was now unprotected and died in battle. The whole Kingdom mourned for him and there never was a better King. His body was taken to the Isle of Avalon where it is said that Arthur and his Knights lie sleeping, ready to wake if Albion is ever in trouble."

"And that's all?"

"All that I can tell you at the moment." she answered, stifling a yawn. Arthur felt tired as well and knew that it must be getting late now.

"But that's all that has been worrying you? Just Lancelot falling in love with Gwen, but you thought that you were meant to do the same? And the other parts? Do they really affect you?"

"Not really. But what with Merlin being magic I couldn't tell you these earlier."

"And there is no mention of you. That explains it all. Alright then Alethea. Thank you." he said, everything now fitting into place in his mind.

"You are welcome Arthur." she smiled.

"But you should not worry. I'm here if you need to talk to me." he told her.

"I know. Now it's getting late."

"Come on. To bed with you. You were right though."

"Hm?" she asked sleepily as she got under the covers.

"Stories are best told at bedtime." Blowing out the candles, Arthur kicked off his boots, belt and jacket before climbing in beside her. "Good night Alethea." He wished her, but he got no reply for she was already fast asleep. Smiling slightly, Arthur was soon joining her in the land of dreams.


	7. A Knight's Tale

It had just been one of those things that happened. He didn't quite know why he had done it, but he had and now he was sat in the dungeons. He'd only gone to return her dragon and give her the sleeping draught yet somehow they had ended up nearly kissing. Yes, Alethea was to be the future queen and Lancelot would have to serve her, but he wasn't meant to love her like Arthur did. He was a knight and she was a married woman. They weren't meant to fall in love, so why on earth had he wanted to kiss her? Just why? Especially considering he had feelings for Gwen. They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder and it had never been more true for Lancelot and Guinevere. Yet something had been there, something had sparked between him and the Princess, but she had been wise enough to break away before their lips could meet. Lancelot doubted that he could have done the same thing if he was in her place.

She'd ran from him then, chasing after her husband and Lancelot realised just what he had done. The Princess would suffer at the hands of her husband and so Lancelot tried to tell Arthur that it was all his fault. He heard the arguing but daren't interfere as he didn't know just exactly what the Prince would do to them both. However, seeing the Princess run past him, Lancelot saw Arthur come towards him and he knew that there was going to be trouble. He hadn't wanted to fight the Prince, but when it became clear that he had no choice, Lancelot fought to survive. He wasn't really surprised to have lost but he knew that his life had probably only been saved due to Alethea's timely intervention. He hadn't put up a fight as he was taken away, nor when he had been thrown into the cells. Now he just sat there, staring at the wall and wondering just what would happen to him. Would he be banished? Or executed? Flogged or thrown in the stocks? Stripped of his title? Or worse?

Some time passed by but Lancelot didn't know just how long he'd been sat there when he heard the key in the door. Looking up, he was part what surprised to see the Prince but not entirely. It was to be expected that he would be visited at some point, but Lancelot hadn't expected to see him so soon. What the young Pendragon said as well came as a shock to Lancelot. Free to go? He hadn't even spent that long in the dungeons. Surely he should be punished more severely? It was then that he discovered the truth. He had no choice but to rescue a village from a Manticore, whatever one of them was. Finding that he was to set off almost immediately, Lancelot went to find his horse and put on his armour. If this was the price he had to pay then so be it. He wasn't going to argue. With the moon lighting up the sky, Lancelot took one look at Camelot, knowing that it may well be his last before riding out of the castle and towards the village of Lledrith.

As he rode through the forest in the early hours of the morning, Lancelot couldn't help but wonder just what would happen to the Princess. Would she be punished publicly or would the Prince come up with some excuse? He guessed he would find out soon enough. Keeping his wits about him, Lancelot rode along the forest track, wary lest he should meet any robbers, cut throats or sorcerers. As it was, he had a fairly unhindered journey and as the sun began to rise, he let his horse rest. Having a bite to eat himself, Lancelot walked around the clearing he had stopped in, wondering just what he would face. He didn't have a clue what a Manticore looked like, let alone just how deadly it was. As he walked onto the forest path, Lancelot heard a scream and suddenly a boy ran towards him screaming. Stopping him in his tracks, Lancelot discovered that the creature was coming towards them. Sending the boy to look after his horse, Lancelot drew his sword and waited for the creature to show itself. He didn't have to wait long.

The creature, the Manticore, was the size of the greatest lion and as powerful as a bear. It's fur was the colour of the spices sold at the market but it didn't smell of spice, but of rotten flesh. It had the face of a man, but that was the only human thing about it, for it had the feet of a lion, the tail of a scorpion, the body of a bear and the wings of a dragon. It snarled at Lancelot, showing three rows of rather sharp pointed teeth, very much like daggers, whilst it curled its scorpion like tail, ready to let fly the stings that covered it's body. The stings were the length of arrows and they dripped with venom. Get hit by one of them and it would kill you almost instantly. Lancelot stared at the beast, ready to fight it whilst the Manticore let out a sound like that of a trumpet. It charged towards Lancelot, who stayed still before throwing his sword up in the air towards the creature. The Manticore was hit on it's leg but let fly one of its stings, narrowly missing Lancelot. The knight continued to attack the creature before it then stalked off, knowing that it would not feast on the knight's flesh that morning.

The boy returned then, with Lancelot's horse in tow and offered to show the knight to the village. The people of Lledrith had a continuous fear in their eyes, knowing that they could be attacked at any moment but upon seeing Lancelot, they seemed to change. Instead of fear they felt great sorrow, for they believed that Lancelot would soon be dead like half of the people of the village were, devoured by the beast. They urged him to turn back, to return to Camelot and leave them, but Lancelot would do no such think. He had a quest to complete and besides, if he did return to Camelot without slaying the beast, he did not know just what the Prince would do to him. Gathering everyone together in the village square, Lancelot tried to think of a way to defeat this creature.

"Turn back!" one or two of the women cried.

"I will not. I have been charged with the task of defeating this creature, and I will not leave this village until I have done so." He told them. "Now, tell me exactly what you know of this creature."

"It killed my husband"

"And my brother."

"My father." added a particularly young girl.

"It eats human flesh, none of our livestock."

"It's horrible."

"It can kill as easily as it breathes." There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd.

"I swear to you that I will not return to Camelot until this creature breathes no more, but I will need your help to defeat it."

"What do you require of us?"

"Some men to help."

"Can you guarantee their safety?" asked one of the women. An uneasy silence fell over them for what seemed like hours but was in fact only minutes, before one of the villagers finally spoke out.

"I will come with you."

"It will be dangerous." Lancelot warned.

"If it means that we can live in peace then it is worth it."

"Good man. What's your name?"

"Rhydian." he answered and Lancelot noticed with some amusement that he looked a bit like the boy he had rescued that morning. It turned out that Rhydian was the boy's older brother.

"I will too." said another, who was stood next to Rhydian.

"And I."

"Then we attack the creature at dawn."

They spent the rest of the day preparing for what was ahead of them. Lancelot knew that the three volunteers may not see their homes or families again, but they were preparing to sacrifice themselves for them. Lancelot smiled at this. It wasn't just nobles who could be knights and show honour, but villagers and ordinary folk could too. That's why he didn't agree with the First Code of Camelot. Good men like these who showed themselves worthy of knighthood should be rewarded with titles, but the king would never allow it. Just because of their blood. It was wrong, but there was nothing that Lancelot could do about it. Watching as the villagers around him went about their business, Lancelot tried to think of a plan. He had already seen the creature, but that didn't really give him much of an advantage. Truth be told, he had absolutely no idea just how to go about killing such a beast. Swords could wound it but not kill it, arrows possibly but it would have to be a good shot… Magic, definitely, but where was Merlin when he was needed? Camelot. Lancelot sighed, believing that he would fail. These men would lose their lives and he would never return to Camelot.

He was snapped from his misery by a young girl, the same one whose father had been killed. She tugged at Lancelot's tunic and looked up at him with her dark green eyes, full of innocence. Lancelot met her gaze and smiled slightly at her.

"Please, can you kill it?" she asked softly. She must have only been eight or nine years old.

"The Manticore?" he asked, The girl just nodded. "I shall certainly try to my lady." The little girl giggled at the formality.

"Do you think that you can?"

"I…I don't know."

"It killed my father. He was only going to fetch some water and…and…"she told him, tears welling in her eyes.

"He's in a better place than here, safe from the Manticore, and he's waiting for you." Lancelot soothed her. The girl smiled slightly, before sitting beside the knight. Lancelot didn't mind.

They left just before dawn that morning and went into the forest, armed with swords and one of the men had managed to find an old longbow with some arrows. They may prove useful, Lancelot thought to himself, as they walked on. Hearing a rustling in the bushes, they looked up to see the Manticore flying towards them. The man with the bow loaded it and aimed for the creature, letting fly the arrow just as it swooped down. The arrow missed, bouncing harmlessly to the ground whilst the man was devoured. Lancelot, Rhydian and the other man watched on in horror before charging at it with their swords. Hacking away at the beast who was too busy eating the man, the Manticore let out a cry of pain before letting fly some of its stings. Now there was only Lancelot and Rhydian left.

Filled with anger and fury, Rhydian charged at the beast, sword outstretched and by some fluke of fate and chance, managed to cut the creature's tail off. The Manticore roared as blood and venom sprayed across the forest, killing everything it touched. Rhydian managed to get out of the way before any of it hit him whilst Lancelot held his sword out in front of him and charged straight at the beast, forcing his sword into the creature's heart. The Manticore cried out in pain and stood on it's hind paws, forcing Lancelot to let go of the sword and throwing him onto the forest floor. The knight was just about aware of the creature falling before he fell unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he came round, he found that it was broad daylight and that he was lying in someone's bed in someone's cottage. Remembering what had happened, he smiled sadly, thinking of the two brave men who had lost their lives in the fight before wondering what had happened to Rhydian. Getting to his feet, Lancelot cursed every movement which caused him pain before he found the young man outside. Smiling, they greeted each other before they were both congratulated by the people. The celebrations began then, and at the end of two days, Lancelot knew that he had best be returning to Camelot. After all, he did have a promise to keep. Riding from the village, he rode at full speed to reach the castle, arriving just after sundown. Stabling his horse and climbing the many stairs to Gaius' chambers, he sat by the window and waited to surprise Merlin and the physician. Not hearing the door, he was reluctant to speak to Alethea but did so anyway before letting her go to see the Prince. She didn't seem to have suffered too much, but there had been something in her eyes which told him that she had suffered. Sitting and watching the world go by, Lancelot felt himself begin to feel tired and his eyes started to close…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a blonde servant ran through the streets of Camelot, hurrying to meet with someone. She was in a rush as she knew that she couldn't afford to get caught or be late. Either of them would mean certain death after all. She wasn't supposed to be here, but she had to be in order to protect her family. They would die if she refused to do this and she didn't want that to happen. Wrapping her cloak around her tighter, more out of the need for comfort rather than warmth, she found the arranged meeting place and waited. A hooded figure stepped forward from the shadows then, the soft blue of the fabric just catching the moonlight. The servant refused to meet the figure's eyes.

"It is time." the figure said with a slight smile. The servant looked at the cloaked person, a bit of fear flooding through her veins.

"Time for what?" the servant asked. The cloaked figure smiled.

"All will be revealed shortly." they said before changing their tone.

"_dan 'm sillafa,__ladd 'r dywysoges_" the cloaked figure said softly but harshly, giving them the power the words needed and the servant nodded.

Turning from the cloaked figure, the blonde haired, blue eyed servant left and headed home, showing no signs of anything having happened, but knowing that all would be revealed shortly. Oh so very shortly. Smiling cruelly at the thought of what she was to do, she looked up at the castle. This time tomorrow all would be over and done with, and Ceridwen laughed.


	8. Of Damsels and Dragons

**Hey. Thanks for all the continued reviews. This chapter is dedicated to my sis who I've recently discovered has been reading this and also to Strictly Untalkative who has continued to help me when I'm stuck. Hope you like and please r& r. Reviews = love and cookies. Oh, and for my English readers, Less than 24 hours until the new series! *squeeeeeeee!***

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alethea hadn't been doing nothing during her week's captivity. That quickly became clear to Arthur who had found that her room was tidy, her books arranged in alphabetical order and her dresses neatly folded. He had never seen a room so tidy before, well not one that someone was living in at any rate, or one that hadn't been tidied by servants. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he carefully got out of bed so as to not disturb his still sleeping wife and went over to the window where he found her pet dragon sleeping on the ledge. He didn't know whether he liked the fact that his father had allowed her to keep it or not. To Arthur this dragon was something that he had been taught to hunt and kill, not to raise as one's pet. Turning his attention to the window, he looked out on the Kingdom that one day would be his and thoughts ran through his mind about the legends that she had told him the night before. He knew that he would die at some point, but she claimed that he was to die in battle, and she had held such a sadness in her eyes when she had told him this. He had really wanted to tell her that everything would be alright, that he would not fall in any battle, but they both knew that he could never make that promise. Each and every battle he fought in could be his last. What really confused him though was the fact that when he died he would be taken to Avalon, the Land of Eternal Youth, where he would stay until Albion needed him. He did not know how that would work, and anyway, even if he did end up at Avalon, did that mean that Alethea would join him? Or would they be parted forever in death? He simply did not know. Truth be told, he reckoned that he didn't even want to know.

Watching as the sky turned from orange to a pale blue, the Prince noticed the dragon stir and peek at him. Arthur watched as the small creature stretched its wings before sitting up. Looking up at the young Pendragon, Penny seemed to smile before flying around him and settling on the bed. Alethea turned over and opened her eyes, smiling at them both before getting to her feet and seeming to make up her mind about something as she put on her shoes.

"Any plans for today?"

"The Court's meeting this afternoon, but I think that's all."

"Then will you do me a favour?" she asked.

"It depends on what it is Alethea." he told her, but they both knew that he couldn't refuse her anything.

"Will you keep an eye on Penny for me please?"

"Why? Where are you going?"

"To the market."

"Can she not go with you?" he asked her, not wanting to be left alone with the ball of scales. It had a look in its eye that suggested that it wanted to do something bad to Arthur.

"Arthur, if I take a dragon to the market with me, how many people are going to want to kill it?" she asked him, sighing. Arthur did have to admit that she had a good point.

"But who says I'm not going anywhere today?"

"Ah…Well…." He'd got her there.

"And why are you going to the market alone?"

"I'm not. I'm going with Ceridwen to stretch my legs and for a breath of fresh air." she explained.

"Oh. For anything in particular?"

"Just some girly bits. That's all. You haven't seen Ceridwen around have you?"

"I, erm…" He began but just at that moment the blonde servant arrived. The Princess just smiled.

"I'll be back before you know it." she told him, brushing her lips against his. "Have fun." And with that, she and Ceridwen headed to the market.

Arthur eyed the little fire breathing ball of scales warily before watching his wife and her maid walk across the courtyard towards the market. There had been a time where he had thought that he would never see her walk through those gates again, but that time was long gone now, thankfully. Now he knew that she would always return to him regardless of what fate threw at them both. She loved him and he loved her more than anything, which was just as well really considering they were married. It was then that Arthur realised that Penny was no longer in the room. Catching a glimpse of a tail escaping through the gap between the door and wall, Arthur ran after it, imagining the telling off he would receive from Alethea if he should lose the baby dragon. Going down the corridor, he didn't spot Merlin coming the other way until it was too late. Unable to stop himself, Arthur crashed into the unfortunate servant who was carrying the Prince's newly polished armour and there was the sound of metal crashing to the floor. Arthur and Merlin landed on the floor in a disgruntled heap, but when the Prince realised that he was on top of Merlin, he was instantly on his feet.

"What's the matter?" asked the rather squished and surprised Merlin.

"Alethea's dragon has flown off and I need it back."

"Oh… Come on then." The warlock said, picking up the armour and handing it to some poor unsuspecting servant who was walking past.

Splitting off and looking around the castle, they met up with each other to discover that neither of them had had any joy. Arthur was just about to resign himself to the fact that he would never find the baby dragon when they both heard shouts coming from outside. Merlin looked at Arthur and Arthur looked at Merlin before they both sprinted outside at the same time. The shouts turned out to be coming from the marketplace and Arthur found the baby dragon flying from stall to stall causing chaos. Thankfully there was no sign of Alethea or her maid but the Prince had a feeling that he would not be allowed to forget this. Trying to catch hold of Penny, Arthur was only too aware of having an audience and that he was probably creating even more of a mess than Penny was. Wishing that Merlin could use his magic to help but knowing that this wasn't possible in public, Arthur grabbed onto the black dragon's tail, only for her to turn around and claw at Arthur's shirt, tearing it to shreds. The dragon clawed and wriggled but Arthur didn't let go, even when it breathed fire at him.

"Aha. Missed me." he said, almost triumphantly until he saw the look on Merlin's face and smelled burning. "What?" but Merlin didn't answer. A girl from the crowd did instead.

"Um sire… I don't know how to tell you this but… it appears that you are on fire." she told him.

"What?!" he asked angrily but as no one stepped from the crowd to help him, Arthur let go of the dragon and ran to the nearest source of water, that being the horse trough. Jumping in, he found steam appearing the moment he touched the water whilst Penny hovered above him, apparently giggling. Arthur, humiliated, burnt and angry, reached out for the dragon, only to find that his shirt no longer had sleeves. Looking down, Arthur found that his shirt had fallen away, leaving him in just a belt, trousers and boots. What remained of his shirt now floated in the water in tiny pieces, and he felt rather annoyed. The great warrior who had defeated many a magical creature had been defeated by a baby dragon, in front of the whole of the people of Camelot. Seething, he sat there as everyone else laughed at him before someone made their way through the crowd towards him. He prayed that it would be Merlin who had come to his aid, but it was not to be. His face fell when he saw that it was her with her pink cloak in hand and a glint in her eye.

"Husband, it would appear that you are showing a little flesh." she told him, unable to hide her amusement.

"This is your dragon's fault." he told her, snatching the cloak and wrapping it around him like a toga after stepping out of the water.

"Penny wasn't even supposed to be out here in the first place." Alethea pointed out before Merlin arrived. "Now, I suggest that you had best go and catch her, or else…!" And with that warning, she returned to her shopping. Arthur, now feeling rather angry, ran back to the castle with what dignity he had left and put on another shirt and trousers before continuing his search. Sending six of his men off to help him, Arthur walked around the castle, searching every hiding space but found no sign of the baby dragon until he found his servant talking to a beautiful girl who held Penny in her arms. Seeing the Prince, she stopped what she was saying mid sentence.

"Sire, I believe that this is yours . . ." she said.

It was then that Arthur got a better look at her. She seemed to be a little younger than Alethea, but not much, and yet she was taller. She had pale skin, the colour of milk which contrasted with her blood red lips and her blue eyes which were the colour of the midnight sky. Her raven black hair was dark and flowing, with two plaits held in place and worn at the top of her head like a crown, with a few smaller braids hanging loose and was longer than even Morgana's, falling to her waist. She wore a crimson red gown made of the finest material available which nipped in at the waist and flowed outwards with fine embroidery on the bodice, whilst she wore a velvet choker around her neck from which a ruby teardrop hung. It was then that Arthur realised that he had not seen this beauty in Camelot before and had no idea who she was.

"Sorry, I believe we have not been introduced." The Prince said, wishing to know her name.

"Oh…erm, …argh!" she said, seeming to panic and throwing the dragon at him before shutting the door to her room in his face. As she slammed the door, Arthur caught Penny and held on tight to her before taking her to Alethea's room and locking both the window and door so that the dragon could not escape. He then realised that he was going to be late for Court if he didn't hurry and so sprinted to the Hall.

He arrived just in time to discover the Court about to start. Alethea looked at her still damp husband with a smile on her lips, trying not to laugh, as was half the Court. News travelled fast it seemed. He knew that he would never hear the end of him being beaten by a baby dragon but that was not going to bother him as much as what Morgana would later tell him. As the Court began and the first issues were raised, Arthur took his seat between his father and his wife and wondered whether they would take Alethea seriously this time considering that she was now the Princess of Camelot. There was only one way to find out though… Listening as Lord Edgar de Ravenscar talked of reinforcements, Arthur found himself begin to doze off… Only to be woken by a dig in the ribs by Alethea.

"And what do you think Arthur?" asked King Uther, catching his son off guard.

"I, um…" he said, wondering just what he had missed and trying desperately to think on his feet.

"Well, I think it's an excellent idea. A celebration of peace among the Kingdom's is indeed a good one." Alethea saved him.

"But how are we to celebrate?" The young Pendragon asked.

"How about a fair?" suggested the dark haired girl who had slammed the door in his face earlier.

"And a feast where everyone is invited."

"Nobility?"

"And the common folk, for it is only fair. After all, it is they who provide us with the food that we eat and the clothes that we wear." Alethea put in. The Prince looked at her and smiled.

"But…" One of the noblemen objected.

"It is a good idea." Morgana said.

"I agree." The Prince announced, looking at the King who had a smile twitching on his lips. Arthur could not tell whether his father liked this idea or not. "All those in favour?" With a vast majority voting for the feast and fair, no one dared to object.

"Very well. Court dismissed." Uther said.

As the nobles went theirs separate ways, Morgana waited behind and stood talking with Alethea and the girl in the red dress, who upon seeing the Prince immediately panicked, made her excuses and left quickly.

"Who exactly is she?" Morgana and Alethea looked at each other and shrugged, realising that they knew nothing of the young lady except that she was a noble.

"I don't know." Alethea told him before Uther turned and looked at the three of them.

"What's the matter Morgana?" he asked.

"Nothing sire." The King's ward answered, but no one was fooled by her lie.

"There is something troubling you my lady. A problem shared Morgana…" Alethea told her. Morgana seemed a little hesitant but seeing the look in Alethea's eyes, she knew that she had to say something.

"Ceridwen is going to try and kill Alethea." she said, taking a deep breath. Alethea stared at her in disbelief.

"That is a grave accusation Morgana. How do you know this?" Uther asked and she seemed reluctant to answer.

"A dream. One so vivid and it has been repeating itself for a few days now."

"A dream? Surely you just have an overactive imagination." Uther dismissed.

"I've been with Ceridwen all day. Surely if she wanted to kill me then she would have done it today whilst she's had the perfect opportunity." Alethea said, pausing. "We all have nightmares Morgana, but you needn't worry about me. I can look after myself." she told the dark haired girl. "But thanks for your concern."

"You're welcome. You are a friend after all." the two girls smiled at each other.

"Well, even if it is just a dream, I am not taking any chances. I am not going to let you out of my sight." Arthur told Alethea, not wanting anything bad to happen to her.

"Well, that's fine by me." Alethea smiled. "After all, someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"Sure sounds like it." Morgana said before she, Alethea and Uther laughed. Arthur just glared at them, not wishing to be reminded of earlier events, before they were dismissed. Heading towards their chambers, Arthur and Alethea walked along the corridor where they found Merlin speaking with the girl in the red dress. She greeted Alethea but turned away and made a swift exit when she saw the Prince. Arthur was somewhat perplexed as to why this girl kept disappearing whenever he appeared but he wasn't given much time to think on it. Merlin looked after her, his mouth half open.

"Wait, I don't even know your name!" he called. She paused half way down the corridor and turned with a mischievous smile on her lips, laughed and walked on, leaving the three of them wondering who on Earth this mysterious girl was, for none of them had seen her before that day.


	9. Pillow Fights and Punch Ups

To be told that someone was going to kill you was a fearful prospect to start with, but to be told that the assassin was to be your maid, and dare she say it, friend was even worse. Alethea hadn't known whether to take Morgana seriously or not when the King's ward had told them, especially when her evidence was a dream. After all, it could just be the stuff of nightmares. But as Alethea thought, she realised that she had had dreams before now which had later come true. The one where Camelot had fallen and she was killing Arthur was a prime example of this. Knowing that the nightmare could have been sparked by something that Morgana had heard, Alethea decided that she couldn't be too cautious and took the warning seriously. Smiling in thanks at Morgana for letting her know, and knowing the consequences should the dream come true, Alethea led Arthur from the Hall.

The Princess smiled when she saw the dark haired noble girl talking with Merlin but still no one knew her name. She seemed to be quite new to the Court but then again, Alethea had noticed many a new face in Camelot recently and she knew that they had all probably arrived whilst she and Arthur were on their honeymoon. It was only logical that this girl had arrived at the same time. Alethea couldn't help but wonder though just what was drawing all of these people to Camelot, for there was no real reason that she could see for them to traipse across country to come to a castle that they had all seen many times. It was then that it clicked. There was nothing new at the castle, but there was a new Princess. But surely they hadn't travelled for miles just to see her? Surely not?

"You will just have to guess…" the girl said to Merlin. Alethea smiled slightly and raised a hand in greeting.

"Then is it Lucia?" She shook her head. "Eleanor?" The warlock guessed.

"Nope." The girl smiled before she saw that there were people coming. "I'm afraid I must leave you. See you around , Merlin." she said before walking down the corridor. Alethea smirked as she saw the look in Merlin's eyes and knew exactly what he was thinking. She was very beautiful after all, Alethea did have to admit.

"Merlin, close your mouth before you swallow some flies, and go after her."

"But…" he went to object. Alethea sighed.

"Merlin, that's an order." she told him sternly. The young warlock looked at the Princess before running after the girl, whilst Arthur and Alethea stepped out onto the balcony.

"I'm sorry about earlier by the way." Alethea apologised as she leant on the stone wall.

"Hmm?"

"Penny. I don't know what came over her."

"Well, there's no harm done."

"Good. I think she was just scared. Mind you, it was just as well you left when you did."

"How so?" The Prince asked curiously.

"Well, more than one girl fainted from the sight of your bare chest. I tell you, it was total carnage." Alethea told him but Arthur was bemused, especially when he worked out just what the look in her eye meant.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" he taunted.

"I'm not." she said too quickly and a little too loudly.

"Yes you are. You're jealous of me."

"Why would I be jealous of you Arthur Pendragon?"

"Because all the girls want me for themselves."

"Ah, but you're mine."

"Oh? And who says so?" he asked, amused.

"Well, I do just so happen to be married to you. I mean, it's only a tiny little thing but…" she pointed out.

"How can I forget?" he sighed. Alethea glared at him before they both laughed.

"I know. It's horrible to be your wife."

"Likewise to be your husband." he paused. "Mind you, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You know something? Neither would I." she smiled. "Do you think that Morgana's dream has any truth to it?" she asked after a moments pause.

"I don't know Alethea. I hope not for your sake and for Morgana's."

"Hmm… What happens to Morgana if she's right?" Arthur didn't reply. "Arthur, tell me, what happens to her?"

"The King may have her executed as a witch. At the very least he'd imprison her."

"But she's his ward. Surely he wouldn't…" Alethea said, surprised and horrified.

"Where magic is concerned, he doesn't seem to care who it is that he's executing."

"But his ward… He's raised Morgana as his own for so long, he couldn't… It's like asking a mother to kill their child."

"I don't know Alethea."

"But Arthur, he can't…"

"He once tried to have a young boy executed because he belonged to the Druids. He and his father had only come here to collect supplies."

"What? Who was the boy? Did he live?"

"He escaped with Merlin's, Morgana's and my help. I think his name was Mordred." Alethea visibly paled and held onto the wall to support herself. "What?"

"Mordred you say?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You let him live?"

"Yes. Why? What's the matter?"

"Mordred…he's…" the words were on her lips but she daren't speak them in case they were the truth. "Actually, it doesn't matter." she dismissed.

"Alethea, tell me."

"I…I can't Arthur."

"You can. Tell me, what's the matter with Mordred?"

"In the legends, he… he's the one who spreads the rumours about Lancelot and Guinevere." she said, deciding not to tell him the whole truth.

"Is that all?" Alethea nodded. "You really are strange."

"Great. I'm insulted." she said, poking him.

"Oi! You'll pay for that."

"You'll have to catch me first." she smiled as she rushed past the Prince and ran down the corridors.

Alethea happily ran ahead, feeling revitalised and full of youth and energy. She hadn't done this for a long time and it felt good. Looking behind her she saw her husband running after her but she doubted he would catch up with her for a while yet. Pressing on, she carried on down the corridor but didn't see where she was going and the next minute she was sprawled on the floor. Picking herself up and cursing her own lack of observance, she realised that she had gone and tripped up over a black cat. Good luck for a black cat to cross one's path for some, but today it was bad luck for Alethea. It was then that she realised the symbolism and laughed, wondering if Uther knew that black cats were supposed to be witches familiars.

"Jinx… Jinx… Where are you, you daft cat?" Alethea looked up as she heard the voice and found who it belonged to. Helped to her feet, Alethea found herself standing opposite the girl in the red dress.

"Ah, there you are." she said, scooping up the meowing creature in her arms. "I beg your pardon my lady."

"It's alright. My fault really. I should have been looking where I was going." Alethea told her, brushing herself down. "So what brings you to Camelot?"

"My father has some business here." the girl replied.

"I'm Alethea by the way."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm…" she began but was cut off by Arthur who had finally caught up with her.

"There you are. Caught you."

"Arthur, this is…" Alethea began, about to introduce the girl but found that she had disappeared. "You must have scared her."

"Ah well. Anyway, caught you Alethea. Now I will make you pay."

"Oh? And how are you going to do that then?" she asked, freeing herself from Arthur's grasp and making to run off. Slinking away, she found that she couldn't walk fast, let alone run, and that she was limping slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I tripped." she told him with a rather sheepish expression on her face.

"Was it a nice one?" he asked her, smirking. Alethea whacked him playfully before leaning on him.

"It damned well hurt actually."

"Then I suppose I'll have to make it up to you." he said before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to their chambers. Lying her on her bed, he removed her shoes for her and examined her ankles. "Well, I'm no physician but I don't think anything's broken."

"Just as well really." Alethea smiled before laughing as he began to tickle her feet. Grabbing one of the pillows, she threw it at him, causing feathers to come from it. Arthur glared at her, before picking it up and hitting her with it. Pretty soon they were having a full on pillow fight, laughing all the while until feathers were absolutely everywhere and the pillows were but pieces of fabric now.

"Oops!" Alethea giggled before picking a feather from Arthur's hair.

"Well, I suppose this needs cleaning up." Looking at each other, the couple knew exactly what they were thinking.

"Merlin!" They chorused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two or three days passed by and nothing happened. Ceridwen showed no signs of wanting to kill Alethea but that could have just been down to the fact that Arthur never left the two of them alone. However, one morning Alethea sat reading one of Gaius' many books and shut it in complete boredom.

"What's the matter?"

"I've finished this one and it needs returning, but it seems pointless for us both to go up there together."

"Can it not wait?"

"Nope."

"Then surely Merlin can take it back… where is he by the way?"

"I think he might have had his heart stolen Arthur. He seems to be spending a lot of time with the new girl."

"She's out of his league."

"You're one to talk." she smiled. "Please Arthur, take it back for me. I don't want to have to face Lancelot." Arthur looked at her and conceded defeat. Taking the leather bound tome, he left the room whilst Alethea smiled. She knew that the mention of Lancelot's name would work just a treat. Getting to her feet, Alethea walked over to her wardrobe and started flicking through her dresses, finding a relatively easy one to get into and began to get changed. Hearing the door click a few minutes later, she called out, thinking that it was her husband but she could not have been more wrong.

"Arthur? Is that you?" she called, straightening out the skirt. Not receiving a reply, she stepped out from behind the screen to find Ceridwen stood there, her hands behind her back. "It's only you." she smiled, forgetting Morgana's warning for a moment.

"My lady." Ceridwen greeted before Penny flew at the servant and grabbed at her. The baby dragon clawed at the servant for no apparent reason and bit the girl, before setting her on fire.

"Penny, get off her!" Alethea ordered, but the dragon was too busy attacking the seemingly innocent servant. Grabbing hold of the black dragon, Alethea pulled her off the servant and turned her back on Ceridwen as the dragon struggled to break free, scratching Alethea's arms. Not a good idea really to turn away. Receiving a blow to the legs, Alethea buckled and fell to the floor. Stunned by the suddenness of it, Alethea only just managed to turn around before a sword blade was shoved into the space where she had been but seconds earlier. Her eyes flashed with panic as she looked around for something to defend herself with.

"Why Ceridwen?" she asked, but the servant didn't reply. Alethea noticed that the servant held a sword in one hand and an axe in the other, both of which belonged to her husband which had been left lying around, and that the girl had a look of pure hatred in her eyes. Alethea knew then that she had been wrong to pull off Penny. The dragon flew back at Ceridwen whilst Alethea grabbed the closest thing to hand as Penny went flying across the room with a cut to the chest and landed with a thud on the floor. Alethea was filled with fear as she thought that the servant had just killed the dragon but she didn't have time to check as the girl swung down with her axe. Alethea only just managed to block the blow with a stool in time, but not before the metal blade had nicked her forehead. The axe was stuck in the wood and Ceridwen threw them both away whilst Alethea looked around, her eyes resting on the poker from the fire. She picked it up, managing to block another blow but blood poured from her wound and clouded her vision. She felt a little faint to be honest but she knew that she couldn't give in now. Relying on what little knowledge she had of sword craft and trying to remember all the things she had been taught whilst under Nimueh's influence, Alethea only just managed to defend herself but it soon all became too much. One more blow and Alethea fell to the floor with a sickening crunch. Hitting her head on the cold stone floor, lights danced before her eyes and she looked up at the servant, knowing that this was it. There was nothing she could do to stop Ceridwen from killing her. She wouldn't see Arthur again, or anyone else in Camelot. Seeing the servant raise the sword ready to strike, Alethea closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable pain, Ceridwen being the last person she ever saw before everything went black…


	10. Rescued

Arthur returned from his jaunt to Gaius' chambers with a very heavy book in his hands and a very love struck servant in tow. He couldn't help but wonder just why Alethea wanted to read Gaius' life works but he wasn't going to argue with her. If she wanted to read then she could do, but he was a bit more concerned about Merlin, who seemed to be in a daze over some girl who nobody knew the name of. They were steadily making their way through the castle, Arthur eager to get back to his chambers as quickly as possible as he didn't want to leave Alethea on her own for too long. Climbing the spiral staircase two steps at a time, Arthur nodded to the guard on duty before reaching the end of the corridor. It was here that he heard the struggle and so he ran as fast as he could to his room, Merlin following close behind. Coming to an abrupt halt in the doorway, the two young men watched in amazement as the raven haired girl distracted the blonde maid, stepping between her and the Princess and picking up a vase. The girl in the red dress took out the flowers and pressed them on Merlin.

"Here hold these." she told him before whacking the maidservant over the head with the vase. The container smashed on impact whilst the maid fell to the ground unconscious. The sword in Ceridwen's hand clattered to the ground and Merlin gazed at the raven haired girl in adoration. Arthur immediately yelled for the guards who quickly arrived and dragged away the unconscious maid whilst the Prince looked around the room, his heart filled with dread when he saw his wife. She was lying there, her skin as white as snow with crimson red blood dripping from her body onto the stone floor.

"Alethea!" he said, dropping the book on the table and running over to her, praying that his worst fears hadn't come true. His heart was in his mouth as he knelt beside her but was thankful to discover that she still breathed. She was wounded though, as was her dragon, and Arthur knew that it could have been a lot worse. Had the dark haired woman not arrived when she did then Arthur may not have had a wife left.

"Merlin, fetch Gaius! Quickly!" he snapped, watching as the young warlock sprinted to fetch the physician. "What has she done to you?" he asked aloud, cradling the unconscious Princess in his arms, noticing that she had a cut to her forehead and her arms were covered in scratches. "I leave you alone for five minutes and look what happens…" he sighed, gently brushing a stray curl from her forehead before picking her up and lying her down on the bed. She looked so peaceful, but Arthur would have it that it was any other way. He needed her to open her eyes and look at him, tell him that she was fine, but she did no such thing. She just lay there, her skin marred by ugly wounds. Gaius arrived just a minute later and took one look at the Princess.

"What happened?"

"There's no time for that. Just help her Gaius, please." he begged. The physician checked Alethea over before sending Merlin to fetch some water.

"Well, she's lucky. There doesn't seem to be much damage." Gaius said, checking the Princess' eyes.

"So she'll recover?"

"With time and rest, then yes. She'll be back to her normal self."

"Good." Arthur smiled, relieved. "Will she be scarred?"

"Perhaps. I couldn't tell you at this moment in time. So what happened?"

"I…" They were interrupted as Merlin returned and Gaius began to clean Alethea's wounds. "I don't exactly know. All I saw was Ceridwen holding a sword over her but one of the noblewomen defeated the maid."

"Oh…" Gaius said. "Can you tilt her head please?" Arthur did as asked, watching as the physician wound a bandage around it. "An assassination attempt?"

"I think so. From the look of Alethea and her drag…" He began. "Penny. Gaius, I need you to look at the baby dragon. She was wounded too."

"Right." The physician nodded, tying off the bandage and giving Arthur the task of bathing and bandaging Alethea's arms whilst Gaius looked over the dragon. Arthur paused as the physician took a sharp intake of breath.

"There's been some damage done here."

"Gaius, please, anything you can do, be it with Merlin's help or not, just do it." Arthur told him. Gaius looked up as he realised what Arthur had just said. But surely he didn't mean…

"I'll do what I can sire."

About half an hour later, Gaius left, telling Arthur that both his wife and her dragon needed lots of rest. The Prince had let him leave before sitting on the edge of the bed, taking Alethea's bandaged hand in his. Her arms and forehead were now bandaged, as was her dragon and both were sleeping peacefully. Arthur was just thankful that Ceridwen had failed to kill her. Alethea was his heart and soul and he did not know how he would cope should he ever lose her. He loved her too much and he swore that he would never let her get hurt again. It was only now that he truly realised how his father felt. Uther had really loved Igraine and she had been torn from him, a part of him dying with her. Arthur had never really understood his father's motives for removing all magic from the Kingdom until now. Arthur wanted revenge for what Ceridwen had done to Alethea, like his father had wiped out all magic in vengeance for Igraine. Swearing there and then that Ceridwen would pay for what she had done with her life, Arthur was struck by a thought. What would happen now to Morgana?

By warning Alethea she had probably saved the Princess' life but she had shown insight in to the future. Uther would not believe that the dreams had been coincidence. In fact, he was so narrow minded that he would probably see Morgana as a seer, or, in other words, a witch and the promise that Uther had made to her father would be broken. Where magic was concerned, regardless of who used it whether for good or bad, Uther would severely punish those responsible. Merlin was lucky in some respects that he hadn't actually been seen practising magic and that both he and Alethea could protect him. Sure, they could probably stand up for Morgana but he doubted that Uther listen to them. He hardly ever did anyway, and Arthur saw no reason why this time should be any different. Arthur knew that he would never be able to forgive his father should he hurt her. After all, she was almost a sister to him, they were that close.

It was late afternoon when Alethea finally stirred. Arthur had been sat thinking of what could have happened and wondering just who the girl in the red dress was. She seemed to have arrived out of nowhere yet she got on well with the Court. She also enjoyed talking with the members of the Court and yet always disappeared whenever he was around. Did she not like him for some reason? And what was her name? Considering she had gone and defeated Ceridwen, Arthur reckoned that she was no ordinary noblewoman… But then again, in Arthur's experience very few noblewomen he'd met were ordinary. Deciding that he would find out who this mysterious girl was, even if it killed him, he knew that he would thank her the next time he saw her for saving Alethea's life. Alethea moaned softly, snapping Arthur from his track of thought as her eyelids flickered.

"Arthur?" she said softly.

"I'm here." The Prince smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened? Last thing I remember is Ceridwen trying to kill me."

"You were saved by the girl with dark hair."

"Remind to thank her then will you?" she asked. "And Ceridwen?"

"Locked away and will be punished accordingly." The Prince told her. "I thought I'd lost you…"

"Yeah well, you don't get rid of me that easily." she smiled. "But Penny…" she said, sitting up with her eyes wide with terror and her voice filled with panic.

"Will live. You were both very lucky, and will recover with rest."

"Great." she said, but seemed sulky as she lay back down.

"What?"

"One day of freedom and now I have to spend my time in this room again."

"But you've got me." Arthur pointed out.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up? Because it isn't working." she smirked.

"Well I'm glad that the knock to your head hasn't done any harm." They both smiled just as there was a knock on the door but before anyone could answer it, Uther stepped in, his face etched with concern.

"How is she?"

"I will be fine sire, with a little rest." Alethea told him, struggling to sit back up.

"Now that is good to hear. But what exactly happened?"

"It was…" Arthur began but Alethea cut in.

"An accident sire. Penny was a little jumpy and attacked my maid. I got injured when pulling the baby dragon off her." Alethea lied, knowing that the truth would kill both Ceridwen and Morgana. Arthur just glared at his wife.

"Is that the truth?" Uther asked. Alethea went to speak but…

"No sire, it is not. Ceridwen attacked Alethea when her back was turned. It was only by chance that she was saved." Arthur told him. Now it was Alethea's turn to glare.

"By you?"

"No… By one of the nobles. Young lady with dark hair, wears a lot of red."

"I know who you mean." Uther nodded. Both of them waited for Uther to elaborate but they were sorely dissapointed when he didn't. "But it was an attempt to kill you?" He directed this last bit at Alethea.

"Not as such…"

"Of course it was." Arthur put in. Alethea glared at him, thinking that he could be such a prat even at the best of times.

"Very well. We'll let you recover and then we'll have the trials."

"Trial don't you mean sire?" Alethea corrected.

"No, I was right the first time."

"But…"

"For Ceridwen and Morgana of course."

"…who?" Alethea finished, watching as the king left the room. Alethea just shook her head, turned away from her husband and closed her eyes. Arthur then realised what he had done and started after his father, begging him to think things over, that Morgana was not guilty, but Uther would have none of it. By the time the Prince returned to the room, he found Alethea staring at nothing in particular but she was not happy. That much was clear to him. He could guess why and all.

"Alethea, I'm sorry. I didn't think." She didn't say anything. "Alethea, please."

"On your own head be it Arthur. You really ought to think before you speak." she murmured, not turning round. Arthur just looked at her, wishing that he could turn back time and change what he had done.


	11. Trials and Tribulations

That was it. Alethea had had enough of her prat of a husband and her narrow minded father in law. Surely they could not allow this to happen. It wasn't right, it was unfair, unjust… Alethea knew the outcome of the trials before they had even taken place. Both Ceridwen and Morgana would be found guilty, one for witchcraft, the other for treachery, but both crimes carried the death penalty. Alethea should know for she had once been about to face the axe herself for witchcraft. However, Alethea knew that she could not let either of them die. Alright, so Ceridwen had tried to kill her, but the servant hadn't been herself recently. There had been something in the maid's eyes and she hadn't been that talkative. When Ceridwen had tried to kill her, her eyes had betrayed no emotion and Alethea realised that Ceridwen was probably under someone's spell. If that was the case, Ceridwen was innocent. Then there was Morgana. She was the King's ward kept under his protection but Alethea knew deep down that a promise made to Morgana's father would be worth nothing now. One dream wasn't enough to execute the dark haired girl, but Alethea knew that the Lady had suffered from dreams like this before, as did Merlin and Gaius. They wouldn't betray Morgana, but if Uther knew or ever found out… Well, they all knew what would happen. They weren't stupid. They just knew Uther too well to think otherwise.

Sitting up, Alethea looked over to her sleeping dragon and sighed. Life wasn't that bad, she supposed, but she was a little fed up of people not getting her way of thinking. Sure, she understood that things were different here, that she was a girl in a man's world, but still, it was just a little bit annoying. As she was thinking this, the dragon stirred, opening her eyes and looking over at her mistress. Alethea smiled slightly, realising just how cute Penny looked with two plasters criss-crossed on her forehead and a bandage wrapped around her stomach. The poor dragon must have suffered even more than Alethea and it was Ceridwen's fault. Or rather, it was the fault of whoever had bewitched Ceridwen.

"We must look a right pair…" Alethea mused. The dragon looked up at her and padded over, curling up in the Princess' lap just needing some loving. "But I must thank you Penny. You probably saved my life by attacking Ceridwen and I'm sorry I pulled you off. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." The Princess said before removing her hand from the young dragon and staring at her fingers which were covered in blood.

"No… No Penny. You can't die!" Alethea forbid, before shouting Gaius but no one came. Arthur had disappeared somewhere and there was no one around. Alethea had to roll her eyes. Was everyone stupid around here or something? She'd just been attacked by a would-be assassin but a few days ago and yet they'd left her alone. She couldn't think much of this though, she didn't have time. Climbing out of bed, Alethea steadied herself on the bed post and wrapped a cloak around her shoulders before wrapping a blanket around Penny. Ignoring the protests of her body, Alethea scooped the dragon up in her arms and went as quickly as she could to Gaius' chambers, knocking loudly on the door. The elderly physician was quite surprised to see the Princess stood there in the doorway.

"You should be resting." He pointed out before noting the look of pain on her face. "What's the matter?"

"Penny… Gaius, help her, please." she begged, practically in tears. She had grown so attached to this dragon since she'd first found it in her room and she didn't want to lose it now. He looked down, noting the dragon in her arms whose blood was staining her gown.

"I'll do what I can Alethea." He told her, taking the bundle from her aching arms and starting to go about his work. As he removed the blood soaked bandages, Alethea began to feel quite dizzy and before she knew it, she was falling…

"My lady…" She opened her eyes but moments later to stare into a pair of hazel eyes and realised that she was in a very concerned Lancelot's arms. Alethea just stayed where she was, waiting for the room to stop spinning and for her head to clear. She didn't trust with Lancelot even when she was in the best of health, let alone now and it didn't matter that Gaius was still in the room. Alethea could remember what had happened between her and the knight all too recently and she didn't want a repeat of it. Not now, nor ever again.

"My lady, are you alright?" he asked her, worry evident in his voice.

"Half left as ever Lancelot." she said, half smiling and feeling like she had just woken from a very long sleep.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Just some water please." As the knight to get her some, fresh from the pump, Alethea risked sitting up and let her balance settle before she did anything else.

"How's Penny?" she asked as she slowly got to her feet.

"I… Alethea, I'm afraid…" he began, and Alethea panicked. Please no, she thought, please don't tell me he's about to tell me what I think he is.

"Can you not do stitches?"

"I have done. She'll Alethea, but she's going to need a lot of care and attention."

"That's fine Gaius." the Princess told him, smiling a little just as her arms told her how sore they were.

"Now how about you? How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm on a ship in the middle of a storm. The room's swaying. That, and my arms are killing me."

"I have something for the pain but…"

"It tastes horrid? Don't all your medicines?" she laughed. "I'll take it."

"It's good to see you up and about you know."

"Just as well that she failed, even though I don't think that Ceridwen was doing it voluntarily."

"How do you mean?" Lancelot asked as he returned with water and gave Alethea a cup full.

"Well, her eyes were blank, like she was under some sort of spell."

"Ah… More magic. The King won't like this."

"He won't listen to me I reckon." the Princess shrugged before taking a sip of water. "After all, he hears magic and…" she didn't need to finish her sentence. They all knew what would happen.

It was a few days later when the trials began. Alethea was feeling a little better but she couldn't stand for long periods of time and so was allowed to sit. She had been given the place where Morgana usually sat, to the left of Uther and Arthur stood by her chair, one hand grasped on her shoulder whilst the sleeping form of Penny was curled up in Alethea's lap. The whole Court had gathered and Alethea noted that both Gaius and Merlin were looking grim, with the young warlock consoling poor Gwen. All of them knew the outcome before the trial had even started but Alethea couldn't help but remember her own trial. It was all seeming too close now and her husband sensed her discomfort. Arthur gave her a reassuring smile but she still felt uneasy. She could remember all too clearly how scared and nervous she had felt, knowing that no one would believe the truth and she sympathised with Morgana and Ceridwen, knowing just how they felt. Her heart went out to them both and she just prayed that Uther may see sense before condemning them to the chopping block.

"Bring forward the accused." The King said authoritatively and Ceridwen was brought forward, an evil glint in her eyes and she glared at Alethea, such hatred burning in her heart. Alethea just shrank back in her chair as Uther began to speak.

"Ceridwen you stand here accused of trying to assassinate the Princess of Camelot. How do you plead?" the girl said nothing. Alethea just thought then that she hadn't actually been officially made a Princess, so in fact should be first lady or something, but she wasn't going to say anything. "Your silence will do you no good girl." Uther hissed at the maid.

"She deserves to die." The servant snarled, her words echoing off the stone walls. "And he deserves to suffer. Arthur Pendragon should never be happy."

"Oh, and why is that?" Arthur asked coolly.

"Because you will suffer as they suffered. You do not deserve to be happy after all the misery that you have caused."

"What do you mean?"

"Camelot will fall. It may have survived twice before, but I promise you this Uther Pendragon, you will see all that you built crumble to dust." Alethea stayed sat where she was but her mind whirred, desperately trying to work out just what Ceridwen was saying. After all, these words could prove useful in the future. Unfortunately though, before she could make sense of them, Ceridwen was escorted out of the room whilst the Court began to decide the serving girl's fate.

"Guilty and so must die." one of the noblemen said and the others grumbled in agreement. Alethea felt that she had to say something before they condemned her maid.

"Would you kill an innocent woman?" she asked, silencing them all. "The girl is clearly bewitched. I know Ceridwen and she isn't a killer."

"You're right." Uther agreed. "She didn't manage to kill you." he said coldly.

"She wouldn't harm a fly. She's innocent. The words that she just spoke aren't her own but clearly someone else's. She is obviously under the influence of a sorcerer." Alethea argued.

"You would know." Uther spat back at her, his words cutting through the student.

"I had no choice." she murmured.

"Maybe she did."

"At least don't kill her. Not yet at least. Please sire, if you can find it in your heart to do so, do not kill an innocent woman." Alethea pleaded but it would seem that her pleas had fallen on deaf ears.

"Bring her back in." Uther called, showing no sign of having heard Alethea. "Ceridwen, you have been found guilty of treachery. For this, you shall die."

"No…" Alethea whispered in disbelief, although she had half known that this would happen.

"You shall suffer loss before I will." Ceridwen smiled cruelly as she was taken away to the cells. The Court immediately erupted into a frenzy of whispers whilst the King remained quiet. It was almost as if he was trying to delay this next part for as long as he possibly could. It was like he didn't actually want to do this and Alethea understood why. It couldn't be easy to try someone very close to you, especially one that you had raised like your daughter for ten years.

"Sire, the next trial needs to begin." One of the nobles stated. Uther sighed and knew that the inevitable had come.

"Bring her forward." Uther said softly, his heart sinking. He refused to believe that Morgana was a witch but he had to do this to be fair. He couldn't allow people to believe that the royal family didn't follow the law, no matter how high the cost. Morgana stood proud, daring everyone to look her in the eye. Alethea could not help but admire Morgana's courage and got ready her case.

"Morgana, you stand accused of witchcraft."

"What proof do you have?"

"You predicted the future, and this is not the first time that this has happened so I am told."

"I never wished for this. I never wanted this ability and the sleepless nights it brings."

"You must have magic to be able to see into the future."

"So what? You're going to kill me for saving someone's life?" she argued, her voice calm.

"I…"

"What chooses you and not the other way around? Have you not thought of that?"

"Magic is evil. It corrupts."

"It saves lives!" Morgana argued and Alethea noted Uther soften slightly, his grief at what he was doing evident for just a moment.

"Nevertheless, magic is banned from the Kingdom and anyone who is found practising it will be executed." The softness had all but gone now. Uther was the battle hardened King once more.

"I have done no harm, unless you call saving Alethea's life a crime."

"Take her outside." The King ordered.

"Sire, you can not execute her for some dreams. It could simply be coincidence." Arthur protested.

"It is magic, and you know what the law says."

"Then the law is wrong."

"It bends for no man."

"She saved my life at great risk to herself. Just don't kill her because of it. Please, I beg of you." Alethea pleaded.

"We must set an example to our enemies. If I let one sorcerer go free then we will be seen as weak and open to attack. I cannot deny that I regret having to do this, but it is for the good of the kingdom."

"She is innocent!"

"You still haven't recovered properly. Your head is still muddled and so you don't know what you are talking about." Uther dismissed.

"I know damned well what I am talking about!" she said, her voice raised.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that again. My word is law! All those who find the Lady Morgana guilty of witchcraft…" There were quite a few reluctant yes' here and Alethea prayed that someone would speak out.

"It is true sire, that Morgana has suffered from nightmares since she was tiny, but I do not believe that she can predict the future. Many of her dreams are sparked by things that she has heard or seen. I believe this to be one of those times." Gaius said, speaking out. "To execute her because of an illness will only send out bad messages."

"Who said I was going to execute her?"

"It is the law sire." One of the noblemen pointed out, silencing them both.

"Bring her back in." Uther said, considering his options. He seemed to make his mind up as Morgana stood in the middle of the room with steely defiance. She regarded Uther with a small hint of hatred obvious and she knew what was going to come next, even if Uther could not speak. She could see the words forming on his lips but he seemed to have lost his voice.

"So you're going to break the promise you made to my father because of a few bad dreams? You are even worse a king than I thought you were. Your son will make ten times a better king than you."

"Lady Morgana, you have been found guilty of witchcraft and so will be imprisoned until a further decision on your punishment is reached. Take her away." Lord Alfred said. As the Court disbanded, Alethea spoke out, fury running through her veins. She couldn't just sit back and allow this to happen.

"How can you allow this? Sire, you cannot let her to die!"

"She is to be imprisoned for the time being and don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do! I am the King of Camelot!"

"Morgana's right then. No wonder the people are longing for the day that Arthur is King. At least he won't condemn innocent people!" Alethea spat, scooping Penny up in her arms and storming out of the room.

No one followed her and that suited Alethea just fine. She knew that she had to calm down and so she sat on her bed, quietly fuming. How could he? How could he allow Morgana to be sent to her death? She didn't care what the King said. They all knew what would happen in the end. Letting Penny take the comfort of the bed, Alethea began to pace the room, cursing and muttering under her breath, knowing that she had to do something to save her friend. Glancing around the room, Alethea found the fire needed building up and she threw on a few logs before staring out of the window. There were times where she really didn't want to be here. It was obvious that no one took her opinion seriously.

"My lady…" Alethea turned around at the voice to find Merlin standing in the doorway, consoling a tearful Gwen.

"Come in you two. Is Arthur with you?"

"He's talking with his father." Merlin explained.

"Good. Shut the door." As the warlock did so, Alethea sat Gwen down. "We are going to get her out Gwen. She's not going to die."

"But the King…" the maid objected as Alethea handed her a handkerchief.

"Dry those eyes. Gwen, trust me, he is wrong and besides, Morgana is a friend. We will rescue her. I owe it to her." Alethea said, nodding in agreement with herself.

"You're going to need our help though." Merlin guessed correctly.

"Yep. She's going to need supplies, plus someone has to distract the guards."

"Then I shall undertake that task." Merlin smiled.

"Gwen, do you think you can gather what she will need?"

"Of course my lady." she sniffed.

"Good. Meet me in the corridor by the dungeons at midnight."

"And the Prince?"

"Leave him to me." Alethea smiled. "Now go, and don't breathe a word of this to anyone."

"We understand."

About an hour passed by before Arthur arrived looking rather annoyed. He said very little but by the way he kept looking at her, Alethea knew that he had taken his father's side in this argument. She could but try to change his mind but deep down she knew that she wouldn't succeed. Yet again her pleas would fall on deaf ears but it was worth a shot.

"We need to free Morgana." she stated.

"What?"

"You cannot let Uther kill her because of some dreams. It could just be coincidence."

"We can't rescue her. She's a witch."

"So was I, or have you forgotten that?" Alethea pointed out. There was an awkward silence for a few moments. "You rescued me when I was in the same position."

"That was different."

"You barely knew me! Morgana has been like a sister to you."

"We knew you were innocent."

"Even though my trial said otherwise? Morgana is not a witch and I'm telling you, let her go."

"No Alethea, and that's final! She has been found guilty of witchcraft by the Court and so will be punished accordingly."

"Then she will die and you will do nothing to stop that?" Alethea asked, knowing full well the answer. Arthur said nothing. "Then I am ashamed to call you husband." She told him, placing her wedding ring on the table in front of him before leaving the room.

"Alethea, wait…" Arthur softly called after her but she didn't turn around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a little before midnight when Alethea left her room and crept through the cold and dark castle. With only a candle to provide light, she tiptoed down the corridors so as to not wake anyone and soon reached the meeting place. Glad to see Merlin already there, she smiled at him and waited in silence for Gwen who arrived just a few minutes later. Smiling nervously at each other, they began to put their plan into action, Merlin knocking out the guards whilst Gwen went and got a horse ready for Morgana's escape. Alethea crept down the stairs and found the cell which Morgana was in and realised that she didn't have the keys. Cursing her own stupidity, she searched the guards to find that they didn't have them either. Hearing footsteps, the Princess froze. This was it. They were caught.

"Looking for something?" the dark haired girl said, dangling the keys in front of her.

"But how did you…"

"Ways and means." she said mysteriously before disappearing again. Alethea just thanked the lord before unlocking Morgana's cell.

"You shouldn't be doing this." The King's ward whispered as Alethea helped her out.

"I owe it to you. You rescued me once and it's about time I returned the favour."

"Thank you."

"Just stay safe Morgana." Alethea told her, escorting her outside to where Gwen and Merlin stood with a horse waiting.

"The three of you, thank you. It is good to know that I still have friends no matter what the accusation." The Lady said as she gave Gwen a hug. Mounting then, she rode off into the dark whilst Gwen, Merlin and Alethea returned to their beds.

It was early morning when Alethea returned the key to Arthur, gently opening his draw and placing the key inside, praying that her husband would not wake but as she closed it, Arthur opened his eyes and Alethea automatically moved away.

"Alethea? What are you doing?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Looking for my ring." she lied. "I came to apologise. Morgana's a friend and I can't bare to see anything ill befall her. I'm sorry."

"Right." he said sceptically.

"And I was wrong to say that I am ashamed of you. I am proud to call you husband, even if you can be a bit of a prat at times."

"I'm sorry myself. I should have listened to you." He said, before getting up and walking over to the table where Alethea's ring was. Taking her hand, he placed it on her finger. A smile passed between them before they heard the warning bells. Alethea bit her lip and hoped that Arthur would be a bit stupid again. The Prince threw on a shirt before they both ran to the Great Hall.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked the King.

"Morgana has escaped." Uther told him. Arthur looked at Alethea and walked over to her, a look of anger on his face.

"Tell me you didn't…" he said, but he was secretly pleased that Morgana had gotten free.

"Arthur, I…" she began, but both were interrupted by Uther.

"Did either of you have anything to do with it?"

"No sire. Alethea and I were fast asleep last night. We've only just woken." Arthur lied. The King regarded them both but neither of them showed any guilt.

"Very well, Arthur, you are to lead a search. I want her found."

"Of course sire." The Prince said, turning from the room and heading to his room to put on his armour. Alethea went with him, wondering why he had covered up for her but not arguing.

"Just as well I love you." The Prince told her.

"Thank you."

"It was you, wasn't it?" Alethea stared at her feet. "Well, I forgive you. You're right. She is like a sister to me, and I'm sorry for not arguing with you. I should have listened. You were right as you always are."

"Not always. But you're forgiven. Now go on, you'd best go and see if you can find her." Alethea told him before he left the room.


	12. Freed

Morgana sighed. What was it with Uther and hating magic no matter if it was used for good or bad? She had saved Alethea's life and what reward had she got? Imprisonment in the dungeons whilst Uther battled with his conscious as to whether he could kill the girl he had raised like his own daughter for the past ten years. She knew that his fear of magic would probably win so she would be executed, but she was determined that she wouldn't go without a fight. It was about time that the people of Camelot heard just how much of a tyrant their King was. Many people were longing for Arthur to come to the throne and Morgana could not blame them. At least Arthur would be a fair, wise and just King where the punishment would fit the crime unlike Uther who executed anyone who even mentioned the word magic. Such a stark contrast between father and son, Morgana mused. Arthur may have been brought up by Uther but he wasn't like his father at all. He would make the perfect King she reckoned, and Alethea would guide him. Of this Morgana was certain.

Pacing her cell, Morgana refused to cry. It hadn't come as any surprise that she had been found guilty at her trial. In fact, she had known it all along from the moment that she had been arrested. She knew that the King hated magic even though this wasn't exactly the same as sorcery. After all, she hadn't hurt anyone. She had only dreamt of things that had later happened. She hadn't been able to stop these dreams, no matter how much she wanted to. They had given her many a restless night and no matter how many potions Gaius made her take, she always ended up having nightmares. So many times she had woken screaming and Gwen would have to comfort her. So many times she had seen things happen in her dreams, only for them to happen in reality. She had used some of these to her advantage, saving Alethea was one of them. She knew that she had been putting herself at great risk by warning the Princess and now she was being punished for looking out for a friend. She doubted that her friends would do the same for her.

Sitting down on the straw covered floor, Morgana rested her back against the cool stone wall and realised that the last time she had been in the dungeon, she had been surrounded by children, women and few men whilst Nimueh reigned above. Last time she had been imprisoned she had believed Arthur dead and Gaius had told them stories of long ago to keep them from worrying. Now though there was no one apart from the traitor who had tried to murder Alethea. Morgana couldn't believe that she had been right that the girl would try to kill her, but to now be trapped in the same place… Well, Morgana didn't like that. It was hardly fair to be treated the same as a would be murderer. Staring at the other wall of her cell, Morgana sighed. It wasn't her fault. She had never asked for the ability to tell the future. In truth it was a horrid thing to have. She had dreamt so many things and there were times where she simply could not tell the difference between dream and reality. But no matter how hard she tried, the dreams just would not leave her. She would not be rid of them it would seem.

Hours must have passed by but Morgana could not tell. There was no natural light for her to tell whether it was day or night as they were deep beneath the castle, but Morgana guessed that it was probably night time. The people of Camelot would all be tucked up in their beds whilst she sat wide awake in the cold cell. She could hear the scurrying of rats and she just prayed that they wouldn't appear in her cell. It wasn't that she was scared of them, far from it, it was just that she didn't like them. Her ears pricked though when she heard footsteps and hushed voices in the corridor. Getting to her feet, the dark haired girl peered through the small gap in the door and caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye. Hearing cursing, Morgana realised that it wasn't guards moving about but it was Alethea and she had keys in her hands. Did she not know the risks of what she was about to do? If she was caught then she would be punished, and badly judging by the mood that Uther was in. Assuming that the Princess was rescuing her servant, Morgana moved from the door and went to sit back down, only for the key to turn in the lock and her door open. Smiling in thanks at Alethea, Morgana was touched to see Gwen and Merlin standing with a horse ready. There was no sign of Arthur though which annoyed her, but she knew that the King would probably have had words. Thanking them all for their help and hugging them all, Morgana mounted and rode out of Camelot, knowing that she would not be able to return for the time being.

As dawn broke over the forest, horse and rider came to a halt and Morgana allowed the horse to rest whilst she had breakfast. Opening the bag that Gwen had handed to her, she felt her eyes water a little as she found that the maid had well and truly thought of everything. Smiling slightly, she sat on the soft forest earth and bit into the flesh of an apple, savouring its sweetness and was content to listen to the bird song. As she was doing this, she noticed her horse begin to get a bit nervous. Morgana took a deep breath, glancing around the clearing but finding nothing out of place. She was certain that she was not alone though. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

"Who goes there?" she asked but received no reply. Calming herself and telling herself that it had probably just been a deer or something, she took hold of the horse's reins and followed the forest track for a while.

It was midday when she saw him. Hovering at the edge of the clearing, Morgana had stopped when she had noticed the young boy running around and her heart leapt when she saw who it was: the druid boy. The boy with his deep ocean blue eyes that could pierce the very soul was stood there gathering wood. Morgana made no move, not sure if the boy would recognise her but hoping that he would do considering the strong connection that she felt between them. Waiting in silence and watching him, Morgana realised that by his presence she may just have found herself a way of life away from Camelot. No one had to worry about using magic when you were a druid.

'_Morgana'_ she heard but she didn't do anything. It was good to hear him once more. It was then that she realised that the boy was looking straight at her, his eyes staring into her very soul.

'_Do not be afraid. We will not hurt you.'_ he soothed. Morgana took a step forward, coming out of her hiding place and found herself standing in front of the boy.

"Are you alone?" Morgana asked him, but the boy just shook his head and pointed to the other end of the clearing. Following his line of sight, she saw two men wearing cloaks chatting as they collected wood. She took one look at them and knew what she must do, but as she walked towards them, she was grabbed from behind and dragged away from the place, away from the druid boy…

When she came round a little while later, Morgana found herself somewhere away from the clearing and kneeling at the feet of someone. Blinking a few times, Morgana took in her surroundings and discovered that she was in the middle of some sort of camp. There were tents everywhere with people sat by fires happily talking whilst children ran around playing together. Magic was being used everywhere she looked and she couldn't help but gaze in wonder at these people. They weren't afraid to use magic and they weren't using it for evil either. Looking up, Morgana then found herself staring at a dark haired woman who had bright forest green eyes and wore a fine purple dress, which had seen better days, whilst an amber pendant hung around her neck. Her lips were bright red whilst she wore a cloak of light blue velvet. She didn't look familiar to Morgana but she seemed to be in charge of the people gathered. In fact, what on Earth were all these magical beings doing gathered here not that far from Camelot? Surely they weren't all druids?

"I know why you are here Lady Morgana" the woman said softly. "You have been disowned by King Uther Pendragon and found guilty of witchcraft. Now you seek shelter."

"I do." she confirmed, deciding it best not to lie.

"Then I have a proposal for you."

"And what would that be?"

"You join us." the woman stated simply.

"But who are you?" Morgana asked

"You are like us and we are like you. Like you, many of us can see into the future."

"You are magic?" she asked, just to confirm what she was seeing was true and not a trick of the mind.

"All of us gathered here are magical in some shape or form."

"But why are you gathered here?"

"To finish work not completed." There was a flash of hatred in the woman's green eyes.

"And what work would that be?"

"Tell me something Morgana, would you ever like to return to Camelot again?"

"I would… But why?"

"Do you wish for magic to be legalised?"

"I do not know."

"Do you despise the King?"

"I dislike some of his policies, but I do not hate him. He may be ruthless at times, but he is not heartless." Morgana said, shaking her head.

"Even though he has cast you out and wanted to have you executed? Even though he has persecuted anyone who even dares mention magic?"

"Magic killed his wife. He has a perfectly legitimate motive…" she explained.

"Shall I put this another way Morgana? If I told you the real reason why we were gathered, I'm afraid I would have to kill you. Now, as I am a fair woman, I will allow you to shelter here with us but only if you do something for me…"

"What is it you ask of me?"

"You join us and you may stay with the druids. I see you already have an attachment to the boy Mordred, but in return you must do what we ask, no questions asked."

"What will you ask of me?"

"Do not question me." the woman snapped, her voice filled with scorn. "Will you join us?"

"I…" she hesitated, spotting the druid boy Mordred standing to one side. She felt so strong a connection, she was so close to him and she felt very maternal. She couldn't leave him now that she had found him again. Besides, it wasn't as if she had anywhere else to go and it was highly unlikely that this mass group of sorcerers would simply let her go free.

'_Please Morgana'_ she heard Mordred's voice in her mind once more and she looked at his wide pleading eyes. How could she refuse him? How could she leave him so soon?

"Or let me put this another way." the woman snapped, getting very impatient. "Join us…or die!"


	13. Mischief and Merlin

**Thanks for the continued reviews. They all equal much love. **

**This chapter was part what written by my sister, and I hope you enjoy. Please r&r. **

**All reviewers get one of Merlin's scarves ;)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"MERLIN!" the young Prince sneered at the shocked servant as he appeared in the room. "What on Earth do you think you are doing?"

"I er… I um…I" the servant mumbled.

"Spit it out."

"Well, I, er…" The magician panicked and grabbed the closest thing to hand. "I er…I was polishing your goblets sire." he said.

"With my dirty shirt?" Arthur asked pointedly.

"With your dirty shirt…" Merlin said slowly, looking down to what he had grabbed. "Er no…I mean yes… I mean…" he quickly dropped the shirt and looked down at the floor.

"Never mind." The Prince rolled his eyes. "I need you to do a few jobs for me. The list is on the table." Arthur smirked at the thought of what the servant had to do before turning to leave and go out on his search for Morgana.

"Yes sire."

"Oh, and Merlin"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Don't go drinking my wine again!" Merlin looked up at the Prince, realising that he must be mistaking tiredness for being hungover.

"But sire, I haven't touched it." he protested.

"Sure you haven't." the Prince said sceptically. "Are you still here? Go and water the horses or whatever it is you servants are meant to do."

"Yes sire."

As the Prince finally left Camelot, Merlin set about doing the tasks on the list, feeling really unappreciated. Did Arthur not realise just how many times he had saved his life? And what thanks did he get? None. It wasn't fair. Merlin was a magician. He should be the one making Arthur scrub the floors and muck out the stables, not the other way around. Much time passed, the servant grumbling as he did his jobs but eventually he finished all of the tasks on the list, just as the sun was beginning to set outside. He had to smile slightly as he bumped into Alethea on the corridor, him carrying a pile of newly polished armour in his arms.

"Here, let me help." she told him as she took the top few pieces, allowing him to see. "Get much sleep last night?" she asked him with a smile.

"Not really. You?"

"None at all." she told him. "But still, I'm going to sleep well tonight."

"Same, if Arthur will let me."

"I'm sure he will. He's not that bad a taskmaster and besides, he won't refuse me anything." she told him with a glint in her eye. "Anyway, have you any idea who the strange girl is?"

"I haven't a clue of her name, but whoever she is, she is quite beautiful."

"You've fallen for her." Alethea teased before noticing Merlin's red cheeks. "You have, haven't you?"

"And what if I have?" he defended

"There's nothing wrong with it. In fact, it's actually quite cute."

"Yeah… but trouble is I don't know her name."

"I don't think anyone does to be honest." she laughed "But she doesn't seem to like Arthur."

"Who does?" Alethea shot the warlock a look that could kill, her eyes like daggers.

"Me for one. After all, I am married to him."

"I'm just joking." he assured her before they reached Arthur's room. "Does he know it was you by the way?"

"He knew that I was thinking of it and then he guessed this morning. He wasn't angry though. On the contrary. He seemed quite pleased in fact."

"That's good to hear."

"Yep. You got much left to do?"

"Just mend one or two of his shirts."

"Merlin, you won't sew straight. Take an early night." she told him.

"But…" he objected

"I'll do his shirts. It's about time I did something housewifey anyway. Besides, you look shattered."

"I am tired." he admitted.

"Then go. I'll take the wrap from Arthur." the warlock simply looked at her, thinking just how unlike her husband she was. "Just go and get a good night's kip."

"Thank you." he said, stifling a yawn.

He was practically asleep by the time he reached Gaius' chamber and it hadn't even gone dark yet. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stay awake for too much longer and he simply couldn't stop yawning. Stepping into the room, Merlin smiled a little at his guardian and told him that he was heading to bed before the young warlock climbed the stairs to his room. Each step felt like a mountain and the poor boy just flung himself onto his bed, although it was just a bit lumpy. Wriggling about and trying to get comfy, Merlin thought it a little strange that his bed was fighting back and making noises but he soon found out the cause of it.

"Get off of me you idiot!" she snapped, pushing him off her. A shocked Merlin just stayed where he was and stared at her, feeling completely dumbstruck. The girl in the red dress was there on his bed, looking rather annoyed and her hair was a little tousled.

"I um…I'm sorry." he apologised quickly. "My lady." he added, remembering her status.

"You will be." she snapped, getting to her feet and grabbing her bag before leaving the room. Gawping after her, Merlin paled a little as he heard her next words.

"Thanks for the scarf Gaius." she called, before leaving the room with a cheeky smile.

"What scarf?" Merlin called after her. A hand holding his favourite red scarf appeared in the doorway before quickly disappearing along with a mischievous laugh.

All thoughts of sleep were forgotten for the moment as Merlin jumped to his feet and chased after her. Knowing that she had the upper hand, Merlin ran after her. It was his favourite scarf after all and besides, he had no idea where she resided in the castle so now was the only real chance he had to get it back. Following the fabric down the castle corridors, Merlin came to an abrupt halt when Arthur suddenly appeared, looking grim.

"Merlin? What are you doing?" the young Pendragon asked, obviously having only just returned from the day's search.

"I erm…" Merlin began, trying to explain but the raven haired beauty was stood behind Arthur, waving the scarf around in the air.

"Have you done all the tasks I gave you?"

"Your wife let me finish early sire."

"Have you done everything?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I now need you to sharpen my sword, repair my chain mail and polish my boots."

"Of course sire."

"Good." Arthur smiled. "Well get to it then."

"Yes sire." And as Arthur carried on down the corridor in the opposite direction, Merlin chased after the girl who had raced ahead of him. As Merlin turned the corner just moments after the girl in the red dress, he heard a door slam shut and knew that he probably couldn't go knocking on every single door asking for a scarf, so a defeated Merlin returned to his chambers, retrieving Arthur's things on the way. Making a start on the work, the young warlock went to read his magic book, only to find that it had gone. It wasn't in it's usual hiding place underneath the floorboards, nor was it underneath his bed or in the cupboard. Practically turning his room upside down, Merlin couldn't find any trace of it.

"Gaius, have you seen my magic book?" he asked the elderly physician.

"I'm afraid I haven't. Why?"

"I can't find it."

"Have you looked everywhere?" the warlock nodded. "Well it can't have gone far. I'm sure it'll turn up Merlin." Gaius told him, thinking that the warlock had just misplaced it in his room, or at least he hoped so at any rate.

Waking early the next morning, Merlin carried out an extensive search of his chambers, perplexed as to where it had disappeared to. Checking his room once more, he began searching Gaius' cupboards and counters. Frustrated at not being able to find his magic book, he banged his fist on the table.

"Huh, what?" Gaius' head rose slowly from his pillow and looked around.

"Sorry." Merlin apologised before setting about tidying the mess he had made. Looking around, Merlin sighed. He had a lot of tidying to do…

"What time do you call this?" Arthur called to his manservant who had just appeared breathless in the doorway.

"Sorry sire. Gaius had me looking for something."

"I'll be surprised if anyone can find anything in there." Arthur complained.

"Likewise in here." Alethea said from the doorway, two fixed shirts draped over her arm.

"Well it's Merlin's job to keep it tidy."

"Well it's not his fault he's been a bit distracted."

"Distracted?" The Prince asked, confused.

"He's in love." Alethea told them. The Prince was incredulous.

"What?"

"He's in love." she told him as if it was the most natural thing in the world to say.

"But with who?"

"Who do you think?" Letting Arthur puzzle over it, the Princess turned to Merlin. "Get a good night's sleep?"

"Not really. My book's gone missing." he admitted sadly.

"Your book of magic?" the warlock simply nodded. "Where did you have it last?"

"My room yesterday."

"And has anyone been in your room other than you?"

"No… Actually yes. The red dress girl."

"Well there you go then. She may have it."

"So why don't you go and ask her for it instead of moping around here?" Arthur said.

"Does that mean you're giving me the day off?"

"Just the morning. I want you back here at noon."

"Yes sire."

Leaving the room, Merlin found his way to the corridor where he had last seen the young lady and wondered just which room was hers. He couldn't remember which door had slammed and they were all identical. Realising that he had no choice, the warlock began to knock on each and every door. Many people were out though and those who did answer didn't look that amused to see the young warlock standing there asking if they had seen his book. One or two of them told him to check the library for they had plenty of books, but one kind soul told him that they had seen a dark haired girl sat reading a book with a scarf around her neck yesterday. Pointing him in the right direction, Merlin knocked on the door but received no answer. Looking down the corridor to make sure that no one was coming, Merlin used his 'talents' and opened it.

Stepping inside, Merlin was somewhat relieved to find that the girl was not inside. Looking around the room, Merlin started checking all the books and sorted through the stacks of fabric, trying to find his scarf at the same time as his book. As he did this he couldn't help but notice how clean the room was, but spotted a few raven feather quills next to a pot of ink on the table. Intrigued, Merlin walked over to them and found a book lay open. It wasn't his though. In fact, he wasn't having much joy and found no sign of either of them. It was then that he realised that the raven haired lady would probably have them with her. Returning things to how he had found them and noting that she owned rather a lot of red dresses, he turned to leave, only to bump into one of the nobles who was stood in the doorway.

"What do you think you are doing in my daughter's room?" the man asked, sounding angry.

"I erm…I…" Merlin gulped

"Well spit it out boy!" The man snapped.

"I was… I was… I was dropping a book off for her my lord, but I'd best be off now."

"I think that would be wise." The nobleman stated, allowing the servant past.

As noon struck, Merlin took Arthur some lunch and was then told the news that the Prince wanted to practice his sword and mace skills. Merlin inwardly groaned, knowing that he would be covered in bruises by the end of the day and that this was probably the price he had to pay for having had the morning off to search for his book. Getting ready for it, they were soon on the training field, Arthur attacking with all his might whilst Merlin did all that he could to defend himself. In truth he was getting much better at doing this as time wore on, especially with the experience that they had both had over the past year. At the end of practice, about two hours later, they both returned to the castle, Merlin's joints screaming at him. He was sore and aching from where Arthur had landed his blows and as they reached the castle, the young warlock was given another long list of tasks to do.

Arms piled high with armour, shields, swords and tunics, Merlin walked down the corridor only for an arm to appear from an alcove, his favourite scarf dangling from a slender hand. His arms full, Merlin tried to grab it, only for it to be moved out of the way as he tried to grab it. Trying again and again, he couldn't catch hold of it until the things in his arms went clattering to the ground. There was the sound of soft laughter before one of the doors opened and Merlin looked up to find a furious King Uther standing before him.

"What do you think you are doing boy?" he scalded.

"Sorry sire. I tripped."

"Well perhaps if you spent more time looking where you were going rather than eyeing up the nobles you wouldn't."

"But sire…" he objected, about to point out that he wasn't eyeing up nobles.

"Just get out of my sight boy!" the King snapped. The young warlock just gathered up the things he had dropped and mumbled an apology.

"And don't let me catch you staring at ladies way above your status again!" Uther warned before returning to his room.

"Yes sire…" Merlin said before continuing his way to his room. The servant heard soft laughter and the sound of a book closing before the girl in the red dress hopped down from her seat and walked in the opposite direction.

Reaching his room, Merlin placed the pile of work to do on his bed before finding a clean shirt to change into. The raven haired girl came into the room, completely unaware that the half naked manservant was undressing in the corner and placed the magic book quietly on his bed, a black raven feather marking one of the pages. Upon turning to leave, she glanced upwards to see the bare-chested Merlin. She gasped with shock before making a very quick exit. Sure that he had heard something, Merlin turned around quickly to find that the door was just shutting and realised that someone had just been in his room. His eyes caught one last glimpse of red before the door shut completely. His gaze fell on to the book that was now innocently lying on his bed and Merlin opened the door to hear soft retreating footsteps.

"Wait… My lady, what about my scarf?" he called but the only reply was mischievous laughter. The young warlock simply sighed. It seemed that his favourite possession had now been commandeered and he would never get the chance to wear it again.


	14. Sneak Peeks and Sword Fights

**Hey. hope you like this chapter and thanks for all the contunued reviews. Hope you enjoy :)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bored, bored, bored… Arthur was out and about searching for Morgana, Merlin was busy doing his chores and Ceridwen… well she was in the dungeons. She didn't feel like reading, her room was already tidy and well, with nothing to do, she was simply bored. Turning to her dragon, Alethea sighed. Poor Penny barely moved now, every little thing causing her pain and the baby dragon would groan as she tried to move. Alethea knew that it would take time for the dragon to recover, like it would take time for her arms to heal, but she wished that Penny would get better soon. Camelot wasn't half as fun as it had been without her. But it was all Ceridwen's fault this. Whatever had gotten into the girl had almost killed the both of them and Alethea daren't risk setting her free for fear that she may succeed in killing the Princess second time round. So that was why the maid was still locked up safely in the dungeons. Alethea knew that Morgana was innocent whereas Ceridwen was far from it, even though she was bewitched…at least Alethea believed that she was. Pacing the room, the Princess debated whether she should go to the market just to stretch her legs but she knew that she daren't go alone. She didn't know if there would be any more attempts on her life and besides that, she wanted some company. She supposed that she could ask one of the guards but…

"My lady, I brought you some breakfast." Shaken from her thoughts, Alethea looked up to see Gwen stepping through the door with a plate of food in her hands.

"Thanks." she smiled, taking a piece of bread and tearing it in half.

"And I also bring news. If you'll have me…"

"You are to be my maid?" Alethea asked.

"Well, the King reckoned that it would only be fair considering…"

"That you're without a mistress and I am without a maid? Of course I'll have you Gwen."

"You will?" the girl seemed surprised.

"Yes, but on the condition that you call me Alethea and you stay away from my husband." she said before biting into the bread.

"That's fine Alethea."

"Good… Now, fancy going on a walk?"

"Where to?"

"Just around the town?" she suggested. "It's just I'm a bit fed up being cooped up in the castle."

"If you wish to, but what about your dragon?"

"Ah, you've got a fair point there." Alethea sighed.

"I could go and ask one of the other servants to keep an eye on her…" Gwen suggested.

"If you could I'd be very grateful."

So, a little while later, Princess Alethea and Gwen could be found wandering around the market, not really looking for anything in particular. Alethea was alert as she walked, determined that she would spot any dangers to herself before they even had chance to show themselves. She wasn't as confident as she had been before, and she was trying desperately not to let her fear show. She really didn't feel comfy out in the open but she had to get out of her room to keep her sanity.

"Are you alright? It's just you seem…You seem a bit distracted."

"I'll be fine Gwen. I'm just a bit wary." she explained.

"I understand."

"Say, fancy seeing if there's anyone training today?" Alethea asked, quickly changing the subject.

"If you want to…" Gwen shrugged. Alethea took the maid's indifference as a yes and dragged her to the training grounds where they found Sir Lancelot and Sir Gerard having a friendly bout. Leaning on the fence that surrounded the training area, the two girls watched on as steel blades clashed against each other and the men tried to gain the upper hand. Poor Sir Gerard wasn't having much luck though. He could barely even defend himself, let alone have chance to attack.

"Lancelot's rather good." Alethea commented.

"That he is… He's strong, agile…"

"Cunning." Alethea added

"And a bit good looking." Gwen admitted before then realising what she had said. "Not that I fancy him or anything."

"There's nothing wrong with it Guinevere." Alethea told her. "So come on then, who do you reckon would win out of Arthur and Lancelot?"

"That's a tough one… But I'd have to say Prince Arthur."

"Really? I would have put my money on Lancelot."

"Well, they're both equally matched."

"I suppose we'll just have to test it at some point. Tell you what Gwen, will you do me a favour?"

"Hm?"

"Stay here and watch."

"But where are you going?" Gwen seemed quite confused.

"To see Gaius. You can fill me in later."

"As you wish."

Leaving the field, Alethea smiled slightly. She had just come up with a plan which, if all went well, would mean that the legends wouldn't end up being totally screwed up and she was now putting it into action. Walking through the streets of Camelot, Alethea kept her eyes open and walked as quickly as she could without arousing suspicion but it was no use. She could hear footsteps and there were shady figures hanging around wherever she looked. Eventually fear overtook and she broke into a run, sprinting towards the castle as quickly as she could. Taking the stairs two at a time, Alethea was practically breathless by the time she was knocking on the door. She knew that she was just being paranoid but still, one simply could not be too careful. She would get over this in time, after all, people would be trying to kill the Queen for a while yet… Actually, that was a scary thought. She'd need a way to defend herself in that case…

"Princess Alethea, what can I do for you?"

"Some more balm for my arms and for Penny please Gaius." she said, catching her breath.

"Alethea, you're shaking." the physician pointed out, concerned.

"I ran all the way here." she admitted, leaning on the door frame.

"May I ask why?"

"I got a little scared in the town. I wanted safety and quick." she explained between breaths.

"Because of what happened with Ceridwen?" he asked, bringing her inside and making her sit down.

"I can't trust anybody now Gaius. I keep thinking that if I let them get too close they're going to try and kill me." she sighed, shoulders slumped and casting her eyes downwards.

"Does Arthur know that you feel this way?"

"I've not had the chance to tell him. I just don't want to feel so scared or so vulnerable."

"Then why don't you ask him to teach you to defend yourself?" he suggested, handing her a drink to calm her nerves. Alethea sniffed it, grimaced and downed it in one before coughing as it hit the back of her throat.

"Sounds like a good idea." she choked, her eyes stinging and her throat feeling as if it was on fire.

"I'm sure Arthur will be more than happy to oblige you." he said, handing her a glass of water. She sipped it, thankful for the cool liquid.

"He daren't refuse. After all, it will help me to not get myself killed."

"That's true." Gaius smiled. "And besides that, it'll be good for you two to spend some time together."

"Just another excuse to keep us away from our duties." Alethea shrugged. "Anyway, I'd best be off. I'll see you later Gaius." she said, picking up the two jars of ointment and heading towards the door, only to be struck by a thought.

"Actually, just one more thing…"

About half an hour later, Alethea left the room and took the stairs one at a time with the jars of ointment balanced in one hand. Smiling slightly, the Princess decided that she wasn't going to trouble herself with what Gaius had just told her but she would indeed ask Arthur to teach her how to defend herself. Walking along deep in thought, Alethea barely noticed the girl in the red dress heading in the opposite quickly, Alethea managed to thank her but was unable to say anything else as the girl disappeared up the stairs. Laughing a little, Alethea headed to her room where she planned on reading a good book for a bit, but bumped into Merlin who was carrying a lot of armour on the way…

After having helped the young warlock and giving him the night off, Alethea had gone to her room to find Gwen changing the bed sheets. Alethea just stoked the fire and collapsed into a chair, needle and thread in hand. Looking at the holes in her husband's shirts, she wondered whether he would be able to tell the difference between her stitches and Merlin's. Ah well, it was about time she did something that was very wife like. At the moment she barely saw him because of one thing or another and that was annoying her just a little bit. She understood that he had his duties as the Prince of Camelot, but even so, she was missing him just a little bit.

"You were right Alethea. Sir Lancelot is a very good fighter." Gwen commented.

"How many bouts did he have?"

"Too many to count. All I know is that he was the victor in all of them. He is very impressive." Listening to the maid go on and on about how good Lancelot was, the Princess allowed herself a small smile: at least a part of the legends wasn't going pear shaped. Threading the needle, she watched as Gwen finished making the bed and shivered slightly as a breeze swept through the room even though the window was shut. Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, Alethea stifled a yawn.

"Alright Gwen. I'll be fine from here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'll be fine." she assured the maid

"Good night my lady."

Once Gwen had left, Alethea began to sew up the holes in the shirts. Her eyelids felt heavy as she stitched but still she moved the needle in and out of the fabric. She hadn't exactly been the best seamstress at home as she'd always left the sewing to her mum but now she was really regretting not learning when she'd had the chance. Sighing, Alethea decided that Arthur would just have to live with dodgy stitches. Feeling quite soothed by the simple task, she happily sat in the firelight and watched Penny who was curled up at her feet. Slowly but steadily they were both getting better and Alethea couldn't wait for her dragon to be able to fly around Camelot being playful once more. Making the last stitch on the last shirt, Alethea managed to prick her finger.

"Ow." she grumbled, sucking her finger and placing the needle in the fabric.

"Alethea, why have you let Merlin finish early?" Arthur asked as he suddenly appeared in the doorway. The Princess immediately hid the shirts from her husband and looked up to find that he was looking rather tired.

"He'd done all his chores. Did you have any luck?"

"No sign of her." he sighed, sitting down on the bed and kicking off his boots.

"I'm sure she's safe."

"Thanks to you. What've you done to your finger?"

"Nothing." she lied.

"It's bleeding." he stated

"Splinter probably." she shrugged. "You look tired."

"It's been a hard day."

"Early night?" she suggested, kicking off her own shoes.

"Sure."

Alethea woke the next morning to hear Arthur shouting something or other. Through her sleep ridden eyes she could just about make out her husband sitting straight in bed in a cold sweat looking scared.

"Please don't hurt me… I promise I won't cut down the trees." he said, sounding so terrified and childlike that Alethea couldn't help but notice how cute he sounded.

"Huh?" she asked, still half asleep.

"I promise I won't harm any more trees."

"Arthur, what the hell are you on about?"

"I was hunting but… I was attacking absolutely everything I saw. I was chopping down trees mainly and standing on flowers before you appeared and started shouting at me for defores… defor…" he paused, unable to say the word.

"Deforestation?" she guessed "Too right and all. You can't just go around cutting down trees!"

"Well I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright Arthur, I forgive you. After all, it was only a dream." They were silent for a few moments.

"I've been thinking." They both began at the same time before chuckling.

"You first."

"No you."

"Ladies first."

"If you insist. Arthur, would it be at all possible for you to teach me how to use a sword?"

"Swordsmanship?"

"Yes. Sword fighting and stuff." Alethea nodded.

"But you're a girl." he seemed very confused.

"Really? I'd never noticed." she said sarcastically. "I've fought with a sword before now, and I'm a Protector of Camelot like you and Merlin."

"It's dangerous Alethea." he warned her.

"Think of it as self defence. It's just, I don't want to feel like I'm unable to defend myself if I'm attacked as you're not always going to be with me."

"Self defence? This is because of what happened with Ceridwen, isn't it?"

"I can barely go outside for fear. I need to know that I have some way of defending myself Arthur and this is the only way I can think of giving me peace of mind."

"So you want me to teach you?"

"Well, if you won't I'll just go and get someone like Lancelot to teach me…"

"I'm not going to win this one. Alright Alethea, I'll teach you."

"Thank you." she smiled, hugging him and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "So what were you going to say?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. So when do you want to start?"

"Well, as soon as possible?"

"Then get dressed. I'll teach you this morning."

So a little while later husband and wife were stood in the courtyard armed with wooden swords. Alethea stood tense, her memory immediately flashing back to a good few months back when she had been fighting Arthur in the midst of battle with real swords. She had nearly died that day, but she survived. Her shoulders tensed and her breathing quickened as she faced Arthur. She didn't know whether this had been a good idea or not. Then again, at least if she learnt how to use a sword she wouldn't feel quite so vulnerable.

"Alright then, first of all, relax. Take a deep breath and loosen your muscles." Arthur told her, noticing how rigid her stance was. It sounded as if he had said this many a time. "Mistake number one in battle is to tense up. It makes you slow"

"Which could be fatal?" Alethea finished for him. "Right. I think I'm calm now. What next?"

"Your stance is all wrong. Spread your feet so they're in line with your shoulders, like so." he demonstrated, making the correct stance himself. Alethea tried to copy it but it seemed she couldn't get it right at all. Just how much had she forgotten?

"It keeps your balance. Can you use your sword easily?"

"Yes."

"Good. We'll work on footwork at some other time. Now stand up straight."

"Right, what now?"

"Try to kill me." Alethea hesitated. Had he just said what she thought he had done?

"What?"

"You heard. Give it all that you've got."

"Alright then." And Alethea swung her sword towards him, only for him to move out of the way and defend her blow. Alethea stayed on the attack whilst Arthur remained on the defensive but both gave it their all. Alethea was beginning to feel a little bit exhausted though by the time she raised her sword to try and slice his shoulder, and Arthur caught her hand and sent her sword flying through the air. Alethea knew that if this was a real fight, she would be dead by now.

"Well, you seem to have the basics…we'll go from there."

Practising for most of the morning, by the end of it Alethea was completely shattered. She had failed to defeat Arthur but she didn't mind that, and he had been kinder to her than he was to his men. She supposed that that was part what to do with the fact that she was his wife, but still… He had taught her a couple of moves, and she could remember some of them that she had been taught previously, but the rest were new to her. It was quite hard to get the grasp of but Alethea knew that, like anything, with time and practise she would soon get the hang of it. Finally finishing for the time being, Arthur told her that he'd see her later as he went to go and find Merlin.

Feeling absolutely exhausted, Alethea walked slowly to her room, her legs beginning to ache. She was sore and tired and she quite fancied a bath. She'd enjoyed her lesson but it hadn't half taken it out of her. Her arms were killing her and she now could not stop yawning. Coming to a flight of stairs, Alethea stared at it in horror. This was going to hurt. In fact, she was practically crawling by the time she reached the top and collapsed onto the floor. Just lying there for a moment or two, she heard footsteps and glanced upwards to find one of the Knights- Sir Gerard wasn't it?- stood in front of her. Giving her his hand, he helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright my lady?"

"I'm fine thank you. Just a little sore. Arthur's been teaching me swordsmanship."

"Ah yes. You'll get used to the aching in time." he smiled as he helped her to her room.

"I'm sure I will do. Anyway, I shall see you around."

"Good day my lady." Closing her door, Alethea smiled slightly as she kicked off her shoes and looked at her bed longingly. Surely a few minutes would do no harm… Turning to her dragon before she did so, Alethea stroked Penny slightly, only to hear her groan slightly. Listening more closely, Alethea could just about make out one word. Ali.

**Oh, and I blame archaeology for Arthur's dream. we were learning about random hunting where the hunter kills everything he sees. Just a random image which i thought i'd share with you.**


	15. Rambles and Ravens

A few days had passed and the castle was filled with servants running from place to place, trying to get everything ready for the evening's feast. Those who weren't trying to get their master's clothes ready had been roped in to help in the kitchens or were mucking out stables. Many people had travelled a fair distance to come to Camelot for this evening and the hall would be filled with nobles, let alone the people of Camelot town who had also been invited. Merlin was one of the lucky few servants who wasn't having to run around getting everything ready at the last minute as he'd had the sense to get all the odd jobs done the night before. All he had left to do was polish the buttons on Arthur's jacket and keep his goblet filled that evening. Easy enough and fair enough, apart from the fact that Merlin was having to wear his official servant's robes again, feathered hat included. That was the only thing he didn't like about these official functions- he had to wear this ridiculous outfit all because Arthur made him. Then again, if it stopped Arthur from making his life hell then it was worth it.

All too soon Merlin was donned in his robes and helping Arthur to get dressed. You would have thought that after twenty years Arthur would be able to dress himself perfectly fine but no, he always needed a hand. Merlin knew though that he couldn't exactly query it and just did as he was told. It made his life a little bit easier that way. Helping the Prince with his jacket, Merlin looked at the door, sure that he had heard someone knocking on it. Arthur didn't seem to have noticed until the door opened and the Princess stepped into the room, an amused smile tugging on her lips.

"And they say that girls take forever and a day to get ready…" she laughed. "Now, will I do for tonight?"

"My lady, you look beautiful." Merlin commented, noticing that the green of her dress brought out the green in her eyes.

"But not as beautiful as your girl in the red dress?" Alethea smirked. Merlin said nothing, instead just blushed before catching the look in Arthur's eye as the Prince looked at his wife. The warlock decided there and then that he wasn't even going to guess what his master was thinking.

"You do look stunning." Arthur agreed. "In fact, more beautiful than ever."

"And you're saying there that I haven't been beautiful beforehand?" Alethea queried, feeling playful.

"Of course you've always been beautiful it's just…"

"Arthur, stop digging yourself a hole. That's my job." she smirked, especially at Arthur's look of confusion. "Never mind. Anyway, I have a visitor for you two."

"Who?" Merlin asked before spotting the black and gold ball of scales start to fly around the room. Penny the dragon now seemed to be fully recovered as she flew about and knocked one or two burning candles over. Merlin quickly put them out before they set fire to anything. The dragon came to rest on Arthur's head, her claws holding onto the Prince's crown. Arthur just stayed deadly still, the events in the marketplace flooding back to him.

"Target practise." The baby dragon purred before giggling. Both Merlin and Alethea had to stifle a laugh at Arthur's look of absolute fury.

"Penny, no." Alethea told the disrupting dragon . Penny just flew off Arthur's head, crown included and popped it down on Merlin's black hair. Arthur looked quite bewildered before going to retrieve his crown whilst Penny made the gesture of a hug and cuddled up to Merlin.

"Uncle Merwin…" she said cutely and the warlock just grinned. Someone was being liked more than the Prince. Arthur made to get his crown, only for Alethea to beat him to it, grabbing Penny first before the two of them handed the Prince the circlet of gold.

"Sorry Artwie." Penny whispered, beady little eyes looking at him. Arthur just took a deep breath.

"Anyway, everyone is waiting for us in the Great Hall. I think we'd best go and join them." The Princess said.

She could not have been more truthful either. It seemed to Merlin that the whole population of Albion had turned up for this feast. There was barely enough room to move for the crowd but the warlock soon didn't mind when he caught sight of a certain someone stood talking to one of the knights and also to Alethea. She was wearing yet another red dress, but this time it was scarlet and matched Merlin's robes, and the servant had to wonder whether that had been purposely done. Waving at the girl, she smiled back at him before Arthur gave him a dig in the ribs.

The warlock sighed mournfully before taking up a jug of wine and starting his duties. The hall was filled with the sound of chatter as everyone took their seats, a hierarchy still present with the nobles eating closer to the King and the people of the lower town sitting at tables at the other end of the hall, but everyone was being served the same type of food. Filling Arthur's cup, Merlin stood behind the Prince as Uther began his speech.

"People of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate peace between our kingdom's and the unity of our towns…" the King began, but Merlin wasn't paying that much attention. In fact, it wasn't only his mind that drifted but also his feet. Before he even realised it Merlin was standing behind his raven haired beauty and attending to her. She didn't seem to mind and in fact did him a bit of a favour as she somehow managed to set fire to his hat when messing with a candle. The hat was no longer fit to be worn and the girl simply winked at the warlock as he put the fire out. Then, as the King finished his speech and a toast was raised, the feasting began.

There seemed to be a little bit of a commotion though when Alethea's dragon sat on Uther's plate and ate his food.

"Sorry sire." The Princess apologised as she tried to get hold of the baby dragon , whilst the King just went a bit purple in the face. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and silence fell upon the hall as they watched the events unfold. The King, although angry, didn't say a thing whilst the baby dragon simply looked up at Uther innocently. With wide eyes, she looked very little and frightened.

"Sowwy granpa. Wuv you." The King calmed down then as Penny went straight back to Alethea, resting on her shoulder whilst everyone else returned to their conversations. Merlin just smiled, especially when he heard the scarlet clad Lady say something about baby dragon's being cute. The warlock then caught Arthur's eye and knew then that he would suffer for his disregard for his duties but it was worth it just to see the Lady's smile and the annoyed expression on his master's face as the young noblewoman waved mischievously at Arthur. All too soon though the evening came to an end and Merlin helped the other servants to tidy up before retiring to his chambers.

The next morning Merlin woke bright and early and picked up his magic book, opening it at the page that was marked with the raven feather. The first thing that he noticed were the small doodles of ravens in the corners and that when he flicked the pages, the ravens appeared to fly. A smile tugged on Merlin's lips but soon turned into a grin when he not only found that she had marked the spell of copying things such as clothes, but also that she'd added an extra page to the book which was a portrait of him. It seemed that this mysterious girl with raven hair and a fascination for Merlin's scarves was also a very skilled and talented artist. Keeping the page marked, the young warlock then realised what this meant. The young lady knew that he was a warlock and yet she had said nothing about it. Did this mean that he could talk to her about his talents? And could she possibly be magical in another way than her beauty? The only way that he would find out was by talking to her and to do that Merlin needed to find her and have an excuse to do so. Getting up and dressed, Merlin knew exactly who would be able to help him and just prayed that she wouldn't mind the disturbance.

"Merlin, what brings you here?"

"I need some advice." he confessed.

"On?"

"How to capture a Lady's heart." Alethea simply smiled knowingly as she stepped out into the corridor, already dressed.

"Well, flowers are usually a good start, unless they have hay fever in which case probably not."

"Hay fever?"

"An allergy to pollen. Makes you sneeze and your eyes go red and puffy." the Princess explained. "But if she does have that then you could always try chocolate."

"Cho-co-late?" Merlin asked, quite perplexed and Alethea realised then that she hadn't been thinking.

"Damn it! That hasn't been discovered yet. I fear I've made a very grave mistake. Send me home Merlin! I need chocolate!" she begged half joking. Of course she would never abandon true love for a simple foodstuff but it had taken Merlin a good minute to realise that she had only been jesting.

"So if flowers don't work?" he prompted.

"A gift of some kind like, ooo I don't know, like a necklace or a book or something." she suggested.

"A necklace or a book?"

"Something that she would really like."

"Right."

"So who's the lucky girl?" she asked, but both knew that she didn't need to.

"Can you not guess?"

"This mysterious girl with a fondness for red dresses and your scarves?" she asked and Merlin simply nodded. "Alright then Merlin, as Arthur is still sleeping I'll let you go and get her. Just try not to scare her away." she smirked.

"Thank you Alethea." He positively beamed.

Heading to the forest just moments later, Merlin had the excuse of gathering supplies for Gaius when all he wanted to do was gather some wildflowers for the girl who had captured his heart. As he finished collecting the herbs and mushrooms for the physician, Merlin looked around to see if he could find any flowers that the young raven beauty would like. Spotting some red ones, the young warlock picked a few of them, only to look up and find the girl sat nearby. His scarf was wrapped around her neck whilst a black cloak was wrapped around her shoulders as she sat with her back leaning against a tree trunk, just opposite from where he was standing. She seemed to be sketching something but held an expression of frustration and anger on her face. Merlin didn't know whether he should say something to her or just leave and pretend that he had never seen her, but she then looked up, her midnight blue eyes meeting his own sparkling sky blue.

"Are you spying on me?… Did my brother send you?" she asked quickly.

"My lady, forgive me. I was merely collecting some supplies for Gaius." he explained as he stepped into the clearing, unsure of what else to do.

"And the physician needs flowers now does he?" she asked sceptically.

"Well erm…" Merlin began, trying to come up with some excuse and failing miserably.

"Because you see, if they are perchance for me, I must tell you now. I am allergic to flowers."

"Oh…" he said, a little disheartened. That meant that he now had to find her some kind of gift. "But if I may ask, what are you drawing?"

"Ask you may but don't expect an answer."

"Can I see?"

"No."

"But.."

"No Merlin!" she snapped, hiding the picture from him. Suddenly all her usual mischief had disappeared and it became quite apparent that something had happened to upset her.

"My lady, are you alright?" he asked, somewhat concerned.

"Not really. I've had a bit of an argument with my brother." she sighed. "Apparently we are soon to return home but I don't want to leave. I like it here."

"Oh…" Merlin sighed. He didn't want her to leave either.

"Can you not just magic it better?" she asked, her eyes wide and pleading as she stood up.

"How about a hug? That's the best kind of magic there is." he said without thinking, his arms automatically raised to embrace her. She looked at him and felt slightly bemused when she found that he was being deadly serious.

"No...No hugs… You come near me and I promise that you will regret it." she warned, taking a step back.

"But…" He objected, though the look in the girl's eyes quickly silenced him. "Alright, no hugs but other than that I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to help "

"Worth the ask though." she shrugged before catching movement out of the corner of her eye. "What was that?"

"I think that was a raven." Merlin told her, following her gaze.

"A raven? Really ?! I would love to have one of them!" she told him excitedly.

"Then I shall see what I can do ." The warlock smiled and began chasing after the black feathered bird.

As the raven perched on a branch, Merlin climbed up the trunk and tried to get it, only for the bird to take flight once more and the warlock tumbled to the ground. Feeling slightly dazed and confused, he picked himself up and brushed himself down before Merlin followed the raven and after quite a few unsuccessful attempts, gave in as one particular word came to mind.

"_Aderyn._" he whispered softly and as his eyes flashed amber the raven froze midair. The young warlock quickly caught the large bird in his jacket before returning to the girl in the red dress victorious and with a triumphant grin plastered across his face.

"My lady." he greeted before presenting her with the bird. The blue eyed girl looked at Merlin with wonder and amazement as she took the jacket from him to reveal the feathered creature. Finding something to tie the raven's foot with, she opted for Merlin's scarf and tied one end to the bird and the other to her wrist before handing Merlin his jacket.

"I think I'll call him . . . Pip Squawk."

"A good name for a raven." Merlin agreed, noticing that the bird wasn't struggling. This girl seemed to have a way with animals.

"But what about you? I still do not know your name."

"Then I suppose you'll just have to try and guess it ." she told him with a hint of amusement in her voice as they both began to walk back to the castle. " I'll tell you if you come anywhere close"

"Alrighty then"

"Good"

"Is it Mary?"

"No."

"Vivienne?"

"Nope." The girl smiled, shaking her head.

"Leorna? Wynne? Blanche? Ianthe?"

"Nope… You'll just have to keep guessing." she told him as they neared the castle.

"Keep guessing? But…"

"But nothing . Anyway we're here now and I'm afraid I must dash . There's something I've got to attend to. See you later My lord . Oops! I mean Merlin" she smirked before disappearing.

"Good day my lady." Merlin wished her, not realising that she had addressed him as if he was a noble.

"Oh, and don't go asking my servants either!" she shouted to him before vanishing from sight. Merlin looked on after her before taking the stairs to Gaius' chambers, his head feeling a little muzzy. He dropped the supplies and flowers on the physician's desk before going to his own room. Closing the door, Merlin was scared half to death by the sudden appearance of Arthur.

"Where have you been?" he asked, arms folded and leaning against the wall.

"I was , erm , collecting some supplies for Gaius? "

"All morning?" The Prince asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me Merlin." The Prince warned. "This can't go on."

"What can't?" Merlin asked innocently.

"You damned well know what I mean." Arthur snapped. "She's a Lady of the Court and you are just a servant. You can't even be friends."

"But…"

"I'm sorry Merlin, but it simply cannot be."

"You… You hypocrite!" Merlin told him, his blood boiling. "Alethea is not of noble blood and yet she is now the Princess. Her rank did not stop you from marrying her."

"That was different…"

"Oh yeah? Because she fell through time it gave you the right to marry her did it? I'm sorry Arthur but I can't… I simply cannot help who I fall for."

"Then I suggest you learn how to. Good day." The Prince said coldly before leaving Merlin to calm down. The young warlock simply cursed and threw himself onto his bed, wishing that life didn't have to be so unfair.


	16. Excalibur and Expeditions

Two or three days had passed by since Arthur had had words with Merlin and the Prince was beginning to wonder if he had done the right thing. After all, Merlin did have a good point in that status hadn't stopped him from marrying Alethea but… Well, things were difficult. Arthur was the Prince which was a big help for him. Merlin was only a servant, and a very sad one too at the moment. In fact, Arthur had never seen his servant like this, moping around and saying as few words as possible. It was obvious that Arthur had gone and hurt his feelings as the servant was quieter than ever. There were no comments about anything, no voicing of opinions, nothing… It was strange, but the Prince knew that he would have had to say something at some point. Merlin could not go around falling in love with daughters of noblemen. There was just too much of a gap in the social hierarchy.

Sighing, Arthur went to find his father in order to get the day off. It was going to be a fairly quiet day anyway but the Prince knew that it would be better to get permission first rather than an ear bashing later. The King smiled when Arthur explained his reasons and so the young Pendragon went to get two horses saddled up. Leaving the stable boys to make Caspian and Snowdrop ready, Arthur then went to find his wife and see if she was yet awake. Taking the stairs and walking down the corridor, the Prince couldn't help but smile. He knew just exactly what he was going to do today and he had plenty of time to do it in. Walking into the Princess' room, Arthur found her to still be sleeping. Smiling a little, he leant forwards and kissed her gently on the forehead. The only reaction he received was a soft groan and so Arthur kissed her neck and then tenderly kissed her lips.

"Arthur… Can I not just have five more minutes?" she mumbled into the pillow, her eyes remaining firmly shut.

"No. Come on Alethea. Get up and dressed. I'm going to continue our lessons."

"But…" she objected, opening her eyes.

"I'll meet you in the courtyard in fifteen minutes." he told her before leaving his confused wife to get ready, stopping off at the armoury on his way to the courtyard.

Alethea finally appeared at least half an hour later dressed in a tunic and with her leggings tucked in to her boots. She had a cloak thrown across her arm and Arthur had to smile as she regarded him with a bit of amusement.

"I take it we're not practising in Camelot then?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"How did you guess?"

"It's because I'm psychic." she laughed, wrapping the cloak around her shoulders.

"You'd best not be." he said dead seriously, playing along.

"Of course I'm not." she smiled. "Alright then, considering you've not let me have a lie in, tell me where we're going?"

"Somewhere nice and quiet."

"Where?" she asked as he helped her get onto Snowdrop.

"The forest." he answered as he got onto Caspian.

"Then I'll race you." she grinned as she sped out of the courtyard and through the streets, scattering the people who had to dive out of her way. The Prince simply laughed before he made sure that his saddlebags were secure and rode after her. He especially had to smile when he saw the girl in the red dress dive out of his way.

"Alethea, wait! You don't even know where abouts we're going!" he called after her as he spurred Caspian on. She seemed to slow down slightly as she left the town walls and Arthur finally managed to catch up with her as they reached the forest edge.

"Arthur, can I ask you something?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Ask away."

"What were you going to say the other day?"

"When?" Arthur asked, not able to remember just exactly which day she was referring to.

"I was asking you about these lessons but before I asked you were going to say something."

"It doesn't matter." he shrugged.

"Arthur, please… It's been bugging me since."

"It's just… Well it's no big thing really considering but…" Well it was actually quite a big thing but Arthur was still trying to work out a way to ask her. "I, erm… How do you feel about children?"

"I love them." she smiled at him. Well, that was a good thing.

"Would you like your own?"

"Of course I would Arthur, but possibly not just yet."

"That's alright Alethea. It's just…" he went to explain but she took the words right out of his mouth.

"Male heirs and such?" she finished for him. "It's alright, I understand perfectly."

"You do?" he asked, having to clarify as he could hardly believe his own ears.

"Of course I do. And I would love to have kids of my own some day, just not now. The risks of childbirth here…" She didn't need to finish her sentence. They both knew the risks well enough.

"It's alright Alethea, it's just, well…"

"I know. Anyway, what exactly will you be teaching me today?" she asked, quickly changing the topic of conversation.

"Going back over what I taught you last time and then we move onto footwork."

"Don't tell me that sword fighting is rather like dancing?" she asked reluctantly.

"That's exactly it."

"Then you have rather a difficult task ahead of you. I can not dance for toffee."

"Nonsense, and besides, I'll soon teach you."

"I'm sure you will." she smiled. "In fact, I have every faith in you."

"Good. Now come on, we're not quite there yet."

About twenty minutes later they finally came to a halt and Arthur helped his wife to dismount. Alethea simply smiled as the Prince didn't let go of her but instead held her to him, his hands wrapped around her waist. Their lips were just inches apart and Arthur quickly closed the gap, too lost in the moment to notice Alethea wrap her hands around his waist and steal his sword. It was only when the blade was pointed at him that Arthur realised what she had done and he immediately held up his hands in surrender.

"Whoa, don't kill me!"

"As if I would." she laughed, placing the sword in the soft earth. "But you of all people should know that distraction is one of the greatest things in a person's armoury. It can be fatal to your opponent you know." she told him, smirking.

"Where did you learn that then?"

"Oh, you just pick these things up. Besides, it's the oldest trick in the book." she shrugged. "So here starteth the lesson?"

"That it does." the blonde Prince nodded.

So the young couple set about practising, starting from where they had left off last time and working from there. Beginning with wooden swords, they went over the moves that Arthur had taught Alethea in their first lesson before he began to teach her some new ones. Practising for quite some time, Alethea soon began to tire and sat down. Allowing her to rest, Arthur had to smile. She was coming on well although she still had some very big holes in her defence. The Prince knew that with his help this would soon change though. Watching his wife and feeling quite bemused, Arthur wandered over to where the horses were tethered and retrieved something from his saddlebags. Hiding the item behind his back, he went over to his wife and smiled at her as she looked up at him curiously.

"What on earth have you got there?" she asked as she got to her feet.

"Nothing." Arthur said innocently.

"Arthur, don't lie."

"Fine then. Close your eyes." He was a bit surprised when she did exactly as she was told without even querying it. Taking the item from behind his back, Arthur knelt down on one knee and presented it to her, the flat of the blade resting in one hand with the hilt resting in the other. "My lady."

"Can I open them yet?"

"Of course." he smiled, watching her reaction.

"It's a sword." she said, surprised.

"It's yours."

"Really?"

"Take it." Arthur had to smile as she did so and simply watched as she began practising some of the moves that he had taught her.

"Thank you." she told him, pecking him lightly on the cheek. "I've always wanted a sword of my own you know, and this one is perfect. It's perfectly balanced, easy to hold, pretty and, more importantly, it came from you."

"Well, I am happy to have helped." He told her, drawing his own sword. "Now, shall we practise?"

"With these?"

"Well, considering the only damage a wooden sword would do to your opponent is give them a splinter…"

"Right then. I'll try not to hurt you."

"You wish… I bet you can't even scratch me."

"Oh? Is that so?" she smirked before attacking him. Play fighting, they both avoided hurting each other and had a good match. Arthur decided partway through though that he may as well let Alethea win. She deserved to after all her hard work. However, he didn't even get the chance to start allowing her to make a few hits before she made a good strike at him. He parried the blow with his sword but there was a loud clash of metal seconds before Arthur had a sword at his throat.

"I win I should think. Ye yield?" But the young Pendragon was absolutely speechless as he stared at the hilt that was in his hand. All that remained of his sword was the handle and a few short inches of the blade. The rest of it appeared to have shattered with the pieces of the blade lying on the ground.

"You…You broke my sword." he said, shocked.

"What?"

"You destroyed my sword! My father gave me this."

"Arthur, I'm so sorry," Alethea apologised. "Here, take mine."

"No that's yours. I can't take it."

"But…" she objected.

"Alethea, no! That's a gift from me and I don't want it back."

Deciding to call practise to an end, they both mounted up and went for a ride around the forest, Alethea being remarkably quiet. Arthur decided that it was because she felt guilty when she didn't need to be. It had just been an accident, that was all. It wasn't as if she had intentionally broken his sword after all, and besides, Arthur knew that he could easily get another sword. It wasn't as if they were rare items now, was it? He couldn't take much more of her silence though and he just had to say something.

"You don't have to worry about it you know."

"But it must have some sentimental value Arthur. I can't help but feel guilty."

"Alethea, don't worry, I can soon get another."

"But…" A look from Arthur quickly silenced her. "Oh alright then." Carrying on, they soon came across one of the villages and decided to stop by for lunch. They were welcomed with open arms and given the best food that the villagers could provide. To Arthur it was a measly little meal but Alethea treated it like it was a feast, thanking each of the villagers for their kindness and hospitality. Arthur supposed that he should be grateful, which he was, but he had been brought up being pampered and living in a life of luxury. This to him was not normal for a Prince, but Alethea seemed to appreciate all the thoughtfulness and kindness that had gone into it. Arthur was used to having people wait on him hand and foot whilst Alethea wasn't. She had been brought up very differently and according to her, Arthur would change poverty stricken villages like this into ones which housed well fed people, but only when he became king, and that could be a long while yet.

About an hour or so later, they eventually left the village and somehow ended up stopping at the lake. Looking at the snow capped mountains behind it, they both found it a little strange that there was a mist floating above the water even though it was a warm mid afternoon. Alethea just seemed to guess what was about to happen, especially as an empty wooden boat arrived at the shore. The Princess urged him to get in it and watched as he was taken to the middle of the lake. Arthur just stood in the moving object, curious as to how it was moving for there was no one paddling. Things were about to get much stranger though, for the boat stopped in the middle of the lake and refused to move. Feeling like he had been tricked, the Prince was about to test the depth of the water when a pale hand holding a sword suddenly came shooting out of the water. The arm was clad in a glistening samite and the sword was held aloft in a magnificent manner. Hesitating for just one moment, Arthur took the sword before the hand disappeared back beneath the lake and the boat returned him to shore.

"I reckon those runes will say 'take me up' on one side and 'cast me away' on the other." Alethea told him, grinning as he showed the sword to her.

"How do you know?"

"Because, my dear husband, you have just been given Excalibur by the Lady of the Lake, as the legend says. Although it should be Merlin who is with you and not me but still… I can guarantee that Excalibur will never break on you."

"Right…" he said sceptically as he put it in the scabbard on his belt. "Shall we head for home?"

"Sure."

But before they reached Camelot, they were distracted by the sight of smoke rising above the trees and, curious, they followed it until they reached the edge of some sort of camp. Staying hidden, Arthur noticed that the place was filled with people practising magic but one person in particular caught both their eyes. Glimpsing her from behind, they noted her soft blue cloak and her dark hair. One name sprang to mind as they looked at each other

"Nimueh." they chorused. Arthur went to draw his sword but Alethea's hand on his arm stopped him.

"No. It's suicide. We couldn't defeat just two sorcerers alone, let alone over one hundred. It's best we leave them to it. They're not doing any harm for the time being."

"But…"

"Arthur, let's get back to Camelot and then go from there." so, reluctantly, the Prince rode back to Camelot with Alethea, wondering just why so many sorcerers were gathered nearby, and certain that the woman they had glimpsed was Nimueh, even though they had killed her. Arriving back at the castle, Arthur left the horses with the stable boys before heading up to see his father. Knowing that the King had to be informed, Arthur paused outside the wooden doors and took a deep breath. Uther wasn't going to like this one bit.


	17. Love notes and Liasons

**Hey, thanks for all the continued reviews. It's coming up to a year now since Alethea arrived in Camelot and I started writing fanfic, so I'm glad to have shared my stories with you. Hope you enjoy this next chapter and all reviews= much love and cookies. Also, Happy Halloween :D**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't forgive Arthur for what he had said but Merlin knew that he would have to face him at some point. The Prince had probably only acted out of his best interest but it still didn't take the edge off his words. They had wounded Merlin and the warlock couldn't help but wonder if he should stop thinking of his raven haired girl, but that was nigh on impossible when he kept on seeing her around the castle. He might not have been able to forgive the Prince, but he showed up to work. He would only speak when he needed to though, otherwise he remained quiet, which was unusual for him. Three days after their argument, Merlin was given another long list of things to do and this time it included having to look after Penny. This Merlin didn't mind, particularly considering the baby dragon preferred him more than Arthur. Besides, at least this one didn't want to destroy Camelot, unlike some he could mention.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Alethea asked as she appeared in the doorway wearing a tunic and leggings.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, looking up from the boots he was polishing.

"It's just I know that Arthur had a word with you."

"He did." Merlin confirmed

"And I know that he wasn't that kind…" Now that was a bit of an understatement. He'd been downright cruel telling Merlin that he couldn't fall in love with a noblewoman after the Prince had gone and married a girl from the future who was not of noble blood.

"But I reckon that nothing and no one should stand in the way of love. Besides, what Arthur doesn't know can't hurt him…" she said conspiratorially.

"Huh?" Merlin asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Just keep it discreet, and perhaps write to her." she suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea." Merlin said wanting to hug her. "But what should I say?"

"Well, that's up to you to decide."

"Well what would you recommend? What do girls like to read?"

"Perhaps a poem?" she proposed. "Now, I really must go. I'm already late enough for whatever Arthur has planned. Look after Penny for me. I'm sure you'll do a better job than my husband managed."

"Have fun." Merlin told the Princess as she left.

Doing his chores first, Merlin found that he had a fair amount of time to himself once he'd finished them. Penny had barely moved and so the young warlock decided that, considering Arthur wasn't around to stop him, he would try and write a note to the lady whose name he still did not know. Finding parchment and ink, Merlin looked over at the sleeping dragon who had not yet moved which suited him fine. Putting quill to parchment, Merlin hesitated. What should he write?

'_Darling, darling girly_

_I write to say I love thee…'_

Scratching that out, Merlin crumpled up the paper and threw it into the fire. Starting again on a fresh sheet, he wondered what else he could write. Trying to think of another poem, he soon had one written down.

'_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_God made me pretty,_

_But not as much as you.'_

No, that was way too presumptuous. After all, she might not think him pretty. In fact, she probably didn't think of him at all. As Arthur said, he was nothing but a servant and nobles rarely gave their own servants a second thought, let alone anybody else's. Glancing upwards as he threw a few more failed attempts onto the flames, he saw that Penny had finally woken and was now wandering towards the fire. Knowing that dragons could breathe it, Merlin wondered if baby dragons could withstand flames. Getting to his feet and knocking over a bottle of ink in the process, he tried to stop the young dragon from injuring itself. He was too late however, and the young warlock was forced to watch helplessly as the ball of scales walked into the pile of burning wood and paper. He need not have worried though, for Penny padded out of the hearth unscathed. Sighing with relief as Merlin realised he'd been holding his breath, he immediately set to clearing up the mess he had made using his magical talents. It was as he was doing this that he was suddenly struck by inspiration. Grabbing some clean parchment, he started to scribble.

'_Your dresses are red_

_My scarf is blue_

_You may love ravens_

_But not as much as I love you x.'_

Deciding it best not to sign it, Merlin folded it into the shape of a bird, like Alethea had taught him a while ago, and went to find the young noblewoman's room, praying that she would not be in there. That would only lead to complications. Taking Penny with him, Merlin noted that the dragon was slightly bigger than it had been before it had stepped through the flames. Thinking that it was just the light tricking him, the magician walked to the lady's room and was grateful to find it empty. Placing the paper crane on the girl's pillow, Merlin left the room and headed back towards Arthur's chambers. Wondering where half his day had gone as he heard the bell mark mid afternoon, the servant was shaken from his thoughts by the sight of a worried Arthur and Alethea standing outside Uther's chambers.

"What's the matter?" he asked them.

"We.." Alethea began just as the door was opened. Wanting to know more, the two creatures of magic went into the room with the couple.

"Arthur, Alethea, enjoy your ride?" The King asked from his place by the window.

"We did, but we have some disturbing news."

"What is this news?" Uther asked as he turned to face them.

"On our return to Camelot my husband and I stumbled across a large camp of people who are gathered less than a day's ride from here."

"The people gathered are practisers of magic, but there is worse to come. We saw a woman there father, and from what we can tell it was Nimueh." Arthur finished for his wife.

"It cannot be. Alethea defeated her! Nimueh is dead!" Merlin said, not able to believe what he was being told. One look from the King stopped him from saying more.

"You know, come to think of it, I'm not convinced that it was Nimueh." Alethea said. "After all, we only saw her from behind and she may have worn the same style cloak, but it could be anyone." she explained.

"Magic is banned from Camelot, and this camp must have only one purpose: to destroy Camelot and all that it stands for. They must be removed by any means possible!" Uther told them with a passion.

"But we cannot go charging in. This requires some planning."

"Then we'll hold a meeting first thing tomorrow morning to discuss our plans."

Dismissed, they retired to Arthur's chambers where a tired Alethea sat on Arthur's bed with Penny curled up in her lap. Both watched on as the scene unfolded before their eyes, for apparently all of Arthur's red and white shirts were now a very fetching shade of baby pink. Arthur seemed to believe that this had something to do with the warlock but Merlin was completely innocent for once.

"I wouldn't worry you know." The Princess said with a smile. "You could start a new trend."

"I am not wearing pink!" He protested.

"Why not? It quite suits you." Merlin had to stifle a laugh as Arthur turned red in the face.

"Pink is not suitable for the Prince of Camelot!" he snapped. "And I want you to sort this out at once!" He directed the last part at Merlin, who simply picked up the offending items of clothing and carried them to his chambers where he started trying to return them to their original colours. Spending the rest of the day doing this, by the time he'd finished the red shirts were slightly lighter than they had originally been whilst the white shirts had a very slight pink tinge. Folding them neatly and putting them in a pile, Merlin turned in for the night, wondering if the girl in the red dress liked her poem…

The warlock was woken early the next morning to discover that the Prince required to see him urgently. Wondering if the castle was under attack or something along that line, Merlin ran to Arthur's chambers where he found the blonde hiding something from him.

"You wished to see me sire?"

"Ah yes Merlin. I have something for you." Hoping that it wasn't another lecture, the warlock tentatively walked towards the Prince.

"For me?"

"Don't sound too surprised. A little birdie told me that part of your robes were destroyed." Merlin's heart sank. He wasn't going to like this gift. "So I thought that this needed rectifying and I went and got this for you." Handing him a box, Merlin took the lid off to find a simpler hat. It was midnight blue with a burgundy red ribbon wrapped around it, a brooch attaching two raven feathers to the fabric. Amazed that Arthur hadn't gone fancier, he smiled at the Prince's next words.

"Well, aren't you going to try it on then?" Doing just that, Merlin turned to Arthur and watched as his expression changed.

"What's the matter?"

"That's not what I asked for."

"I like it."

"But where are the feathers? It should be bigger, bolder, brighter. A lot more extravagant than that." Arthur asked, somewhat confused.

"Sire, it will go with my robes." Merlin assured the Prince. "But that reminds me, you have to go."

"What?!" Arthur looked like he was about to murder his servant there and then.

"The meeting."

"Oh." Realising that he would be late, the Prince left Merlin to go about his duties. Sitting down, the warlock decided that he would write another note to his lady, but this time it would be better and longer. Clearing a space on the table, he sat and tried to think of something before he got one idea.

'_To my raven haired beauty who,_

_Has eyes the shade of midnight blue._

_I felt I simply had to write this note,_

_To tell you just how much I dote_

_On you and your many dresses,_

_Your pale skin and long tresses,_

_And to make sure that you know,_

_I'll always love you even when you go_

_Home wherever that may be_

_Though I wish you'd stay with me._

_Yet still I do not know your name_

_But I do enjoy our little game._

_Just know that when you leave_

_I'll be watching with a wet sleeve_

_From all the tears I will cry_

_For a part of me inside will die._

_And so I must bid farewell to thee_

_My raven haired beauty, of whom a part will stay with me x.' _

Getting to his feet, Merlin went off in search of his "raven haired beauty". Letting the ink dry, he folded the sheet into the shape of a bird and walked towards the girl's room, only to find her sitting on the window ledge near the Great Hall. She had her raven perched on her shoulder and she wore his scarf on her head, whilst a black cat was sat at her feet. Smiling, Merlin stayed out of view around the corner as he placed the paper crane in the palm of his hand and whispered '_cleren' _before blowing. The bird drifted towards the girl as Merlin watched. Her black cat pawed at the parchment, attracting the noblewoman's attention and it wasn't long before she caught it. Opening it out, she began to read.

"Aww…" she said softly once she'd finished. Looking around to see who had sent it, she glimpsed Merlin's blue scarf and his dark hair. Seeing this, Merlin immediately turned and ran. "Wait!" she called, but all that she received in way of a reply was the echoing sound of retreating footsteps.


	18. Decisions and Dilemmas

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad that you like all the Merlin love, and I can assure you there will be more yet. Hope you enjoy reading the next chapter. And also, is it just me or does it feel like the first week of December rather than November? Where has the year gone? Anyway, please R and R.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Join us, or die!"

It hadn't been much of a choice, but rather more of a statement. Morgana knew that she had nothing to lose by joining them. On the contrary, by joining them she would gain, not lose. She would get to spend more time with the druid boy who she felt such a motherly bond to. The boy who, without Merlin, she would never have met. The boy whose life she had saved right under Uther's nose, defying the King by saving a druid. So she had agreed to stay. She had joined them of her own free will. Besides, it was hard to say no to a camp full of sorcerers.

It wasn't as bad as she had first thought it would be to be totally honest. Life with the druids was just like going on a long journey, camping overnight, the only difference being that this was a little more permanent. Most of them were living in tents, but others had built shelters out of wood, and there were fires burning near the entrance of most places. And when the people weren't using their magic for chores and odd jobs, they were relaxing. The children spent most of their time playing or practising, but the older members of the groups would teach them in the way of magic. Morgana would often sit to one side when the young druids were being taught and watch in fascination. She couldn't believe that the elders would be teaching children in the art of war and destruction, but Uther did, believing that all magic was evil and that would be his downfall. As the young children learned, they would practise, making pictures appear in smoke or figures appear to dance in the flames. It was all innocent fun, but then again these skills could soon be turned around to harm.

The children weren't the only ones to learn though. Morgana herself was learning about her own gift. Hers was a rarity among all those magic, but enough was known about it to help her. She had the sight, she'd been told, and it could cause a lot of troubled nights for the person at the beginning. However, it could be mastered with a bit of help and that help she was getting. She now knew that she didn't have to suffer with the nightmares and since she'd joined the camp she had gotten the best night's sleep in years, without having to take any vile tasting potion.

Her life with the druids was peaceful and enjoyable. It may not be as comfy as her life had been in Camelot, but it was still a nice life. She liked it here and she was loving the time she got to spend with Mordred. Actually, she could not remember ever being this happy. She had made quite a few new friends, who genuinely liked her for being her, and not simply because she was the King's ward. In fact, they hadn't even held that fact against her, even though they didn't like Uther. She did hear quite a few bad things about the King, but that was to be expected was it not? These words were even hushed whenever she was around though. However, as she enjoyed her time here, one thing troubled her, weighing at the back of her mind-what was the sorceress going to ask of her?

Morgana had been with the camp of magicians for a good few weeks now and so far she hadn't a clue what she was going to be asked to do. Morgana knew that she wouldn't be allowed to question, query or disobey anything that would be asked because her life would be forfeit if she did. She knew that she was living in a dangerous place her, but for some strange inexplicable reason, she would not have it any other way. She didn't know whether it was because of the boy or if it was because of the feeling of acceptance, but she liked it here. She really did, which then made her wonder if she would want to return to Camelot if she ever got the chance to.

Camelot… How was it managing without her? Did anyone even miss her? Had they even believed that she was a witch? How was Gwen, her faithful maid? Had she, Merlin and Alethea been caught aiding her escape? Was Arthur missing her? He had been like a brother to her and she like a sister to him for so long now. He had confided in her on so many occasions about so many things, and she had often pestered him into doing the right thing. In some respects she was responsible for making him the man he was today. And what about his new wife, Alethea? The poor girl had suffered so much since she had fallen through time and yet in the end she had gotten her fairytale ending. She had deserved it considering the amount of heartache she had endured. She had been a good friend to Morgana, so much so that she had risked everything to free her. Morgana just hoped that the Princess had given Arthur a good talking to afterwards, preferably including boxing his ears or whacking him round the head with something hard… Then there was the King. Did he regret his decision? Certainly at her trial he had been reluctant to condemn her. He hadn't even passed sentence, instead one of the noblemen doing so. In which case, had Uther just stood back and watched, too proud and too cowardly to stop it?

"Morgana, can you fetch me some water please?" Her thoughts disturbed, Morgana looked up to see the man who had taken her in.

"Sure." she flashed him a smile as she picked up the bucket and walked to the stream. Elphin, for that was what her guardian was called, had been very kind to her these few weeks, she mused as she walked. He had given her food, shelter and warmth for practically nothing in return. All she had ever had to do was fetch some water or run a few errands, which wasn't a lot in return. Reaching the stream, she filled up the bucket and walked back, smiling as Mordred came running towards her. He was playing with some of the other children in the camp and he hid behind her as a young girl with wild red hair came towards her.

"Excuse me, you haven't seen Mordred come this way have you?" the young girl asked.

"I think he went that way." Morgana told her, pointing in a completely random direction. As the girl continued her search, Mordred flashed Morgana a smile before running off in the opposite direction to the girl.

It was two days later when she heard the news. It was early evening and the camp was tucking into the evening meal when it spread. Two people had been spotted at the edge of the camp, a young couple they were, and they met the exact descriptions of Arthur and Alethea. Apparently they had managed to get away but Morgana knew that this couldn't be good news for any of them. After all, it was highly unlikely that a rescue party would be sent out for her considering no one knew where she was. Then again, if it got back to Camelot that there was a massive camp of sorcerers in the castle's shadow then it would only be a matter of days before they met with Camelot's steel. She wasn't the only one to think this either. That was very quickly evident.

As the sun set ending another day, a camp meeting was called which everyone had to attend. Morgana sat near the front of the congregation with Mordred sat beside her. Both knew that this couldn't bode well. In fact, Morgana knew that what was to come next was inevitable but that didn't make it any better. Waiting patiently, she could not help but wonder if the sorceress would be redeeming her promise very soon. The amassed people had been talking noisily, but they were very quickly silent at the appearance of their leader.

"The time has come my friends, to avenge the deaths of our comrades, executed just because they practised magic. The time is now to exact our revenge and make them pay for what they did to us! We helped them of our own free will and what did we receive in return? Nothing but the flames! Did they help us when we screamed for aid? No. Now it is time to make them pay. They shall suffer as we have suffered. Twice now we have tried and failed, but this time we will succeed! Already Camelot is weakening for they believe that there is no threat left to them. My friend is dead because of them, but I say to you, people of the old religion, we will have our revenge!" The leader said and the whole camp cheered. All did, except for Morgana who was working out just what this woman meant. The sorceress obviously wanted revenge for the death of Nimueh, which meant that Alethea was yet again in danger. Suddenly things began to fall into place as she realised that the woman hadn't stopped talking.

"…dragon egg. Her own maidservant tried to kill her, and what about the handsome knight in his shining armour, everything that her husband is not?" So Ceridwen really had been bewitched. Alethea had been right and yet no one had listened to her. Then again, Uther was blind when it came to magic.

"That's all good and well Eowyn, but what do we do now?" One of the warlocks asked.

"We fight, and we shall be the victors."

"What makes you so sure?" one of the younger witches asked.

"I have seen it in the stars. Besides, would Uther really want to risk killing his ward?" Eowyn, for that was what the leader was called, paused for effect whilst Morgana felt everyone's eyes resting on her. "No… The battle is already won, and Camelot is ours for the taking. Within two days, it will belong to us."

The consensus was to move at dawn which meant that there was a lot to be done in a short space of time. As everyone went to pack up, Morgana found herself singled out by Eowyn and she knew what was to come next. She didn't need her seeing abilities for that.

"I'm redeeming that promise Morgana. You're going to help us."

"But…"

"Nah ah, no questions, no objections, just your full co operation. You are going to tell me how I can finish what Nimueh began."

"And if I won't?" Morgana asked defiantly, hiding her nerves.

"Simple. The boy dies." Morgana realised then that she was in a bit of a dilemma and that whichever way she turned she would lose something. At least if she told Eowyn about Camelot there was a chance that Gwen, Alethea and the others would survive. If she didn't then Mordred stood no chance. In fact, Morgana wouldn't put killing one of their own past Eowyn.

"Very well, you give me no choice in the matter. What do you want to know?"

As dawn broke of a new day, the group of followers of the old religion began their march on Camelot, ready to face whatever the castle and its magic hating king would throw at them. They weren't afraid, for they were certain of victory. All were, except for one. One who felt like a traitor to herself. One who would feel responsible for what was going to happen for the rest of her life.


	19. Worries and Warlocks

_She was cold, oh so cold, as the moon cast shadows on the cobbles. Her body lay broken on the floor with her life's blood pouring away like water from a well. She was in so much pain but there was no one to make it better. No one to tell her that everything was going to be alright. Alethea had seen so many terrible things in the past few hours and now all she wanted to do was forget them. She had seen her friends fall victim to magic and now she was the only one left. All she wanted now was for her husband, her one true love, to hold her in his arms and cradle her to his chest, telling her that everything was going to be alright. Alas, that was not to be for Arthur had fallen in battle alongside his father. The Princess was the only one of them left, the only person left alive in Camelot but she had only minutes left. It hurt so much and tears stung her eyes as she lay there. All she wanted now was for death to be speedy and take her before they came back. She had already been through enough and Alethea didn't want to suffer anymore. It was no use, Camelot had fallen and now nothing would ever be the same. Taking one last breath, she welcomed the icy darkness…_

She woke with a start feeling completely terrified with tears rolling down her cheeks. She told herself that it had all only been a dream but it had scared her so much that she immediately checked her chest to find no blood. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down but felt her scar ache. Knowing that this was all just psychological and her fear kicking in from finding the camp of magicians, Alethea turned onto her side and smiled slightly when she saw Arthur next to her. He was fast asleep but quite alive, and that was how she wanted him to be. Alive that was, not always asleep. Settling back down, Alethea turned onto her side and let her fingers mess with Arthur's hair as he turned over and wrapped his arms around her. It was moments like these that let Alethea know that she had made the right choice a few months ago.

It was with some shock that Alethea realised that she hadn't thought of her home in ages. In fact, she hadn't really had chance to think of her life before Camelot since she had said 'I do', and that scared her. She never wanted to forget her family or friends but she had gotten so comfy in Camelot with Arthur that at the moment she felt like she never wanted to go back to the future. Sure, she did miss her parents, her friends and her life at college, but now her heart didn't long for that life. She loved it too much here at Camelot. She had so much now, so much that she would lose if she returned home. She may return to her parents but she would lose her husband. She'd see her friends but she had so many more here and well, as much as she loved college, she had learnt more in one year at Camelot then she had done in eleven years of school. It wasn't that she was being cruel, far from it, it was just that she stood to lose more by leaving Camelot then she had lost from the future. Besides, if she left Camelot then it wouldn't only be her heart that she would break. She was sure that she would destroy Arthur by leaving him. Alethea knew then that she would have a tough choice if it ever came to it.

But then again, she might not get that choice. Magic had brought her here and it could quite easily send her back. One spell was all it would take, and what with a load of magicians not being far away… A battle was inevitable. Arthur would be fighting in it which scared her, especially considering something inside her was telling her that she would be parted from him sooner than she thought. It would kill her to lose him. She had found her soul mate in him and that was something that could never be replaced. Even if she did get to choose, Arthur could not come with her to the future as it wasn't his destiny. Perhaps it was meant to be… She would be home in her own time and Arthur would stay in Camelot, as he was meant to. He might seek solace in Gwen, therefore allowing the legends to correct themselves. It would be as if though she had never been there, and that thought pained her. She wouldn't be able to bear it should she be torn from Arthur and Camelot. She had found happiness here and she didn't want to lose this now, not after everything they had been through. Only one thought troubled her more, and that was the thought of seeing Arthur dead.

She had nearly lost him twice now because of Nimueh and she swore that it wouldn't be third time lucky, regardless of the cost. If it meant losing her own life to save his then so be it. She loved him too much to let him die. She would do anything if it meant that he would live, and she meant anything. He had to live to fulfil his destiny and become the greatest king that England would ever see, and he could not do that if he was dead. Even though the legends were well and truly screwed up now, Alethea knew that there would be major consequences if the lead character died before he had chance to even start making Camelot the perfect place.

"Alethea…Are you awake?" her husband asked as the first light of dawn came through the windows.

"I've barely slept." she confessed, snuggling up close and letting her head rest on his chest.

"Worrying about the camp we found?"

"I know that a battle is imminent and I was wondering if it would end up with me being sent back home."

"That will never happen. I won't allow it."

"You won't be able to stop it though. If I am sent back to my home time, I will never see you again."

"I won't let that happen, unless it is your choice. In which case, I will never forget you."

"I'll never leave you Arthur Pendragon. I swear it."

The Court met that morning in Uther's council chambers straight after breakfast. The King's closest advisers were gathered as were Arthur and Alethea. As an honorary Protector of Camelot and as Princess, she knew that her opinion would be highly valued although she found it a bit unfair that Merlin wasn't present. After all, had he not also been made a Protector of Camelot? However, Alethea had no experience of battle plans and she still held that her defeat of Nimueh had been sheer luck so she hoped for once that no one would listen to her suggestions. Sitting down in her chair next to Arthur, Alethea allowed her mind to wander once more. This time she could not help but wonder if Camelot would have been better off without her. After all, since she had first arrived two battles had been fought and many lives had been lost. She still felt guilty for all the deaths that had been caused and Camelot still hadn't yet had chance to recover. It seemed it wouldn't get that chance for a little bit longer either.

"Gentlemen, we are gathered today to discuss the best way to deal with a camp full of sorcerers that have been found within Camelot's shadow." Uther began. This led to the nobles having a heated debate and Althea could pick out a few points.

"We should meet them before they reach the town."

"And we need reinforcements."

"We need to cut them off before they even have chance to get to the city walls."

"All well and good, but we don't have many men."

"It'll be suicide."

"No! Gentlemen, my lords, some quiet please!" Alethea interrupted, shutting them all up. "Forgive me. I have very little experience in these things but I know that we are greatly outnumbered and have very little time to get reinforcements. That does not mean we should throw in the towel and let the magicians win."

"We have no way to fight magic!"

"Ever heard of not fighting fire with fire? We have weapons and shields. If we are sly and cunning, we will have very few casualties."

"I know what she means. Numbers aren't everything and we may not need magic to defeat them. We have managed in the past." Arthur said, backing up his wife. "We should meet them before they reach Camelot and take them by surprise. Our people have already suffered enough."

"When should we meet them?"

"Tomorrow. We make our camp at first light and then… Then we wait."

Battle plans were discussed well into the afternoon and once the council was dismissed, Alethea was forced to let Arthur go and prepare his men whilst she stayed in the Council chambers. Pacing the floor, she couldn't help but worry. She had already had one sleepless night and it certainly did not look like she would get any sleep tonight either. All this talk of war was bringing back memories of pain and anguish and guilt for the deaths of so many men. After all, it had been her and Nimueh who had started the first battle and then the second one had been Nimueh's fault, although she had been disguised as Alethea at the time.

"You'll wear the soles down until they're paper thin doing that." Uther said as he reappeared in the doorway.

"Sire." she greeted.

"You are worried about the battle." It was a statement, not a question.

"I am worried about rather a lot of things, but the battle is the main one."

"You're worried that Arthur will get himself killed?" She simply nodded in answer to him. Uther's eyes met hers "I will not allow it, I swear." and she knew that he really did mean that.

"Nor will I, but I can't help but wonder if I should never have come here though."

"You said yourself you had no choice."

"Well, if I had not arrived in Camelot then no lives would have been lost. Things may have been better without me."

"Don't you dare think that Alethea. Without you Arthur would not be so happy. These battles were not your fault, nor is this one. Camelot has been waging war against magic for twenty years and it is no different now."

"Really?"

"Really." Uther nodded. "Now, is that all that it worrying you?"

"That's all." She walked towards the door, smiling in thanks at the King.

"Alethea" she paused. "Whatever happens over the next few days, I know you'll do the right thing, and should the worst happen…" Uther sighed "Should the worst happen, look after Arthur for me."

His words were still echoing in her ears as Alethea walked down the corridor. She hadn't told Uther everything because there was something that she could only discuss with one person. It was simply a case of finding them. If only Morgana was still here… She would have understood. She would have said the exact right thing but she wasn't in Camelot anymore. Sighing, she walked on, deep in thought. She soon snapped back to reality as she quite literally walked into the person she was looking for.

"Alethea, are you alright?"

"Merlin, just the person I wanted to see."

"Really?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes. I need to talk with you."

"Is it to do with the girl in the red dress?"

"Not this time."

"Then that's fine." Heading towards Alethea's chambers, the Princess let Merlin sit down by the fire whilst she smiled at Penny. The dragon had now nearly doubled in size since she'd encountered the flames but Alethea didn't mind. Stroking Penny's head, she turned back to Merlin.

"So what's the matter?" the young warlock asked.

"I'm worried about what's going to happen in the battle, both to me and to everyone else."

"Arthur will be fine. He's a great warrior."

"I know, but he will be against a load of magicians who probably want him dead. I don't want to lose him Merlin, nor do I want to break his heart."

"Break his heart? How..?" he seemed confused for a moment until the penny dropped. "Oh…You mean go home?"

"Not by choice. You know as I do though that magic brought me here Merlin, and it can quite easily send me back."

"They'd need to directly cast a spell on you and to do that they'd need…You mean to fight, don't you?"

"Side by side with you and Arthur." Alethea told him.

"There's nothing I can say to stop you, is there?"

"You know me too well Merlin. There's nothing that can stop me. The Prince is fighting and I don't see any reason why I shouldn't fight either."

"Then you'll just have to be careful."

"I know. Penny will protect me, don't you worry. So how's things going with the mysterious young lady?" she asked, changing topics.

"She seems to like the poems I wrote her."

"Does she know that it was you who wrote them?"

"I left them unsigned, but I think she has an idea they're from me."

"Just do me a favour Merlin…"

"Yes?"

"Tell her your feelings before it's too late."

"I will do." They were silent for a few moments before they heard Arthur calling for his servant. A few minutes later the blonde Prince opened the door and after allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, was surprised to see Merlin sat talking with Alethea. He'd been looking for them both and hadn't been expecting to find them both in the same room.

"Merlin, I need you to polish my armour, fix my shield, sharpen my sword and then sort out your own."

"Of course." Picking up the offending items, Merlin escaped to his chambers to allow husband and wife some time together. Alethea stayed standing, watching as Arthur threw himself into a chair by the fire and kicked off his boots.

"Busy afternoon?" Alethea asked him, noticing that he looked exhausted.

"Last minute training. I'm still not sure that many of them will survive."

"Not one of us is guaranteed to survive tomorrow, battle or nay."

"I can't help but feel that I could have trained them better. I mean we're down on men to start with and to go against magicians…"

"We've got Merlin." Alethea pointed out.

"He daren't practise magic in front of my father."

"Don't underestimate him. Merlin is going to become one of the greatest sorcerers that ever lived, and he won't be evil."

"But… If my father sees…"

"he'll be distracted by the battle. Uther has told me himself that he means to fight."

"I know." they were silent for a moment. "I want you to promise me something Alethea."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't fight. You stay here in Camelot and look after our people."

"I will not promise that."

"Alethea…" he said sternly.

"No Arthur. To stay here not knowing if you will come back to me alive will drive me insane."

"I'll be fine." he assured her.

"You can't know that. Arthur, if anything should happen to you I couldn't bear it."

"Alethea, I can't let you fight. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"I can look after myself. I can fight and I have Penny."

"You only know the basics…" Alethea snapped then.

"We're up against sorcerers anyway. Do you really think weapons are going to do us any good?" The atmosphere was so tense that it could have been cut with a knife. "Arthur, please, I don't want to fight. This could be our last night together."

"I'm not going to be able to stop you, am I?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Then let's make the most of this evening." He smiled slightly as he got to his feet and took her hand in his. Brushing his lips against her skin, he smiled devilishly before picking her up and carrying her towards the bed.

"My lady."

"My lord." Alethea smiled before kissing him, all worries forgotten for the time being…


	20. Broken Hearts and Battles

Merlin sat with three sets of newly polished armour at his feet. He had sorted out Arthur's and his own quite easily as he had been told to before he had remembered that Alethea owned her own set of armour. She'd worn it at the first battle about half a year ago now and Merlin couldn't help but wonder if she had kept it. Wandering to Alethea's chambers, he realised that he couldn't just go barging in on the couple. However, knocking on the door, he received no reply and he tentatively stepped inside to find that both Arthur and Alethea were lay fast asleep. Looking around, he found that his job had been made easier by someone as a rather mucky set of armour and chain mail lay on the table by the fire. Picking it up, he went back to his room and on closer inspection realised that it was in desperate need of repair. It didn't bother the young warlock though and he happily fixed it before cleaning it, though he winced as he saw the hole in the chain mail. That had been caused by Arthur when he had stabbed Alethea, not knowing that it was her. That poor girl had suffered enough and yet she was now insisting that she would fight in the upcoming battle. Merlin didn't know how Arthur had taken her decision but one thing he was sure of was that the Princess would not back down on her decision, even if it killed her.

Having repaired the shields, Merlin picked up Arthur's sword and began to sharpen it. Taking a closer look as he realised that it was a new sword, he instantly recognised it. It was the one he had given the Great Dragon to reinforce so that the Black Knight could be defeated and had then thrown into a lake. With the lake being quite deep and only Merlin knowing where he had thrown it, how had Arthur got his hands on it? By what means had the young Pendragon retrieved it? Resolving to ask him later, Merlin finished his tasks and sat by the fire in the main part of Gaius' chambers. Staring at the flames and watching them dance, he wondered where the physician had disappeared to, though he realised that Gaius may have gone to retrieve some supplies that were urgently required.

Merlin shivered then, but not with cold. It was the thought of war and he knew straight away that he would not be able to sleep that night. It wasn't that he was scared (even though he was), it was just that his mind was racing with thoughts of what tomorrow's outcomes could be. Camelot could fall, or it would stay safe, people would either live to see another day or die, and many would suffer. It was the latter that Merlin was certain of and he could not help but remember the look on the faces of wives and daughters as they were told that their husbands and fathers would not return home. Camelot had suffered a lot recently and just this once Merlin wished that magic didn't exist. It wasn't fair that everyone else had to suffer because of a few sorcerers wanting their revenge. So many people had lost their lives already and more would yet lose them. It was then that Merlin realised that he himself was not safe and, to be truthfully honest, it didn't really pain him. If it was his destiny then so be it. If he was to lose his life by saving Arthur and Camelot then he had done his job. However, if that was to be the case then there was something he had to do. Picking up quill, ink and parchment, he sat at the table and paused as he began to work out what he was going to write. Knowing that this was not going to be at all easy, he knew that it needed to be done. Dipping the quill in the ink, he began to write.

'_To my dearest young lady in the red dress,_

_Please forgive me for writing this letter. I know that I am only a servant but I feel that I have to write one last time to you and explain. _

_It is I who wrote those poems for you, and I meant every word. I love you with all my heart. I have done from the very first moment I laid eyes on you and I always will for the remainder of my life, however long that may be. I do not know if you return these feelings, nor am I ever likely to, but I hope that you will not forget me._

_You may keep my favourite scarf for I am sure that it will serve you well, as it has served me well. As for the fact that you have read my magic book, I am left wondering as to why you have not told anyone of my gift. I mean, I am thankful and very grateful for your silence, but I can only assume that this comes from friendship. _

_Your games have very much amused me and I would say that if I die today then it would be with your name on my lips, but that is not possible. Instead, as I do not know your name, know that I will die thinking of you._

_You are a beautiful young lady and I only wish that I was of noble blood so that I could profess my love to you outright, but alas it is not so. Just know that I love you with all my heart and that it will not be for Camelot that I fight, but for you and your heart._

_Yours lovingly,_

_Merlin x'_

Folding the letter neatly after allowing the ink to dry, Merlin tucked the rectangular piece of parchment in his pocket ready to be delivered before the battle begun. Looking around the room, he was then struck by a thought. If Alethea was fighting then that probably meant that Penny would too, but unlike her mistress, Penny had very little protection as her scales had not yet toughened up. Knowing that there surely had to be a remedy for this, Merlin grabbed his magic book and started flicking through the pages, trying to find something that would help. Pausing at the picture that the young lady had drawn for him, he looked at it sadly before carrying on. At least people would not forget what he looked like in the future. He didn't care that he wasn't meant to die in battle according to Alethea, for he knew that her version of their lives was a lot different to the real stories. Prevented from following that track of thought, Merlin found the page he'd been looking for and read the spell. Stretching his arm out, he felt the magic rise in his veins and closed his eyes.

' _Arfwisg dreigiau' _he whispered and gave it a few moments before opening his eyes. Smiling, he saw that he had managed to magic up a small suit of armour perfect for the baby dragon, he then turned around as he heard the door open and was glad when he saw who it was.

"Merlin…"

"Gaius." the young warlock acknowledged.

"You should get some sleep for tomorrow."

"I can't. I just remember what happened last time and that was just one sorceress. What happens now when we're fighting a whole load of them?"

"Merlin, you will do your best and that is all that anyone can ask of you. All I ask is that you stay safe."

"I'll try to Gaius, I promise you that."

"You are like a son to me Merlin. If you were to be killed…"

"Gaius, I will be fine." The magician assured the physician. The two of them talked until the early hours of the morning whilst they prepared potions and remedies for any ills that would befall the men. Gaius' words were having a calming effect on Merlin who was happy to simply listen to him witter on. Flicking through his magic book, Merlin was trying to learn the words to any spells that may prove useful whilst he helped Gaius. Eventually though, they had to stop. An hour or so before dawn, Merlin closed the book and carried the armour and chain mail to Alethea's chambers. Struggling to knock on the door, Alethea answered him. She wore a red tunic and brown leggings with her hair tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes betrayed the fact that she had gotten very little sleep and she looked pale. Knowing that it was most probably fear, Merlin didn't comment.

"Good morning." she greeted him.

"I brought you something." he said as he put down the metal items and handed her the dragon armour.

"Aww, wow." she said, unable to believe it as she gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"Well, we don't want Penny getting hurt now, do we?" Smiling, the two of them proceeded to dress the baby dragon before sorting out themselves. Both Merlin and Alethea helped Arthur before the two men lent Alethea a helping hand.

"So we are all to fight?"

"Yep, but not here in Camelot. We meet them half way and hopefully take them by surprise." Alethea explained.

"So whereabouts will we meet them?"

"Camlann." Arthur said as he finished fastening one of the straps. Alethea paled even more if that was possible, and she became a little unsteady on her feet.

"No…it can not be." she said softly. "Not today. Please Lord, not today." she begged, sadness etched across her face. She could not lose her husband today. Not after everything they'd been through together. She'd only just got settled and she couldn't bear to think of a world without Arthur, let alone live in one.

"Alethea?" Arthur asked, somewhat puzzled but very much concerned. Merlin realised exactly what she meant though.

"He'll be fine Alethea. He has us this time." The young warlock assured her as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But…" she said, pretty close to tears.

"I'll be fine Alethea, I promise." Arthur told her, forcing her to meet his gaze. The Princess took a deep breath to calm herself before starting to help Merlin. She remained quiet and it was clear to see that she was fighting her tears. Arthur was meant to die at the Battle of Camlann, killed by Mordred according to the legends that Alethea knew, but he hadn't had Merlin that time. He did now and the warlock vowed that he would not let Arthur die this time. Once ready, the two royals and their dragon went to the courtyard whilst Merlin quickly ran to the mysterious girl's room. Not wanting to disturb her, he simply pushed the letter underneath the door before leaving the castle for what could be the final time.

* * *

A group of around one hundred men was gathered in the courtyard, for that was as many as they had been able to gather in such a short space of time. They had all been equipped with swords and shields and all of them were mounted. Mounting up himself, Merlin then realised that these weren't all trained knights or men at arms. In fact, there were quite a few young boys who were but one or two years younger than Merlin who had come from the neighbouring villages. There were also quite a few of the servants from the castle as well. Apparently Camelot was down to it's last reserves of men. Looking around him in the pale night sky, Merlin spied Sir Lancelot saying farewell to Gwen. The poor girl looked heartbroken as they were led from the town by the King. Looking ahead, Merlin found that Arthur and Alethea rode on either side of Uther, with Penny resting on Alethea's shoulder. Tailing behind them, Merlin felt a little nervous but he knew that it was only to be expected considering what lay in store for them that day.

The plan had been to make up a camp and wait for the magicians to arrive but they didn't really have chance to make a proper one. Only a few tents were put up and Merlin was only a little surprised to find that Gaius was at the back of the group. Finding that he was making a mental note where the physician's tent was, what Merlin didn't realise was that he would be needing it sooner than he thought. As the young warlock looked out over the pasture that was to be fought on, Merlin found that the sky was blood red with the rising sun hidden behind the black hills in the distance. Dark clouds slowly moved in the sky above them and appeared to form a vengeful angel, her face marred by an expression of hate as she glared at them. Her arms reached down towards them, almost as if to smite them and the men shivered, believing it to be an ill omen. It was then that the sorcerers and magicians came out of the forest, led by one woman who just smiled cruelly as she took in the sight of the mismatched army of Camelot.

Before anything was said, Merlin felt the air around them buzz with magical energy and the two armies charged towards each other. Merlin was about to join in the charge when he caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye and his heart sank when he saw who it was. She shouldn't be here on the battlefield, but he noticed that she was waving his letter in her hand. That meant that what was about to happen to her was his fault. They both heard the word come from a woman who stood not too far away, her arm pointing towards them.

"_Sillafu." _she whispered and an arrow appeared out of thin air, moving as though it had been shot from an invisible bow. It sped towards Merlin who was thrown to the floor just as he had been about to use his magic to stop it.

Looking up then he found the young lady in the red dress falling to the ground, an arrow protruding from her chest just below her ribs. Catching her, Merlin tried desperately to stop the flow of blood which seeped through the fabric of her dress.

"Merlin…" The young lady spoke softly whilst trying to hold his gaze. Crying out at the sky not wanting this to be real, he quickly scooped her up in his arms and carried her to Gaius to get her fixed up. His heart was breaking as he did this as he worried about the amount of blood she was losing. She needed help and quickly, but if she died this would be his fault. Pleading with the physician to make her better, Merlin knew deep down that it didn't look good. Laying her down on a piece of fabric on the ground, Merlin knelt by her side as Gaius gently plied the arrow out of her flesh. The lady cried out in pain but then lay still, moving no more. Gaius looked at the boy sadly whilst Merlin felt his heart break completely. The arrow may as well have pierced him for the pain he was feeling now. Knowing that she probably wouldn't pull through, Merlin felt numb with grief. With her having been the only reason for him to survive this battle, he stepped back out onto the field, not caring if he lived or died…


	21. Sleepless Nights and Saving Lives

He had barely slept. He may have fought many battles and fights before now, but he this time he had much more to lose. Then again, that also meant that he had more to fight for. He had his family, his home and his people to fight for now, as well as a wife. He had Alethea to fight for, and for her and her alone he would fight. Even if he had nothing else to his name, no Camelot, no people to worry about, he would fight for the one he loved with all his heart. Lying awake in the early hours of the morning, Arthur gazed at his sleeping wife and wondered if this was indeed their last night together. If that was the case then Arthur did not know what he would do. He wasn't going to be able to live without her, not now, but what if things worked out differently? What if it was him that would not survive? How would Alethea cope? After all, she loved him as much as he loved her, perhaps slightly more so. Could she stay in Camelot being reminded of him day after day if he died?

"Would you stop looking at me?" Alethea mumbled into the pillow, disrupting Arthur's track of thought.

"I'm not!" Arthur contradicted her, but both knew he was lying.

"You are and you know it."

"Well can't a man look at his wife every so often?"

"Not when she's sleeping you can't." she said playfully, turning to face him.

"You are not asleep." Arthur pointed out.

"I _was _asleep. _You_ woke me."

"By looking at you?" he asked sceptically, one eyebrow raised.

"Well…" she shrugged before poking him.

"What was that for?"

"Waking me." she told him.

"Well, I'm sorry." he apologised

"Is it time to get up yet?"

"Near enough. Why?" Arthur told her, watching as she stretched and got out of bed to light some candles.

"Just wondered." she shrugged. "Meh, I've not been up this early since going down south on holiday." she thought aloud. "And that's a long time ago now."

"Right…" Arthur said, eying her warily. He hadn't understood half of what she'd just said but he decided not to ask. "I'm just going next door to get something. I'll be back in a minute." he told her, letting her get dressed whilst he went to his room. It was easy to forget that Alethea was from the future, the Prince mused. She fitted in so easily here that anyone could have mistaken her for being local. It was only the fact that every so often she said or did the odd strange thing that reminded him of her home. It was only little things but they made Arthur remember that she was not from his own time, but from somewhere far in the future. He didn't mind though. At least their conversations never got boring.

Grabbing a clean shirt, he returned next door to find his wife wearing leggings and what looked suspiciously like one of his red tunics. Deciding it best not to complain, Arthur got dressed himself and had just finished doing so when Merlin had arrived carrying four sets of armour. He watched on as the young warlock and the Princess got Penny ready for battle, trying not to think of what was to come. He knew that he could not afford to let his nerves get the better of him as that could mean that he would lose concentration in battle and that would probably be fatal. In fact, as he helped Alethea with her armour, all he was thinking was how he was going to keep her safe. He wanted nothing more than for her to come out of the other side of the fight unscathed, but if Arthur had his way she wouldn't be fighting. He wasn't even sure that she wanted to go through with it, but she had seemed so adamant about it yesterday that he wasn't going to argue. Knowing her she would only find a way to sneak onto the battlefield and fight anyway. If she hadn't been determined enough earlier though, she seemed to become even more insistent when she discovered the name of the field they were to fight on.

"Camlann." That was all he had said and his wife had visibly paled. Arthur was filled with concern as she grabbed onto the table for support and he wondered if he should tell her to stay in Camelot. He could see the fear and disbelief in her eyes, and there was a sadness that reached deep within her. Obviously the name told her something that he didn't know, but it had to be bad. Assuring her that he would be fine, Arthur wished that he himself could believe what he was saying. Even he couldn't know if he would see another sunset, but Alethea seemed to believe him. She had calmed down for a little while, at least until Merlin had gone.

"Please don't die today Arthur." she begged him and the Prince noted with some sadness that she was crying.

"I will try my best to survive Alethea. I promise." He meant that. "But, should anything happen today that parts us, know that I love you from the bottom of my heart, and I always will do." he told her, heartfelt words spilling from his mouth. Anything could happen that day to separate them. Either of them could die or Alethea could be sent home. Whichever way, they would not see each other again.

"Arthur Pendragon, words cannot even describe just how much I love you and I will always love you, no matter what happens today or any other day." she told him, meaning every word.

"Are you absolutely certain that you want to go through with this?"

"Well someone has to keep an eye on you." she smiled sadly.

"Alethea…" he began, about to tell her that it was alright to change her mind and stay here in Camelot looking after the people.

"I'm one hundred percent certain. It's Camlann Arthur, and if fate deems that this is the end then I want to be by your side. In fact, no, I _need_ to be by your side." she told him, taking his hand in hers.

"If this is the end then know that I'll be waiting for you in the next world."He told her before they were silent for a minute or two.

"Stay safe Arthur."

"and you be careful."

"Aren't I always?" she asked, half laughingly before Arthur leant down and merged their lips. Kissing as if it was their last, neither of them wanted to let go for they knew that this could be the final time that they held each other. Needing no words, both seemed to cry on the inside as they knew that they could lose each other, and that would break their hearts. Eventually they had to part and when they did, the young couple walked hand in hand to the courtyard with Penny flying by them.

It was at the courtyard that the men and horses were gathered. Every man was equipped with at least a sword and shield and knew the basics of fighting. Arthur sighed. He had done his best to train these men and boys, but deep inside he knew that half of them wouldn't survive. After all, what use was raw steel against magic? Finding his own magnificent horse, Arthur placed Excalibur in the scabbard before going to help Alethea find her own.

"You can't take a white horse into battle." he explained when he saw her looking puzzled as she couldn't find her mount.

"Why?" she asked, quite confused.

"It's bad luck, so I've got you Fury instead." he told her

"Fury?" she repeated. Arthur just smiled and led her to a particularly fine black warhorse which stood next to his own. Alethea regarded the creature warily before stroking Fury's muzzle. Getting a good reaction from the horse, she mounted up with Arthur's aid before he himself got onto his own horse and waited for his father to arrive.

* * *

The ride to the battlefield seemed to take forever and yet fly by at the same time. The young Pendragon assumed that this was because he both didn't want to get there in case it ended with him leaving Alethea for good, but also he wanted to get this battle over and done with. He knew without a doubt that many would fall that day but, somewhat selfishly, he prayed that his family and close friends would not be too seriously injured. With his father, his wife and his close friends all fighting at the same time, he knew that he could not protect them all, so he just hoped that none of them would die that day. He didn't think that he was yet ready to be King, and he had already gone and lost many close companions in previous fights. He didn't think that he could cope to lose any more, nor could he lose Merlin. Alright, so he wasn't meant to care about servants but one like Merlin was hard to find, and he was a good friend.

Arriving at Camlann and setting up a bit of a makeshift camp, Uther Pendragon came to rest by his son's side. Arthur had been a little surprised to learn that Uther had decided to join them in battle, having believed that his fighting days had ended a few years ago, but he guessed why the King was fighting. His father probably had the same reasons as Alethea did.

"I'm sure you will do me proud today." Uther said, facing the young blonde.

"I will do father." Arthur told him, head bowed.

"And I know that you'll make a great king. Arthur, I want you to promise me something…" Arthur had the feeling that his father was trying to tie off any loose ends. He didn't like it one bit, because that meant that he could lose his father and he didn't want that. Not today. He wasn't ready.

"Yes?"

"Keep her safe will you?" he said, referring to Alethea who was currently helping Sir Gerard and Sir Lancelot with one of the tents.

"I will do."

"I love you Arthur. You must know that, and regardless of what happens today, I know that you will do the right thing." Before Arthur even had chance to comment, they both spotted movement in the trees. Men mounted back up and got ready as the magicians revealed themselves. It was time.

"For the love of Camelot!" Arthur said, leading the charge, his blood pumping around his veins and his heart racing.

"For the love of Camelot!" The men chorused as they rode into battle. Alethea was right by Arthur's side at the start, exactly where he could see her but it wasn't long before she vanished from view. Unable to spot her, Arthur quickly found that he didn't have time to worry as he defended himself from yet another fireball. This was a damn sight harder than fighting ordinary men. As sword met staff, another sorcerer fell but the Prince wasn't safe for long. A group of three wizards with staff's in hand approached and surrounded him. Unable to escape, Arthur wondered what they were going to do to him. Before they had chance to however, Merlin had gotten rid of them. Going to thank his friend, Arthur found that the boy wasn't his usual self, and it had nothing to do with the fighting.

The young warlock had such anger and ferocity in his eyes and tears stained his cheeks, his sadness clear. Merlin was surrounded by an air of powerful magic and Arthur realised that he had never seen him like this before. The warlock had a grim determination and also seemed to be rather reckless. It was almost as if he had lost someone he loved. Actually, he probably had done from the way he was fighting. Arthur could not help but wonder though if his mood was part what down to the fact that he was striking against his own kind and having to kill those who were like him. It must hurt to be destroying the same people who would welcome you and accept you for who you are. Watching Merlin defeat yet another small group by sending them flying backwards, Arthur then lost sight of the warlock as he was thrown back into battle.

* * *

The sun was rising painfully slowly but already there were many casualties on both sides. Camelot's army was now three quarters of the size that it had been but this did not put them off. Still they fought with bravery and courage, even when their comrades fell. In fact, the deaths of their friends seemed to make them even more determined to win, if that was at all possible. Any survivors would be well rewarded for their loyalty afterwards if they won. Arthur knew that they deserved it for what they were doing for the kingdom. Their loyalty was something that Arthur had seen in very few people and so it needed rewarding. In fact, if they were the victors then there would be many a celebration.

Dark clouds appeared overhead, blocking out what little sunlight there was and a chill wind blew on the hill top. One of the sorcerers was controlling the weather and lightning struck near where Arthur was, spooking many of the horses. Thunder rumbled as men were thrown from the saddle and Arthur struck another man down before Camelot's army found themselves forced to go backwards. They had been gaining ground up until this point and were now being forced to give it up. Watching in horror as men and horses fell victim to terrible magic, Arthur saw one man in particular about to be trampled to death. Riding towards the knight, Arthur pulled Lancelot out of the way just before the horses crushed him.

"Thank you sire." the knight said before continuing with the battle.

Gradually the once lush meadow was becoming a muddy field. Bodies lay everywhere but still the fight went on. Camelot could not fall to sorcerers. It had done once before and Arthur vowed that it would never again come under magic's control. Blocking out the screams of dying men, the blonde Prince saw something out of the corner of his eye. Dispatching the druid he had been battling with, he got a better look and stopped dead in his tracks. It couldn't be… She was meant to be far, far away from Camelot by now, not fighting with the opposition. Suddenly his duty became a little bit harder for there was no way that he could kill her. He could not let her die, nor watch her be killed for she was too much like a sister to him. However, could she kill him? After all, he hadn't helped her to escape like Alethea had done. Did she hate him for it? Possibly, but she wasn't meant to be here. She just wasn't. A battlefield was no place for a woman, let alone the King's ward. She was not meant to be fighting them and Arthur stared in disbelief. It couldn't be her, but it was. It had to be Morgana...


	22. Fate and Friendly Faces

There he was, stood in all his glory with his cloak billowing in the wind. The young man who had been like a brother to her, and yet he had not been there for her when she had really needed him. The one time she really needed his help, he hadn't turned up. She didn't hate him though. How could she? It had not been his decision to put her on trial for saving his wife's life. It had not been his choice to lock her up, but then again, he had not helped her to escape. She didn't know why he hadn't helped her, but she couldn't kill him for it. He was very much like a brother and she could not hurt him. Besides, Alethea would never forgive her if she did, and considering that girl had already been through enough, it wouldn't be fair. Morgana met Arthur's gaze for only a moment before she had to block a potentially fatal blow from a young man who looked suspiciously like one of Camelot's kitchen boys.

* * *

The night before the battle, Morgana had dreamt of the day to come and as much as she hated what she had seen, she knew that she could use it to her advantage. She could block every attack as she knew exactly where and when it would come from and so avoid being injured. However, as they had marched the last mile in the early hours of the morning, Morgana had made the decision that she would only defend herself. She had no desire to kill her own people. They may have cast her out but, unlike Eowyn would have her do, she could not kill them. She held no bad feelings towards them, only for their leader. They weren't responsible for her turning traitor, it was their king and his hatred of all things magic, be they used for good or bad.

However, in her dreams that night, Morgana had also seen the death of someone close to her and Arthur. She had prayed silently that morning as they walked to meet the enemy, wishing that the Princess had stayed at the castle where she would be safe. Alas, it was not meant to be. As they had waited hidden in the trees, Morgana had surveyed the scene before her and seen a young black dragon hovering above a familiar face. Morgana knew then that there was very little she could do to stop what she had seen. Alethea would not run from battle, not with her husband fighting, and Morgana knew that she would fight to the death if needs be. Alethea was as stubborn as Morgana and would not back down for anything, so this would be no different. In which case, Morgana knew that there was very little she could do to save Alethea from her fate.

It was then that the charge came. Thrown into war, Morgana did what she could to defend herself, never attacking, always defending. She was determined to survive and so she fought long and hard, not wanting to kill any of the men and boys she faced. Lord knew that the castle was already running short of them and they couldn't really afford to lose any more. Even the men seemed reluctant to be fighting her. After all, she had been the King's ward and she was a lady. It wasn't chivalrous for them to try and kill her, even if she was supposed to be a witch. They had all been taught that they should never hold a sword to a woman, but they had no choice today. Many of the sorcerers were female and they weren't backing down. Their honour was being sorely tested today. Thankfully for her though, Morgana wasn't having to do too much. Mordred was there with her, and the druid boy was using his powers to knock out most of the soldiers they faced.

* * *

It was mid morning when Morgana found herself up against her friend. Somehow Alethea had managed to make her way over to her and steel met steel for one moment as neither of them realised who they were facing. With some surprise their eyes met and they both instantly recognised who they were stood opposite.

"Morgana? What are you doing here?" Alethea asked with some astonishment, not quite able to believe her eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing Alethea." Morgana smiled, wondering if it would be noticed if they stopped sparring. Glancing around, the young raven haired lady met Eowyn's gaze and found that the sorceress was looking at them quizzing. Morgana immediately lifted her blade back up to meet Alethea's whilst the Princess just looked at her.

"Arthur's fighting so I am too." she explained. "You should be far away from here." The Princess pointed out, non too kindly.

"I joined them." Morgana stated simply as she lunged and was easily blocked.

"Did you know that they were going to attack Camelot?"

"Not exactly… You have to understand Alethea, I didn't exactly get much choice in the matter." she explained.

"So that's why you are still holding a raised blade to me?" she asked sceptically.

"I'm afraid I have to."

"Will they kill you otherwise?" she guessed correctly

"I would not have joined them but something, or rather, someone, compelled me to stay."

"Someone?" Alethea asked, suddenly racking her brains to try and work out just who Morgana would want to stay for. Alethea put down her sword for one moment as she sank to her knees, letting everything fall into place. There was no chance left that Arthur would escape this battle alive. There were too many coincidences floating about. Too many things that were coinciding with the legends.

"Mordred."

"I… Morgana, I beg you, do not let Mordred get anywhere near Arthur." she said, throwing her sword down and conceding defeat. What use was it her fighting when there was no way she could stop the inevitable? It was written in every single version of the Arthurian legends that Arthur Pendragon was to die by Mordred's hands at Camlann. There was going to be nothing that she could do to stop that from coming true.

"But why?"

"He means to kill Arthur." she explained, sadness evident in her voice.

"Mordred is but a child. There is no way he could…" Morgana began, trying to put the girl's mind at rest.

"Is the boy magic?" she interrupted.

"He's a druid."

"Then please, keep him away." she begged. Morgana turned her eyes towards the druid boy who was managing quite perfectly fine on his own. Was he really able to kill Prince Arthur? And if it came down to a choice between them, who would she save and who would she leave to die?

"I…"

"Morgana, please, I'm begging you." And Alethea really was begging. She was placing herself at Morgana's mercy and the ward knew that she could easily kill Alethea if she wanted to. Eowyn looked back towards them and smiled cruelly, silently urging Morgana to kill the Princess. Morgana raised her blade, and waited until Eowyn had looked away before going to drop it. She didn't have chance to though as the sword suddenly went flying from her hands, landing on the ground a few metres away, along with a familiar looking knife.

"Morgana, no!" The Prince yelled as he came hurtling towards them at full pelt. He had seen Alethea lying on the ground and he just had to save her.

"I'm not going to." she said before noticing Mordred on his way over to them, the young boy having believed that his friend was about to be hurt. Morgana and Alethea watched in horror as man and boy faced each other. Now they were to become enemies, which neither of them wanted, but if it meant that they could save the one they cared about the most then so be it. However, they need not have worried for the two males eyed each other up before shaking hands. It may have been war but Mordred remembered how Arthur had helped him to escape Camelot and knew that the Prince wouldn't harm his friend. The young druid had no qualms with the Prince, it was Uther that he did.

"You two had best go. If Eowyn catches us not fighting then we're all dead." Morgana hissed at them as she grabbed her sword.

"Eowyn?" the two royals chorused.

"The sorceress. She wants revenge for Nimueh's death." she quickly explained.

"So that's why there were so many magicians in the forest…"

"Exactly. Now you two go. Fight someone else, not us." she urged.

"You can join us." Alethea offered.

"She'll kill me. No, you two go and stay safe."

"But…" Arthur began to object, only for Alethea to pick up her own sword and drag him away. Watching as the two figures were swallowed up by the sea of magicians and soldiers, Morgana sighed. Should she have told Alethea that it was her own life that she should be worrying about and not Arthur's? Well, one thing for certain was that she couldn't do anything about it now. They'd already disappeared.

Noon came and went but no one stopped. In fact, though tired and with many casualties on both sides, they just seemed to carry on. Neither side wanted to give up, even though the cost was high and ever increasing. All this just for one woman's revenge. Was it worth it? Morgana was now beginning to wonder if she should change sides and be a turncoat, but that would only go and put her in an even more awkward position than she was in now. After all, both sides had looked after her and given her shelter, but only one side had accepted her for who she truly was and that side wasn't Camelot. It wasn't that she was enjoying fighting her own people, far from it. It was just… Just… More fair this way? Alright, so fair wasn't the right word, but this way she stood a better chance of survival regardless of who won.

She'd glimpsed Merlin at one point through the steadily decreasing crowd. It hadn't been for too long that she saw him, but she found all she had needed to know in those few short moments. First was that Merlin was a magician. She wondered if Arthur knew, and if so, for how long? Secondly was that he was grief stricken. Was it because he was striking against those that would accept him for who he was? Or had he gone and lost someone he loved? Morgana understood how he was feeling perfectly. Her father had died in battle ten years ago and she still mourned his loss. As for magic… Well it's not the easiest of things to cope with and keep hidden in a kingdom where it is forbidden. Although, come to think of it, it had been quite obvious from the start that Merlin had been a magician. An awful lot of things began to fall into place, as what Morgana had held to be coincidences or freak shows of nature were obviously Merlin. So, did Uther know? Probably not.

The King was probably in Camelot right now, warming his feet by the fire and tucking into a small feast. He didn't care for his people, at least not as much as Arthur did. So long as they didn't practise magic, Uther didn't want to know. He probably wasn't going to be fighting. He didn't care. He left the fighting to his son, only giving out orders. Uther wasn't going to be in battle. He didn't care about it, like he didn't care about his ward who had been like a daughter to him over these past ten years. That much had been clear when he'd accused her of being a witch after she had predicted an attempt on Alethea's life. All he cared about was keeping Camelot clear of magic and if that meant mass slaughter of innocents then so be it. He didn't care who he killed. The only time he did care was when his son was in mortal peril, and even then that was rare. It came as a bit of a surprise then when she found she'd been wrong in her assumptions.

It was late afternoon and a total of fifty people or so were still standing, many of them having magic. Of Camelot's army only about fifteen were not dead or grievously wounded, and for the time being it looked as if Eowyn would succeed. With Camelot's men still defending what little ground they still had, Morgana noticed that Uther Pendragon was fighting alongside the others. She'd been wrong, but with the three Pendragon's on the battlefield, who was looking after Camelot?

Time seemed to slow for one moment as Morgana had a terrible sense of déjà vu. She had seen this scene before and she knew what was about to happen. With the others all busy fighting off the opposition, Alethea was left on her own, isolated from those that could help her. Arthur was at the far end with Merlin, whilst Penny was busy attacking one of the warlocks at the other end, leaving the Princess open to attack. Alethea was desperately trying to fight off one of the witches and succeeded in defeating her just as Eowyn advanced. The sorceress was seizing her chance, knowing that this girl was the one who had killed Nimueh and so she began to chant a spell, the words ringing in the air.

"_Gofidio yr goch ben, Al-thea Pendraco." _Eowyn said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. Arthur quickly dispatched his opponent before gazing at his wife in horror as he realised what was about to happen. He began to run but there was no way he'd reach her in time. Alethea looked at the sorceress in fear and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, knowing that this was the end. Morgana stood frozen to the spot, unable to stop this from happening. It would be too late for Alethea by the time she reached the sorceress. The Princess of Camelot, Arthur's wife and her friend would already be dead…


	23. Sorcerers and Sacrifices

Although she had fought before, Alethea did not like it. She believed that arms should only be taken up if there was no other choice, and today was one of the times where words simply would not do. Well, at least not ones of peace and compromise, so there had to be war. Battles in reality were nothing like they were portrayed on television. Films and television shows did not show you half of the truth as to what really happened. The smell was unbearable, blood, sweat, fear and the musky scent of earth intermingling with each other and filling the air, whilst dying and wounded men screamed for help. So many of them had suffered so much worse than sword wounds at the hands of sorcerers. Alethea had been terrified after having watched one young man spontaneously combust as a result of one spell. The smell of burnt flesh had ingrained itself in her nostrils and she had gagged. Another sorcerer had a very nasty way of removing their victims, causing the victim's body to twist and turn and stretch, pulling the joints out of their sockets until the person's body pulled itself apart. Feeling even worse now, Alethea knew for certain that she would be suffering from nightmares for the rest of her life.

It tore her heart to see so many young men lose their lives and she could not bear to think of their families awaiting their return back at Camelot. She would feel the guilt of it until the day she died, but she herself could not bring herself to kill her opponents. She could not kill them, even though they were trying to kill her. She left that job to the Knight's of Camelot like Sir Gerard whilst she kept an eye out for Arthur. It was difficult to do considering someone was trying to kill her every five minutes, but she was determined to be with him in his last moments should he fall. She didn't care what would happen to her, so long as she was by his side as he took his final breath. It seemed that Arthur felt the same way about her. That had been evident when he had come running as Morgana had risen her blade.

Alethea had been surprised to find her friend on the battlefield, but even she hadn't expected her to try and kill her. She had not expected Morgana to raise a blade when Alethea was unarmed, but she had done. Why? They had been friends at Camelot, Morgana saving Alethea's life and Alethea rescuing Morgana, so why did the raven haired girl want to kill her? Rescued by her husband, Alethea had been filled with the utmost fear as Arthur and Mordred had faced each other. Was this it? Was this when the legends became reality? Was Arthur going to die for trying to rescue her? No. It seemed that the boy and the Prince had met before and instead of fighting, the two Pendragon's had been told to run. Alethea had not needed telling twice as she led Arthur away from the young woman and the boy.

Snatching a few moments to themselves in the midst of battle, the couple had embraced, Alethea not wanting to let go of her husband for fear that she may never see him again, but she had to. She knew that she couldn't stay with him forever, but she didn't want to lose him today. She loved him too much. Snatching a quick kiss, Arthur had smiled and told her that he would be fine before going off to fight some more wizards. Alethea had gazed after him longingly before having to defend herself against some arrows that appeared to have materialised out of thin air. Letting the wooden shafts embed themselves in her shield, Alethea had simply smiled before watching as Gerard came from behind her and smote the witch responsible.

As she fought, Alethea could not help but wonder if all of this had been brought on by her. After all, they would not be facing the sorceress called Eowyn if Nimueh wasn't dead, but Nimueh had died by Alethea's hands. In some shape or form, the previous two battles had been the Princess' fault and this one was no different. In a way the Battle of Camlann was her fault, which meant that should Arthur die she would be responsible. She would never be able to live with herself if she lost him that day. The guilt of knowing that he was dead because of her would devastate her. She would never be the same again. She wouldn't be able to cope living in Camelot being constantly reminded day after day of her husband, but she couldn't exactly abandon the kingdom. It would be her duty to stay and look after her people.

Her track of thought was suddenly interrupted by the fact that a fireball was hurtling towards her, threatening to burn her to a crisp. She knew that her shield would not do her any good and she couldn't get out of the way in time. She knew that she was about to be turned into a pile of ash and charred bone, but just as this was about to happen, she was saved by two words.

"_Allan tan!"_ The flames never touched her, though she did feel a sudden blast of heat. Turning to see her saviour, she smiled as she saw Merlin and thanked him, though she noticed a small glint of sadness in his eyes. Not having much time to take in any more, she went back to defending herself against the opposition.

As noon came and went, Alethea began to grow tired but was numb to the events happening around her. She had seen so many young men and boys slaughtered for Eowyn's revenge that she no longer heard their cries for help or their death screams. The stench of burnt flesh, blood and fear no longer affected her and her eyes refused to take in the horrific sight before her. All Alethea concentrated on was surviving and she was doing pretty well at it . Penny was fighting off anyone who would dare to attack her mistress from behind and Arthur was never too far away. In some respects she felt safe but that feeling quickly left her as the young man fighting beside her suddenly vanished into thin air. The wizard responsible then turned to Merlin who was fighting on her opposite side and smiled wickedly. Alethea offered up a silent prayer, hoping that Merlin was not about to die.

"_Cyboli."_ Merlin stood absolutely still for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. However, instead of coherent sentences, he began to talk absolute nonsense. If this hadn't been a battlefield but Camelot in peacetime, Alethea would have laughed. Here and now wasn't the time, nor was she in the mood. In some form of payback for Merlin, Penny singed the older wizard.

It was mid afternoon when everything was to go wrong. Arthur and Merlin had somehow managed to get as far away from her as possible and Alethea found that she was on her own. She was a sitting duck and she was not the only one to realise this. Seizing her moment, Eowyn, or whatever it was she was called, stepped towards the Princess with her arm outstretched. Alethea knew immediately that this was the end. This spell would remove her from Camelot for good, be it by taking her life or by sending her home. Her journey at an end, Alethea reflected that all the suffering had been worth it for her to find happiness with Arthur. With that time about to end, she took one last longing look at her husband, she closed her eyes.

No one could save her. They were all too far away. Morgana was stood paralyzed at one spot, though she did start to run as Eowyn uttered the four words that would change their lives forever. Arthur came running as fast as he could but he would never be able to reach her in time to save her, nor would Gerard or Lancelot, or any of the other men. Uther saw this and knew that it would destroy his son if Alethea died. In that split second he made a heart wrenching decision and, being closest to the Princess, knocked her to the ground, out of the way. The King of Camelot was at the receiving end of the spell and time seemed to stop as Arthur cried out in horror.

Stunned, Alethea opened her eyes to see Uther fall. Ignoring the pain in her left side (she had a feeling she'd broken her arm), she knelt beside the fallen king whilst Merlin dealt with Eowyn whose laughter filled the air. Uther had been the closest thing she'd had to a father in Camelot and now he was dying. He was dying because of her. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she found him taking his final breaths. He wasn't supposed to die today. Not like that. Even though he had sacrificed his own life for hers, Alethea would have had it any other way. She didn't care that this man had originally wanted her dead. He was her father in law and she cared about him.

"Forgive me…" he croaked, pain evident in his voice. Alethea choked back the tears as she answered him.

"I have done. Thank you." she said softly. Uther smiled gently as his breathing slowed.

"Look after him…" he whispered before he went still and breathed no more.

"Uther?" she asked, shaking his shoulders but it was too late. He was already dead. Not daring to believe it, tears fell down Alethea's cheeks. This was her fault. She was the one supposed to be lying there dead, not him. It was then that Arthur finally reached them and she looked at him with sad eyes, wanting to apologise but not being able to find the words. Cradling his father's lifeless body in his arms, Arthur screamed at the world. He had just become an orphan and lost his only parent. Wracked with grief, tears streamed down his face and Alethea looked at her heartbroken Prince, wishing that somehow everything was going to be alright, wishing that they would wake up and find that Uther was alive and well. This was no dream though, and she knew it. This had to end now. Too many people had died.

With Eowyn dead courtesy of Merlin, the group of magical people had stopped their attack. Though it hurt her to stand, Alethea got to her feet and swallowed her grief. She had to stay strong, for Arthur's sake if not anyone else's. Placing her good hand on her husband's shoulder to comfort him, Alethea looked at the scene before her and took a deep breath before she began to speak.

"People," a strange hush fell upon the crowd as sorcerer and soldier turned to face the distraught princess. "We do not have to fight each other ! There are no winners, only losers . All of us have lost something precious today . There have been too many deaths and too many lives lost . I see no point in fighting when we will not gain anything, but lose everything that we hold dear . I ask now not for peace or for forgiveness for the hatred you have faced . I ask instead for a truce. For all of you to lay down your weapons and show compassion and understanding towards each other. Both sides have had to pay a heavy price for this pointless battle . I beg you to stop this fight. So many people have lost their lives here and many were innocent participants in trying to fight for the cause they believed in. I ask now that there will be no more lives lost and no longer shall magicians and mortals face each other in combat . I ask now that we embrace our enemies and face this grief , this heartbreak together. I ask now that we call a truce and end this war. "

And so the battle was ended. As the two sets of survivors began to make peace with each other, Alethea knelt beside her husband who was currently sobbing into his father's chest. He was heart broken and it broke her heart to see him like this. He needed comforting, but Alethea knew that no amount of soothing words would help her husband at that moment. Nothing would be able to bring him out of his grief just yet.

"Arthur…" she said softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. She would mourn later. For now she had to remain strong for her husband, even though she was wracked with grief and guilt.

"He can't be dead. There must be something we can do." He pleaded with her.

"It's too late…"

"Anything. There has to be something that can bring him back." He begged her, but Alethea knew that there was nothing that could be done. She could remember the sadness she'd felt when her grandparents had died, but she reckoned that it could not compare to the loss of a parent.

"There is nothing we can do Arthur. I am so sorry, but there isn't."

"But…" he objected before he saw Merlin. Surely the warlock could bring his father back. Pleading with him, Arthur asked Merlin to try. Alethea simply nodded in agreement as Merlin cast his mind back to reading his spell book. Placing a hand on Uther's breast, Merlin felt the familiar rise of magical energy with him. He was already exhausted but he would use the last of his energy to help Arthur. He owed it to the Prince.

"_Adfywiad!" _His eyes glowed amber but nothing happened. Thinking again, he tried some more spells.

"_Deffro!"_

"_By-wyd!" _

"_Cy-nilo!"_

"_Dade-bru!" _he tried them all but nothing was to work. Even Merlin could not bring Uther back from death. As her husband struggled to believe that his father was gone, Alethea comforted him, holding him in her arms and letting him cry on her shoulder. Letting her own tears fall, Alethea watched the sky turn grey before rain began to pour from the heavens. Not moving, they stayed there on the battlefield next to the body of the King holding each other close. They must have been there for some time before Arthur had no more tears to cry and it was then that they found the survivors gathered around them, standing in a silent vigil for the fallen King.

Knowing that the body could not be allowed to stay on the field for the scavengers to get, Arthur tried to carry it but could not even lift his father off the ground. Lancelot and Gerard stepped forwards and together they, Arthur and Alethea carried him to the medical tent where his wounds could be tended to before he was laid to rest. Placing Uther's body on a pallet on the floor, the two knights stepped away, leaving husband and wife alone. Staying by Arthur's side, Alethea cradled him in her arms, simply holding him and telling him that everything was going to be alright. She wished that she could believe what she was telling him but she knew that the next weeks and months were not going to be easy. Telling him that she wasn't going anywhere, she ran a hand through his hair and ignored her pain. She could wait, Arthur couldn't. He needed her and she wasn't going to deny him that.


	24. Grieving and Ghosts

Merlin had never felt this way before, anger and sadness taking over him, grief wrapping its fingers tight around his heart. The only girl he had ever loved was dead because of him. She would never have been anywhere near the battlefield had it not been for his letter and she had only been wounded by saving him from an arrow. Knowing that he could not let anyone else that he cared about suffer the same fate, he fought with passion and such energy that Merlin knew he would be exhausted at the end of all this. That was if he survived. He didn't care though. It would all be worth it if he could save those that he cared about.

He fought and fought, giving it everything he'd got. He felt guilty in having to destroy the people who were so much like him but it was his duty. His destiny was to protect Arthur Pendragon until he came to the throne, and Arthur couldn't become king if he was dead. The sorcerers had also taken away his first and only love from him and so they deserved this. He was going to avenge her death regardless of the cost to him. So long as no more of his friends got hurt then Merlin did not care what happened to him.

He saved Alethea from becoming a pile of charred bone, rescued Arthur from a few nasty sorcerers and then stopped Lancelot from being torn to pieces in the battle, but this was having its cost on Merlin. The warlock was beginning to grow tired, each and every spell depleting his reserves of energy, but he was determined that not one of his friends would fall that day. He would keep going so long as they were safe. Fighting not too far away from Arthur, both servant and master were looking out for each other as they often did. Alethea had been fighting with them but had been separated from them a while ago, though she seemed to be coping very well on her own. That was until Eowyn had singled her out.

Merlin had heard those six words ring loud and clear across the battlefield, the sorceress' voice carrying over the clash of metal and the cries of the wounded and the dying. He knew though that he was too far away to be able to stop the spell hitting Alethea. The student was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop that. Running so that he came within range, he found it too late. Alethea had fallen, as had the King. What use was magic when you couldn't save the ones you loved?

It was with some relief that he found Alethea alive and so Merlin left her to look after Uther. Deep inside Merlin knew that the King was dying and that there was nothing anyone could do to help him. Hearing Arthur's cries of disbelief, the young warlock knew exactly what he had to do. He could not let Eowyn get away with this. She had murdered the king, slaughtered innocents and was responsible for the death of the only girl he had ever loved. She would pay, even if it killed him. Gathering all the strength he could muster, he turned to the sorceress.

"You're going to kill me Merlin? One of your own kind?" she asked, a hint of malice and mocking in her voice. It was as if she was taunting him, trying to tell him that he couldn't do it.

"You will pay for what you have done."

"I have only finished what my friend Nimueh began. One dragon lies dead Merlin, and that is exactly what she wanted." Merlin stared at the woman in front of him, knowing that this sorceress could not be allowed to survive. If she did then Camelot would be in even more trouble than it was already. Finding the words that he wanted, Merlin began to chant.

"_Hon effeithia would ddisgwyl oera ai caem ddoctora a s chyllideb!"_

Slowly the sorceress began to fade away, steadily vanishing before his eyes. The moment she noticed what was happening to her she tried to reverse the enchantment and cried for help, but no one came forward. Not even her own people came to her aid and she pleaded Merlin to stop this. The warlock simply ignored her cries, showing no mercy. She deserved to go like this. She hadn't shown mercy to any of the people she had killed that day, so why should this be any different?

Looking back to Arthur, he found the young Pendragon sobbing uncontrollably into his father's chest. Uther was dead then. The King had taken the spell meant for Alethea and had sacrificed his own life in doing so. Arthur was devastated and Alethea was doing her best to console him. However once she had called the battle to an end, Arthur begged Merlin to do what he could to resurrect Uther. Meeting Alethea's gaze to see what she thought, he used what little reserves of magic he had left to try and bring back Uther to the land of the living, but nothing worked. The King was well and truly gone.

Leaving Alethea to comfort her husband and unable to stay out there any longer, Merlin walked towards the physician's tent. He couldn't help but admire Alethea's strength though. She would have been hit hard by Uther's death and yet she hadn't broken down in front of Arthur. He assumed that it was because Arthur now needed her more than he ever had done and he was right. He knew as well as she did that Arthur would need his friends support over the next weeks and months, and he would turn more to Merlin and Alethea than anyone else. The Princess and Merlin couldn't afford to let their feelings get the better of them, regardless of the fact that they had both lost people they loved. They needed to stay strong, for Arthur's sake.

Stepping into the physician's tent, Merlin knew that he had to tell Gaius that his friend was dead. However the physician was rushed off his feet trying to help those who had managed to escape the spells with only minor injuries. Merlin was handed a potion and made to drink it before Gaius had him helping out. With some of his strength restored, Merlin held a sombre expression on his face as he did what he could to help. It was then that he noticed Gaius staring at him.

"What aren't you telling me Merlin? Where are Arthur and Alethea?"

"The Princess is comforting her husband." Merlin paused, his heart sinking as he knew what he had to say. "Gaius, I am so sorry, but King Uther is dead." Hush fell across them all as the old man stopped in his tracks.

"How?" he asked quietly.

"The sorceress Eowyn. She was going to kill Alethea and none of us were close enough to save her. The King received the spell after knocking her out of the way. There was nothing any of us could do."

"And the sorceress?"

"Dead." Before they could say any more, Arthur, Alethea, Lancelot, Gerard and one or two others came inside, carrying Uther's body between them. Laying it down, Merlin noticed Alethea wince with pain as she sat with Arthur before the warlock walked to the body of the girl he loved. With the battle over he could finally mourn her loss. The raven haired beauty whom he had given his heart to and had so much fun with. It didn't feel like she was gone. She looked like she was simply sleeping but Merlin knew different. She was never going to wake up and yet Merlin still didn't know her name. He was just about to take her hand in his and let his tears fall when he was disturbed by Sir Gerard.

"What happened to her? My sister!" The knight said panicking as he moved Merlin out of the way. The young warlock was forced to watch as the lady was surrounded by her brother and her father, knowing that he could not move them.

Turning sadly to Gaius, he found the physician trying to coax Arthur away from his father. Alethea did what she could but the Prince refused to budge. Sighing as he knew that the Princess herself had been injured and as he was unable to sit by the girl he loved, Merlin sat next to Arthur to fix him up whilst Gaius attended to Alethea. Helping Arthur to remove his armour and chain mail so that his injuries could be tended to, Merlin noted how lucky Arthur had been in having only received a few scratches. Alright, so he had lost his father, but physically Arthur wasn't suffering as much pain as some. For instance, Lancelot was sat off to one side being treated for a gash across his eye.

" I am so sorry my lord." Merlin apologised as he unbuckled the breastplate. Arthur just remained silent. "There was nothing I could do to save him."

"Nothing? There's always something." Arthur said, his voice hoarse from the grieving. "Always!"

"I did my best."

"Well your best wasn't good enough." the Prince said snidely.

"There was nothing I could do. I tried everything."

"That's not good enough." Something in Merlin snapped then. He couldn't take Arthur's criticism now. He didn't care that it was Arthur's grief, Merlin was grieving too.

"You're not the only one who lost someone they love out there today!" he snapped. "So don't you dare tell me that I could have saved your father. If I could, I would, but I can't. I can not even save the girl I love so don't you dare tell me that…" Merlin said, voice thick with emotion. He knew that he really shouldn't be answering back at that point, but it just came out of his mouth. He was soon stopped by Arthur's fist hitting his jaw. Perhaps he had deserved that, but the Prince swung again, lashing out at the unfortunate servant. Merlin tried to get out of range as he saw such fury in Arthur's eyes. It was almost as if he wanted to kill him.

"Arthur, no! Stop it!" Alethea called to him, stopping him in his tracks. "He's your friend!" she reminded him as Gaius continued to fix her arm.

"He could have saved them. He could have saved my father!" Arthur said, breaking down as he lost his energy. Merlin shot a grateful look to Alethea, knowing that she had just saved him from more serious injury.

"Any of us could have died out there today. You cannot blame Merlin. There was nothing that could be done." The Princess told Arthur as she hobbled over to him and knelt opposite him. "Your father died saving me, and if I could, I would have taken his place. It is me who should be lying there dead, not your father."

"You can't say that. Please Alethea…"

"It is true though, and I only wish that we could turn back time, but we can't. All we have to do now is look to the future…" she told him, wrapping her good arm around him and holding him close to her. Merlin watched as she soothed the young Pendragon, knowing that she had a very hard task of keeping it together for them both.

* * *

As darkness fell on Camelot, the survivors of the battle returned to their homes and Merlin watched enviously at the many joyful reunions. He didn't get one of them for no one who had stayed at Camelot would have missed him. The wounded were taken to their rooms to recover whilst the King was placed in his chambers, ready to be prepared for his funeral. Arthur was currently being looked after by Alethea and so Merlin presumed that this meant he could go to his own room. Taking the shortest and quickest route possible, Merlin was more than a little surprised to find Sir Gerard and Lord Edgar de Ravenscar standing and talking to Gaius. Trying to get past them, the warlock hesitated as he caught a few words of their conversation.

"…keep her here overnight… still very risky but she should survive." Staying hidden behind a stack of books, Merlin wondered if he was right in thinking that they were talking about his raven haired beauty. In which case, should survive? She was dead though. How could she live if she was dead? Unless… He shouldn't really dare to hope, but a part of him did. If she still lived then that meant she had a chance of survival and if that was so then Merlin would not let her die.

"You should get some rest my lords. She will be safe here with me and my assistant, but should there be any change then you will be informed immediately." Gaius assured them. The two nobles looked at each other, hesitating but eventually and, rather reluctantly, they left. As their footsteps retreated down the stairway, Merlin came out of his hiding place.

"Thank you."

"No… You have to make sure that she doesn't get any worse. It involves staying up all night."

"I can do that, but am I right in thinking..?" He didn't need to finish his question.

"She still lives, but only just. She's lost a lot of blood but with the right care…"

"She will get that from me Gaius." he assured him.

Letting the physician take his bed that night, Merlin put a good few logs on the fire before lighting a few candles. Tonight was going to be a long one but the warlock didn't care. So long as he got to spend some time with the girl he loved then that was all that mattered. Sitting beside her, Merlin took her pale hand in his own and smiled slightly when he found that she'd been wearing his scarf in her hair. Since she had 'borrowed' it Merlin had not seen her without it. He could not assume anything from it though. After all, why would she love him, a servant boy, when she could have any nobleman? It didn't stop him loving her though. After all, he could not simply deny his feelings.

"Why did you have to go and take that arrow for me? You didn't need to save me. I mean, it's not that I'm ungrateful, far from it, but it pains me to see you like this. You have no idea how heart broken I have felt these past few hours when I've believed you dead. I thought I'd never see you again, or ever know your name. Admittedly, I still don't know it, not that it matters too much. I mean, I'm sure that your name is every bit as lovely as you are, but to me you are my raven haired beauty… Not to say that you're mine or anything." he paused, wondering if she could even hear him. Probably not, but it was doing him a fair bit of good by getting his feelings out in the open.

"You really are beautiful though. You are the prettiest girl I have ever laid my eyes on and believe me, in my job I see a fair few. I don't just love you for your beauty for I would still love you if you were the ugliest person in the world. No, you have a great personality and I believed that it had been lost today. I am just thankful that you still live and you have to survive now, you simply have to."

As the night wore on Merlin stayed by her side, talking to her about absolutely anything, mainly babbling but the warlock didn't mind that it was a purely one sided conversation. Eventually Merlin began to guess her name, wondering if she would wake if he got it right.

"I know now that you are a de Ravenscar my lady, for your family were here earlier, but that doesn't mean I know your first name. What with you being asleep I doubt you'd tell me if I was right anyway." He shrugged. "Ah well. Lady Eva? Then how about Leorna? Hang on, that's the name of your servant. Sarah?" And so he went on, guessing at a whole load of girl's names until a little before sunrise. "Perhaps it's Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar? Or…" But before he could finish his sentence the girl stirred.

"Merlin…" she groaned as her eyelids flickered and opened to reveal her beautiful midnight blue eyes.

"My lady? Is that really you?" Merlin asked, thinking that it was his mind playing tricks on him.

"No, I'm a ghost come back to haunt you." The girl in the red dress, whose name Merlin still wasn't sure of, grinned. "Who else would it be?" Receiving no reply, she peered over her bed to find Merlin lying on the floor from where he had fell off his chair. "Merlin?" she questioned but received no reply from the semi conscious warlock.

"Typical, men!" she sighed, rolling her eyes before turning over and going back to sleep.


	25. Courts and Cremations

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews. They all equal much love. Hope you like the next chapter. Please R&R**

* * *

Words can not describe just how Arthur was feeling. To lose a parent was terrible enough but to lose the only one you had ever known… Well, it was devastating to say the least. The young Pendragon would have given almost anything to get his father back, and he meant it. It wasn't that he wasn't thankful that Alethea was still alive, far from it, but in an ideal world both his father and the Princess would be alive. Unfortunately, life didn't work that way. He had not only lost his father that day, but also his councillor. Now who could he turn to for guidance in running the kingdom? Who would advise him on political affairs? It was all well and good telling him that his friends would help him, and he knew that they would in the best way they could, but they were inexperienced. Merlin hadn't yet seen enough of the world whilst Alethea was out of her time and neither of them had any experience in running a kingdom. He would have to learn as he went along, though one mistake could be fatal and so he just had to make sure that he made the right decisions.

He had adored his father even though he didn't agree with some of his policies. To have lost him so suddenly… Well, he hadn't thought that Uther would have died that day. Even with his last words being those of tying things off, Arthur hadn't really expected for them to actually be Uther's last words to him. He supposed that he should have done, but it was too late for that now. It was pointless him looking back at what he could have done for there was nothing he could do to change it. He now had to look to the future, one where he was king and Alethea was his queen.

"Arthur…" Alethea said softly and Arthur looked up. He had been staring at his father for the past few hours since they had returned from the battle and hadn't moved. He had just sat there in complete silence and deep thought whilst time had moved around him. He had no idea when Alethea had left him alone, but she had returned now with concern etched across her face.

"It's getting late." He supposed that he should have replied but he couldn't find the words. His throat felt dry and a lump was forming, tears threatening to overwhelm him once more. Prince's didn't cry, he kept on telling himself, but it wasn't stopping the tears from spilling. Alethea looked at him with understanding and compassion as she stood beside him.

"I…The men?" he finally asked after swallowing.

"I have spoken with them and sent them home. I've done what I can Arthur, and the surviving magicians have agreed to stay away unless we call for them. They are all very apologetic." she said as she led him to her room, away from his father.

"Sorry won't bring him back."

"Nothing will Arthur, I know that. But they had no choice but to fight for the sorceress tricked them." she explained, keeping her voice quiet and soft. "But anyway, come to bed? Please?" It was then that he realised they'd arrived at Alethea's room and he knew that he couldn't refuse her. Absent mindedly changing into his nightshirt, Arthur climbed under the covers beside her. Alethea was being his rock at the moment, her being strong for him. She was acting like a real queen by being able to deal with all of this, but at that moment in time Arthur didn't realise that it was going to take its toll on her.

"Thank you." he simply said as he snuggled up close to her.

"It's alright. We'll sort everything out tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yes." They were silent for a few moments, both just lying in each others arms, content to simply listen to their breathing.

"My parents always told me that when we die we become stars in the sky. Your father will be looking down on us at this very moment you know, and he'll always be with us." Alethea told him.

"But where?" She just smiled as she moved her good hand to his heart.

"In here." Kissing him gently on the forehead, she watched as he gave in to sleep.

* * *

It was late morning when Arthur finally opened his eyes and for one tiny moment it was as if the battle had never happened. Alas the truth dawned on him and he miserably got out of bed. Finding no sign of his wife nor his good for nothing servant, Arthur changed into some clean clothes before going in search of them. Sadness was clear in his eyes as he walked down the corridors to the Great Hall. He wasn't meant to be king yet. His father was supposed to have died of old age after teaching Arthur what he should and shouldn't do. Instead he had been cruelly torn from him. Walking past one of the soldiers, Arthur's heart sank as he realised what he had to do over the next few days. There were families to be informed, a funeral to be planned and then there was a coronation. That was an awful lot to do for him, especially in his current state. He finally arrived in a bit of a daze and found that his wife was currently stood talking to a number of advisers with a pile of parchment on the table in front of her.

"…so perhaps you could do that for me sir…?"

"Sir Oliver my lady."

"Then perhaps you could do that for me please Sir Oliver?"

"Of course." With a bow the young dark haired knight left the hall to go and do something. Arthur reached Alethea's side and peered over her shoulder, finding her scratching out something on what appeared to be a 'to do' list. Some were crossed out, like informing families of the fallen, whilst others were still waiting to be done.

"Arthur, how are you feeling?" she asked as she let a few of the ministers attend to something.

"I could be better." he told her truthfully. "But what is left to be done?"

"We need to arrange your father's funeral, his monument and so on, then arrange your coronation."

"Our." he corrected her. "Our coronation."

"I am not yet of age." she explained but Arthur simply shrugged.

"That does not matter. You will be my queen Alethea."

"As you wish. Now, to your father…" she hesitated, watching as his face fell.

"This is all too fast, too surreal." he told her.

"We'll get through this you and me." she assured him, meeting his gaze. It was then that he noticed the dark rings around her eyes and realised that she mustn't have gotten much sleep.

"I know, I know…" He sighed, and so they began to arrange King Uther's funeral, deciding where to place his monument and that it was to take place three days hence.

Once the Court was dismissed after the final arrangements had been settled, Arthur was left alone with Alethea, who simply sat there with her arm in a sling, watching her husband through tired eyes as he paced up and down. He couldn't settle and stay sat down like she could, but then again, it wasn't her father that had died. Pausing, he stopped and looked at her, noticing that she really did look exhausted though that was to be expected after everything that she'd done on his behalf. He was very grateful for it as he doubted that he would have been able to manage on his own.

"I appreciate it you know." he commented, not knowing if she already knew or not.

"I know Arthur." she said quietly.

"I doubt I would manage without you."

"You've got Merlin." she pointed out to him and he suddenly felt rather guilty. He hadn't meant to lash out at his friend like that, but grief had overwhelmed him so much that he hadn't a clue what he had been doing.

"I need to apologise to him…"

"He'll understand Arthur. He lost someone yesterday. His lady got injured after saving his life."

"The lady in the red dress? On the battlefield?"

"Apparently so. He lost her."

"Oh… Alethea?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come with me?" Smiling at him, she simply nodded.

It wasn't very hard to find Merlin and so it didn't take them long either. The young warlock was sat on the staircase by Gaius' chambers with a pile of parchment in his hands. He looked rather glum and had a black eye, presumably from where the young Pendragon had hit him. Arthur hesitated at the corner, not being very good at apologies but went and sat by his friend after being given a dig in the ribs from his wife. Finding that Merlin was looking at a series of sketches of himself, Arthur noted that whoever had drawn them was a good artist.

"Merlin I… I, um, need to apologise for what I did to you yesterday so erm, I'm sorry." The warlock said nothing, simply staring at one of the drawings.

"Merlin, forgive me, please?"

"I… I thought I'd lost her for good." the warlock said quietly.

"Who?"

"My raven haired beauty, but she's not gone." Alethea appeared then and sat on the stair beneath both of them.

"How is she?" she asked him softly.

"She'll recover in safe hands."

"And she's got you." Alethea smiled. Watching as two men came out of Gaius' chambers, Alethea knew that she and Arthur ought to leave Merlin. "Come on Arthur, let Merlin have some time with his 'raven haired beauty'."

* * *

On the night before the funeral it finally dawned on him that he would not see his father again. Watching the pyre being built, Arthur knew that this time tomorrow that it would be blazing. Unable to watch through his window anymore, Arthur knew he had to say his final private goodbyes and so he walked to his father's chambers. The whole of Camelot had been dressed in black since the end of the battle as a sign of respect and he and Alethea were no different. There was to be no merry making until the period of mourning was over, and so there was no music, no singing, no dancing. It was eerily quiet in Camelot town at night, especially considering the tavern had closed for the time being. Thinking quietly to himself, Arthur's heart sank as he found the door to his father's chambers open and heard sobbing. Stepping inside, he discovered that the tears belonged to his wife, who was currently sat by the fallen King, crying into his chest. Arthur realised that he hadn't seen his wife cry since the battle and knew then that she had been hiding her grief from him. She had been staying strong and keeping everything together for his sake, but now that she was alone… her body shook from weeping and Arthur could not watch her any longer. Stepping inside, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Letting her sob into his shoulder, he just soothed her as she had soothed him. As she had said before: they were going to get through this, no matter what life threw at them. Together they were going to get through this.

* * *

Just less than an hour before sunset the inhabitants and friends of Camelot and of Uther were gathered around the funeral pyre. Many had travelled fair distances for today, but Arthur was grateful for them to have showed. As the sun began to fall in the sky, silence fell among the gathered people as Arthur and his most trusted knights carried the King's body to the pyre. Alethea followed behind, ready to comfort her husband if needs be, with Penny hovering nearby. No torches were to be lit for they had decided to charge the young dragon with lighting the wood. Standing by his wife and with her hand in his, Arthur knew that he had to address his people.

"People and friends of Camelot, we stand here today to say our farewells to my father and our King, Uther Pendragon. Never has there been such a heroic king who has united our kingdom and kept away evil. He risked his life for his people, and he proved this when he fell at the Battle of Camlann. He sacrificed himself for the good of his people and saved the Princess Alethea, giving his life for hers. He died a hero's death and though he may not have always made the right decision, he was a great king. So I ask you now, my people, that we do not forget him as we look to the future… A future where Camelot will be greater than ever."

As his people clapped, Arthur turned to his father who looked so peaceful, so much like he was sleeping, but he wasn't. His father was dead and he would never return to this life.

"Goodbye father. Until the next life." He whispered as the final rays of sunlight disappeared beneath the horizon. Penny padded over and set the wood alight whilst Arthur stood side by side with his wife. The people stayed for a while, but as time progressed they started to go their separate ways until only he and Alethea remained. And in the chill night air, Arthur Pendragon watched his father's body burn until even the flames had gone…


	26. Coronations and Celebrations

The first rays of sunlight shone down on the valley, highlighting two figures riding on horseback. Wrapped up warm against the cold, the two royals were trying to find where to put the second part of Uther's monument. It had already been decided that the fallen King would have one in Camelot, and now he would have another overlooking the kingdom. That was why they were out so early as they had to find the right spot. It was a crisp autumn morning with mist rising up and a chill wind in the air but Alethea was happy to simply admire her surroundings. A warm scarf wrapped around her neck and a thick winter cloak on her shoulders, the Princess was stunned by the beauty of the forest in autumn with the leaves on the trees being the colours of rich gold and deep mahogany. She'd only ever seen this sort of sight in movies or in paintings, never in the flesh until now. It was beautiful.

"Nearly there now." Arthur told her with a sad smile. The Prince had been devastated by his father's death and Alethea had never seen him like this. She knew that there was very little she could do to stop him from feeling like this except for comfort him and keep everything together. It was hard on her but she knew that she could not fall to pieces for Arthur's and Camelot's sake. She also knew that if it was not for her Arthur would never have been able to cope. She meant what she had told him though. She wasn't going to leave him ever again, not now that she was the only one he had left.

"How about here?" she asked, finding a spot which overlooked most of the kingdom.

"Perfect." Neither of them knew what kind of monument they would have for Uther, though Alethea was suddenly struck by inspiration. If they could have memorial benches and trees in her time then why not now?

"How about planting a tree here? A majestic oak to provide shelter to those who need it and watch out for any dangers to the Kingdom?" she suggested. Arthur looked at her and smiled.

"Now that's a good idea. And in Camelot something a little more permanent?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Perfect. I'll find the sculptor when we return and speak to them."

"Race you there?" she suggested, a smile tugging on her lips. Alright, so they'd just had a few tough days but they deserved a little bit of fun. Arthur didn't say anything, instead just spurring his horse on. Laughing, Alethea chased after him.

* * *

Whilst Arthur was meeting with a sculptor, Alethea went to go and see Gaius for a sleeping potion and something to relieve the pain in her arm. Climbing the stairs, she knocked on the door but walked inside anyway when she got no reply. She was sure that Gaius wouldn't mind her sitting in his chambers for a bit, considering these had been home when she had first arrived. Looking around the room, she smiled at the sight of so many book and wished that she could borrow some of these for the nights when she couldn't sleep. She had been right about having nightmares, and at the moment she was scared of falling asleep for the images she would see were well and truly terrifying. Sighing when she saw that Merlin wasn't around either, she smiled slightly when she spotted the girl in the red dress sat up in bed.

"Can I help you my lady?" the girl asked.

"I was looking for Gaius but it seems that he is not here. How's your wound?"

"Sore, but it will heal."

"That's good, lady…" she paused, realising that she still didn't know this girl's name.

"You'll have to guess my name." Merlin's raven haired beauty smiled mischievously.

"May I have a clue then?"

"It ends with a 'd'."

"Maud?" Alethea asked, that being the first name that sprang to mind.

"I'm afraid not."

"Erm.. Mildred? Enid? No? Ingrid?"

"The last one is correct, but please do not tell Merlin."

"He still doesn't know?"

"He still doesn't know." Ingrid de Ravenscar smiled just as Gaius appeared.

"Then I won't tell him."

She left about half an hour later and walked down the stairs to find Merlin coming the opposite way. Smiling, she couldn't help but tease him a little.

"I know her name." she said, walking past him.

"I know it too." Merlin said, stopping in his tracks.

"Then what is it?" Alethea asked him, having the distinct feeling that he was lying.

"Well, what do you think it is?"

"Now that would be telling. I'm not falling for it that easily Merlin." she smirked, finding him staring at her as if she was evil. She was far from it though, only having a bit of harmless fun. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and see a man about a table."

* * *

It didn't take her too long to find the carpenter's, though she would have been quicker had her ankle not been so sore. Asking for directions, Alethea wove through the backstreets of the town until she reached a cottage with a pile of all sorts of wood outside. This had to be the place she was looking for. Knocking on the door, it was quickly opened by a young man who was just a few years older than her husband. Thinking that he looked familiar, Alethea just smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Are you the carpenter?" she asked, just to make sure that she'd got the right place.

"Who wants to know?"

"Princess Alethea." she smiled as his face fell.

"Your highness, I did not recognise you. Please forgive me."

"No problem."

"So what can I do for you?"

"I require a table."

"That is easily sorted. Oak?"

"Of course, and big enough to fit the Great Hall."

"That will take time." he warned her.

"How long?"

"A month if I have the right amount of men and materials."

"Done. Also, it isn't to be any old table. It must be unique and your finest work."

"I can assure you that there will be none better in this world."

"Good…. It has to be round too." she added as a bit of an afterthought. The look on the carpenter's face was priceless.

"A round table?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"A table which is round?" It was like he had not heard of such a thing before.

"That is what I said."

"But why round? Surely rectangular would be better?"

"No, I want a round table, not square, not rectangular, but round."

"As you wish my lady."

"You will be paid well, and please, no speaking of this to my husband."

"My lips are sealed."

"So when can you start?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Perfect." Handing him a bag of coins as advanced payment, she told him that she would organise some men for him before heading back to the marketplace. Looking at a stall which had a selection of fruit on it, Alethea chose a few pieces and was reaching for a few more apples when she bumped into someone. Going to apologise, she smiled when she found that it was Arthur.

"How did it go?" she asked him.

"What are you dong here?"

"Just getting a few things. So how did it go?"

"Fine. My father's monument should be ready early in the new year."

"That's good. How far off is new year?"

"Just over a month away." Alethea just grinned when she heard that. "Oh no, I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." she said sweetly.

"Alethea…"

"I was just wondering what you do for Christmas."

"We celebrate with feasting and merry making and such… Why?"

"Just wondered." she shrugged as she paid the stallholder.

Walking back towards the castle, the two of them smiled sadly as they reached the Great Hall. Both expected to find Uther in there either pacing the chamber or poring over a whole load of parchment. Of course, that wasn't to be. Walking inside to find it empty, Arthur sat down whilst Alethea perched on the edge of the table. Both of them were wearing black as a sign of mourning and no music or dancing had been allowed as a sign of respect.

"So when is the coronation?"

"Six days away, in the evening."

"Followed by celebrations?"

"Exactly." They were silent for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts.

"So what happens to magic then?"

"What do you mean 'so what happens to magic'?"

"Well, is it going to stay banned or…"

"Magic killed my father!" he snapped and Alethea suddenly realised that she was treading on egg shells.

"One sorceress killed your father. Besides, it was only a question."

"I do not care that it was only a question. Magic killed my father."

"Eowyn killed your father and those magicians who survived did not attack after that."

"They were scared."

"No, set free." she paused. She didn't want this to turn into an argument. "Listen, if you don't want to talk about it just yet then that's fine. All I'm saying is that you must think on it. If it stays forbidden you will be seen as a hypocrite for having a magician in your Court. If not then you will gain more support."

"Alethea…" he said softly.

"Yes?"

"Can you leave me? I need to be alone."

Knowing that it would be fore the best, Alethea had headed to her own room. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she flopped back and sighed. This was not going to be at all easy. Staring at the ceiling, she let her mind go blank and simply stared. Letting time pass her by, she had no idea what was going to happen now. With Uther out of the way the legends should all just go from there, but that meant that she had to disappear at some point. That was unless the legends she knew had been changed over the years. After all, a good thousand years were between Camelot and college so a lot could have been altered.

"Alethea?" Hours must have gone by and yet it didn't feel like it. Sitting back up, she wasn't at all surprised to find her husband standing in the doorway. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's alright Arthur. I was only asking."

"Well I'm sorry for speaking to you like that. It was unfair."

"Arthur, it's fine. You've just lost your father."

"That's no excuse for what I've done. You are only trying to help and yet this is how I repay you."

"Believe me, it's fine. There's no need for you to apologise."

* * *

An hour before the coronation was due to take place, the Princess was fidgeting. Her maids complained as they tried to help her into her robes but she couldn't stay still, no matter how hard she tried. It felt like she had butterflies in her stomach and she was that nervous that she was shaking. In less than an hour she would be Camelot's Queen with the duty of looking after the kingdom with her husband, and with absolutely no chance of going home… Not that she had any intention of leaving. It was just that it was nice to be able to fantasise about returning home for a few days, and as Princess it had felt a little more real than it did now. It seemed that as she grew older she would just become more and more separated from her own time and her own home.

Letting the maids do their work, Alethea wondered what would happen to her own maid who was currently trapped in the dungeons awaiting her execution. Alright so Ceridwen had tired to kill her, but Alethea was convinced that the girl had been bewitched. She hadn't yet checked her theory, but she was determined to do so at some point. If indeed she had been bewitched then Alethea would free her. If not then…

"Your highness, it is time." she was snapped from her thoughts by one of the girls and she took a deep breath. Turning to the door, she had to smile when she found her husband leaning in the doorway wearing his official ceremonial robes. He looked every bit the King.

"Princess." he smiled, offering her his arm.

"Sire." she curtsied before taking his arm and walking to the Hall.

"Nervous?"

"Just a little."

"You'll be fine." he assured her.

Hearing a fanfare as the doors were opened, the two of them walked in and took their seats at the two thrones at the end of the room. Taking in her surroundings, Alethea found that everyone who was a friend and ally of Camelot was gathered and smiled when she spotted Merlin propping Ingrid up. It was then that it began as the herald, Geoffrey of Monmouth, stepped forwards.

"My lords and ladies, I hereby present to you Arthur Pendragon, your undoubted King, and Alethea Pendragon, your undoubted Queen. Wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?" There was quite a loud cheer before the ceremony continued.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise to do." the two royals chorused.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Law's of Camelot and it's people's beliefs?"

"All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep."

It was then that they were both presented with the spurs that represented chivalry, the sword of State and an orb. Weirdly enough there were two of each, a daintier set for Alethea. The crowns were then presented, with Arthur receiving his father's crown. Alethea presumed that hers had belonged to Igraine and wore it with pride. Smiling, at each other, King Arthur's and Queen Alethea's reign had just begun. With cheers and a round of applause, the celebrations began, lasting long into the night…


	27. Parties and Preparations

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews. They all = much love. Here's a Christmas treat for you all, two chapters filled with Christmassy-goodness and all things festive. This first chapter is dedicated to my friend Strictly Untalkative, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

For the past few weeks leading up to Christmas Alethea had been having trouble trying to keep Arthur away from the Great Hall. It was easier said than done, but it seemed to be a lot easier than trying to keep him out of the courtyard, like Arthur had been trying to do to her. The young Pendragon had forbidden her from the courtyard and had been acting very mysteriously recently. He'd told her that if she wanted to go to town then she would have to take one of the other ways into the market square, namely through the guard's quarters. Rather curious, Alethea couldn't help but wonder what exactly her husband was up to and, one cold December night, she could no longer resist temptation.

Creeping from her bed with a warm cloak wrapped tight around her, Alethea sneaked out of the room being incredibly careful not to disturb her sleeping husband. She knew that she really shouldn't be doing this but she simply could not resist. Padding down the corridor with just a candle to light her way, she could not shake the feeling that she was being followed but each time she looked to check, there was no one there. Shrugging, she kept on walking, this time with a hand wrapped around a dagger handle just in case and, as she reached the Great Hall, she hid behind one of the columns. Peeking from behind it, she found that she had indeed been followed but could not help but smile when she realised who her stalker was.

"What are you doing?" she asked, hands on hips as she stood in front of him.

"I erm… um…" Arthur began. "Well, I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing?" Damn it! He would have to catch her out now, wouldn't he?

"I couldn't sleep." She told him. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"Right…" he said sceptically.

"What about you?"

"I, erm, need to see someone about something."

"At this time of night?" she asked. He nodded, but she didn't believe him. "Well, I'm going to go back this way." she said, pointing in the direction that she had just come from. It seemed that her curiosity would just have to manage for the time being.

"Whilst I'm going that way." Walking in opposite directions, both turned corners at the same time but paused. Not trusting the other, they peered back and eyed each other warily. After a few moments staring, they went on their way and met each other in their room.

* * *

On the last week before Christmas Alethea was being bombarded with questions from Arthur about how she celebrated it, as he wanted this to be the best one she had ever had. Alethea had filled him in on all the details but her heart panged as she spoke of home for she realised that her family would be missing her presence. Trying not to let her sadness show, she had great fun trying to explain what different things meant but Arthur still seemed non the wiser. To him mistletoe and holly were just plants and fir trees were just trees. They didn't have the same meaning to him as they did to her. However, as the week progressed and the day became closer, Alethea spent most of her time overseeing the carpenters. She couldn't trust them since she had visited one day to find that they had made her a square table, but they now seemed to have got the message and on Christmas Eve, they finally finished their work. Happy with it, Alethea found that they had even made matching chairs and grinned as she realised that pretty soon this hall would be filled with the greatest of men in the land.

* * *

Christmas day came all too soon and Alethea woke bright and early that morning out of habit. Realising that this was her first proper Christmas at Camelot, she was filled with excitement as she wondered what would happen that day. Celebrations for certain, but she had no idea what kind of celebration and festivities were to take place. Finding no sign of Arthur, Alethea got out of bed and went to get dressed, putting on two under dresses and as many layers as possible to keep her warm. Going to her wardrobe to find a gown to wear, Alethea smiled when she found a very pretty green dress, which was brand new. Putting it on, she admired it in the mirror and was sorting out her hair when there came a knock on the door.

"My lady?" Looking around, Alethea found Gwen standing in the doorway and she immediately reached for something from the dressing table.

"I thought I'd told you that you had the day off Gwen?"

"I came to see if you required my help my lady."

"I'll be fine today, but thank you. Merry Christmas." she said as she handed the small box to Guinevere, who positively beamed.

"Your highness, I could not possibly…"

"Yes you can. Now go and enjoy yourself." As Gwen left the room, probably to go and spend the day with Lancelot, Arthur appeared in the doorway wearing a very festive shade of green which matched her dress.

"So, can I find out just why I haven't been allowed in the Great Hall for the past month now?" He asked her as he came into the room.

"So long as I can find out why I've been banned from the courtyard."

"Then you'd best bring Penny with you."

"Alright." Somewhat bemused, Alethea took the young ball of scales in her arms whilst Arthur tied a blindfold around her eyes. Holding onto Arthur as she couldn't see a thing, Alethea couldn't help but giggle as he led her and Penny from the room. Wondering what on Earth everyone else would think, Alethea carefully walked down the stairs and the corridors, not being able to see the festive garlands and wreaths of holly and evergreen that had been put up. Missing out on the decorations for the time being, they finally came to a halt outside, and Alethea shivered a little in the chill wind. She'd been taken by surprise so much that she had forgotten to put a cloak on, but Arthur gave her his jacket as he took off the blindfold.

"Merry Christmas." he whispered softly in her ear.

Blinking as she let her eyes adjust to the light, the first thing Alethea saw was a smaller version of Camelot castle. It was a perfect miniature with even the tiniest of details present on the replica. The craftsmanship was just unique but one thing puzzled her. Why had Arthur thought this to be just right for her? Sure, it was a nice gift, but not exactly practical. After all, it did take up a good quarter of the courtyard.

"Do you like it?" He asked her after a minute or two.

"I, erm.." she didn't quite know what to say.

"It gives Penny a place of her own." Alethea immediately realised that her husband had just been very crafty. This was his way of getting the dragon out of their room.

"So, that's for Penny…" she said, letting the young dragon go and explore. "What about me?"

"Erm…" Arthur scratched the back of his neck, obviously having been put on the spot.

"Just kidding." she smiled. "Now come on, time for your present."

Taking his hand, she practically dragged him to the Great Hall. Smiling at the decorations, Alethea paused just outside the oaken doors and pushed them open, watching Arthur's reaction.

"You got me a table?" he asked.

"Do you like it?"

"You got me a round table?" he asked, somewhat in disbelief.

"Yes." she rolled her eyes. What was it with these people and not understanding the whole concept of a round table?

"But isn't Gwen supposed to get me one?"

"You remembered the legends?" she asked, surprised. "Well, she is when you two get married, but as I'm your wife I thought…"

"You'd get me one instead. Thank you."

"You're welcome, but there's more yet. Find your place." Manoeuvring around it, Arthur paused at his throne to find an elaborately decorated scabbard on the table. Closer inspection revealed that the decorations were Celtic knots and mythical creatures. Made of soft but tough red leather, King Arthur felt slightly guilty.

"For Excalibur. Merlin… Well, he put a charm of protection on it." she explained.

"It's perfect. Thank you." he said, wrapping his arms around her. "Now, what would you like?"

"Huh?" she asked, taken by surprise.

"Name it."

"But…"

"Anything you like." Alethea's mind suddenly flooded with a number of things that she could ask for, but not one materialistic object took her fancy. Instead one name sprang to the forefront of her mind.

"Then let me check out something first."

"What?" he called after her but she was already running from the hall.

Reaching the dungeons, Alethea smiled at the guards and went to one particular cell. Her heart racing from the sudden exercise, Alethea just prayed that she wasn't wrong. If she was then it would be a fatal mistake, one which would cost her life. Hoping that her theory was right, Alethea let her nerves settle before looking through the iron bars. Letting her eyes adjust to the dark bleakness of the cell, she found the prisoner huddled up in the damp corner looking scared and dejected. Her dress was torn and rats scurried across the floor. As their eyes met for a second, Alethea could see how guilty and fearful the blonde girl was.

"Your highness, I am so sorry, I…" she began, stumbling towards the bars. Hearing the clinking of chains, Alethea knew that she would need the keys.

"Tell me Ceridwen, what can you remember?" Alethea asked, deciding that this would make up her mind for her.

"It was dark and I had no choice but to go. She would have killed my family if I didn't. She… She wore a cloak and I never quite saw her face. All I can remember is her saying a few words and then… Well, I suppose I must have done what she asked for I was suddenly here." she sounded very upset as she spoke, and Alethea spotted a few tears falling down the girl's cheeks. "I understand if you wish to leave me here to die. It is only what I deserve after what I have done." Ceridwen couldn't still be bewitched, surely?

"Alethea!" hearing her name being called, Alethea found her husband running towards her. "What are you doing?"

"You know you said that I could have anything I wanted for Christmas?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I'd like you to free Ceridwen." she said after taking a deep breath.

"But…She tried to kill you."

"She was bewitched at the time, in her defence. I'm not asking you to reinstate her, just release her." Alethea told him, praying that she would not later regret this.

"Are you sure she isn't bewitched now?"

"Look at her Arthur. She couldn't harm a fly, let alone me. I'm pretty certain that the enchantment wore off the moment Eowyn died."

"This is what you want for Christmas?" he asked, just to clarify.

"It is."

"Alright then." he said, taking the keys from his belt and unlocking the cell door. The young Queen then set about freeing the girl from her chains whilst Arthur watched on, just in case anything should happen.

"But why? I tried to kill you."

"Yet you failed. Do you still want to kill me?"

"No my lady."

"Then there you go. Besides, it's Christmas and no one should be alone." Alethea told the servant girl.

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Thank you?" she suggested as she removed the shackles from Ceridwen's wrists and ankles, noticing that the skin was broken.

"I… Thank you your highness. Thank you."

Ceridwen couldn't stop thanking her and apologising for what she had done as Alethea took her to see Gaius to get her wounds tended to. The girl refused to shut up until Alethea somewhat jokingly ordered her to, and even then the odd thank you escaped the blonde girl's lips. Dressing the servant in one of her spare dresses, Alethea cleaned her up before together they headed to the feast. Letting Ceridwen go and sit with her family, Alethea smiled in thanks at her husband as she sat beside him and admired the decorations. Letting Arthur make his speech, the two royals looked at each other in surprise as the doors to the hall opened. Wondering what was going on and if this was to be a threat, the two monarchs gulped nervously. There, standing in the doorway, was a group of druids.


	28. Snowball Fights and Snogging

**And here's part two. I hope you enjoy, and this chapter is dedicated to my sister. Please r&r, all reviews = virtual gingerbread. I hope you're Christmas is filled with Merlin- goodness and you get everything that you wanted. Merry Christmas ****J **

* * *

Merlin woke in a cold room on Christmas morn to find that his covers had fallen off him at some point during the night. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he dragged himself from the bed and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He had been dreaming of the girl in the red dress again, as he had been doing since the battle. He had suffered many a nightmare but last night had been one of those rare occasions where he had gotten a nice dream, though he was dreaming of times that he could never have. Social status was a nuisance at the best of times, and Merlin knew that it would take some miracle for him to end up with the raven haired beauty. He loved her, but he knew that nothing could happen between them, what with him being a servant and her a Lady. He wouldn't get his happy ending, regardless of how much he wanted it.

His trail of thought came to an abrupt halt then as he noticed something on the end of his bed that hadn't been there the night before. Gaius didn't seem to have put it there, or seen who had done, but Merlin didn't mind. Picking up the parcel and finding no tag, Merlin undid the ribbon and could have a very good guess at who it was from. A full outfit present, including a jacket, Merlin put it on before adding the final touch of the black scarf embroidered with ravens. The tightly fitting trousers and top were also black, and the jacket (which was also black ) was covered with tiny silver studs. The perfect fit. Merlin knew that he would have to thank her for this, but leaving the room, he was very quickly reminded that he had yet to find her a present. Realising that he could detour on the way to the girl in the red dress' room, Merlin decided that he would first get her some breakfast. Popping down to the kitchens, he grabbed some of the finest food on offer before panicking. If she had gone to all this trouble for him then he needed to give her something proper back in return. Knowing exactly who could help him, he headed off , praying that he could find her…

He did eventually find Alethea but she was busy running somewhere and had already gone before he'd had chance to even open his mouth. Sighing, he wondered if he could magic anything up for his raven haired beauty and was still thinking when he reached her corridor. Facing many doors, Merlin knew that no matter how many times he had come up here, he still had no idea which room was hers. Sighing, he knew exactly what he had to do and began knocking on doors. As he still had no idea what the girl was called, he was left giving descriptions of her and eventually it was the girl's father who pointed him in the right direction. Thanking Lord Edgar, Merlin knocked on the door and went in when he got no answer to find her arguing with her brother.

"…you cannot stay here!"

"But…"

"No buts Ingrid. You are coming home to Ravenscar with me and our father and that's final!" Merlin hid in the doorway as Sir Gerard stormed out of the room. Staying out of the way, Merlin found that she was wearing a very pretty rich purple gown with floaty sleeves and fine detail. She looked more stunning than she usually did and Merlin hadn't thought that possible.

"What are you gawping at Merlin?" she asked as she finally noticed him.

"Lady Ingrid, I um...Just…" he paused, realising that he had just discovered her name courtesy of her brother. "You're not wearing red."

"Good observational skills." she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"I brought you breakfast my lady." he said after a moment.

"And?" she asked expectantly. Merlin scratched the back of his neck before remembering something that Alethea had told him about Christmas in her time. Stretching out his hand, he felt the familiar flow of magic rise within him as he chanted the words.

"_A Nadolig brenachos'm arglwyddes blesio."_ His eyes flashed amber and whereas Merlin had expected to find a massive fir tree in front of him, all he saw was a measly, little…

"Twig? Is that the best you can do?" she asked, unimpressed.

"I um…" Surely his magic wasn't that bad?

"Merlin."

"I…" he began, trying to explain.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Erm…" he wasn't noticing or taking the hint.

"Just go."

"My lady…" Merlin was suddenly aware that he was being shoved out of the door. "Please."

"No."

"But…" he was stood outside of the room now, the door about to be slammed shut in his face. "I'll… I'll be your servant for the day!" he said quickly. The door opened a crack.

"Keep talking…"

"I will be your servant for the whole day." Truth be told that had been the first thing he could think of. Grabbing him by his scarf, Merlin was dragged back into the room to find that there was now a six foot fir tree decorated with glowing candles and gingerbread witches and wizards standing where his twig had been but minutes before. That hadn't been his magic, so who else…?

"I'm going to hold you to that. Now sit."

"But.." he went to object, wanting to know more about the tree.

"Just sit, please." he did so as she took a stick of charcoal from a box. Thinking that she was about to draw him, Merlin was soon very aware of her proximity. "Don't blink." she told him as she drew a line on his eyelids. "Better. That completes your whole look." she said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Where did the tree come from?" he asked, more interested at its sudden appearance than how he looked.

"You, erm, magicked it up for me." she stammered before picking something off one of the branches and offering it to him. "Gingerbread?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Thank you." he smiled, taking it from her and smiling at the likeness of him. He was certain that this particular tree wasn't a result of his magic but he couldn't exactly prove it. Deciding not to worry too much, he ate his gingerbread.

"Oh, and could you give this to Arthur please?" she asked, handing him a small rectangular package. Looking at it, a bemused Merlin took it from her and headed to find his master.

The young warlock, looking very gothic now due to Ingrid, couldn't help but feel more than a little self conscious as he walked through the castle and found everyone staring at him. It was like they had never seen anyone like him before and this was making Merlin feel more nervous. Quickening his pace a little, Merlin soon arrived at the Great Hall where he found Arthur sat on his throne with his feet resting atop a round table. Grinning as he remembered the legends, Merlin guessed who was responsible for this.

"Merry Christmas sire."

"Ah, there you are Merlin. Merry Christmas indeed." Arthur said, not even bothering to move.

"I brought you a gift from my lady de Ravenscar."

"Tell her thank you." the blonde King smiled as he opened the parcel to reveal a gingerbread witch and wizard, similar to those hanging on Ingrid's tree. "or maybe not." Arthur frowned then as he took in Merlin's appearance for the first time. "Merlin, what are you wearing? And is that… Is that make up?"

"This is my present from my lady." Merlin explained.

"And what did you get her in return? Another pet? Perhaps a bat this time?"

"No, I… I'm her servant for the day." The young warlock admitted. Arthur just smiled.

"Fair enough." he said, sitting back

"What?" Merlin asked, having expected some sort of berating for abandoning Arthur.

"I said fair enough. Call it your present from me, a day off. I just hope you do a better job for her than you do with me." Arthur teased, a smirk plastered across his lips as Merlin returned to Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar.

Walking back, Merlin smiled as he bumped into Alethea. Going to say something, he was a little concerned to find Ceridwen with her, until he realised that the girl was clearly not going to do anything to harm the young Queen ever again. Alethea eyed Merlin up with some amusement and, no matter how hard she tried, she simply could not hide her laughter.

"What?" he asked, feeling even more self conscious.

"Oh Merlin, I've not seen anyone dressed like that except for at home. You're looking very… Very goth today." The Queen smiled.

"Goth?" he questioned.

"Oh, but you can't have done this on your own. Your guy liner is too straight." she waffled on, somewhat surprised to have seen him like this.

"Guy liner?" he was becoming more and more confused by the second.

"Who did this to you?" she asked him, smirking.

"My lady Ingrid."

"I'll tell you one thing my friend, she's certainly got taste." she grinned.

"Huh?" but before he could ask anything more, they had gone. Sighing, the young puzzled warlock reached Ingrid's room.

"Did he like it?"

"He says thank you."

"Good. Now Merlin, will you escort me to the feast?"

"It will be my pleasure my lady." And he meant it.

When they arrived, Merlin found that very few people had gathered. Helping Ingrid to her seat, Merlin stood ready to serve her. They were in the Banqueting Hall with the long tables decorated with fine red tablecloths and wreaths and garlands of evergreen were spread between candlesticks and plates. The food was yet to be brought from the kitchens but already there was an air of festivity present.

"I see that Merlin is treating you well." Looking up from their conversation, Merlin and Ingrid found Arthur and Alethea standing in front of them.

"That I am." Merlin answered as Ingrid tried to hide behind him. It was very obvious that she didn't like Arthur but none of them knew why. The King took the hint and went and sat in his chair, feeling a bit put out.

"Is he sulking?" Ingrid asked, peeking from behind the warlock.

"Probably." Alethea shrugged. "But Merry Christmas you two." she said, handing them two small packages before returning to her husband. Merlin smiled when he found a pocket sized book of spells and immediately wondered where on Earth Alethea had gotten hold of it, whilst Ingrid found a pair of silver studs in the shape of raven heads.

As the hall began to fill with more and more people, Arthur stood and the room fell silent. "People of Camelot, merry Christmas to you all. Thank you for your gifts, and as this is a time of giving and of goodwill, I wish to make an announcement. Magic has been banned in this kingdom for some time now and…" he said, looking around the room before the doors opened to reveal a group of about five or six druids and the hall fell silent, especially when they spotted Morgana. Merlin wondered what Arthur was going to do. "And I am pleased to announce that I am lifting that ban. So long as magic is only used for good, it will not be punished." As the hall cheered, the feast began. Arthur was true to his words though, and gave the druids seats. It was then that fir trees began to appear at various points in the hall, each decorated differently with a mixture of baubles, candles, ribbons and gingerbread. Swearing blind that Ingrid's eyes had just glowed amber, Merlin laughed.

"Alright, no need to go over the top." Arthur said as the food was brought out. With a fine display of various game, fruits and meats and various delicacies, everyone was spoilt for choice. Tucking in as music played, the hall was filled with chatter as people talked and laughed, swapping stories and exchanging tales. Merlin hadn't seen the people this happy in a very long time.

As the afternoon wore on the hall began to empty. Enjoying the time he was getting to spend with Ingrid, the two of them decided to wander outside where they found tiny flakes of snow falling from the sky. A blanket had already appeared during the feast and children were happily playing in it, making snow angels and building snowmen. It wasn't too long before snowballs went flying and Ingrid smirked as she made one herself. Noticing what she was up to, Merlin went and hid behind Arthur and Alethea, thinking that she wouldn't dare to throw one at the monarchs. He was wrong though as Ingrid eyed up her new target and threw, the ball of mush landing on the back of Arthur's neck. A rather furious Arthur turned to see who had thrown it, but then began to jump up and down to get rid of the ice that was dripping down his back.

"By god that's cold!" he shouted in a rather high pitched voice.

"What did you expect Arthur? It is snow and all." Alethea smirked. Turning around, Arthur found Merlin hastily running away, a mischievous laugh following close behind as Ingrid chased him. Arthur smiled as he bent down to make a snowball of his own to get Alethea, but the young Queen, one step ahead as ever, just smothered his face with snow before running from him so that he couldn't get her. Laughing, a full on snowball fight began, young and old all joining in. Mordred and Morgana were happily working together against some of Camelot's knights whilst Arthur and Alethea were absolutely coated in the white stuff. Merlin ran and dodged another snowball before coming to a halt as he realised that he was stood beneath mistletoe. Ingrid, spotting an easy target, ran towards him with snow in hand. Going to get him at point blank range, she was stopped by his triumphant grin as he pointed upwards.

"Mistletoe." he smiled. Ingrid rolled her eyes and then began to smile. She walked slowly towards him as he leant forwards and a quiet sigh escaped her lips. She wasn't going to win this one. Letting the snow fall from her hands, she smirked at his damp hair, smudged eyeliner and soaked clothes. Edging closer, Ingrid decided that a quick peck on the cheek to put him out of his misery would do no harm.

"Oh alright then. You might as well…"

"What?" Merlin asked, hardly able to believe his luck.

"Go on, kiss me." And, grinning, Merlin went to do exactly that.


	29. Boots and Beds

**Hey all, thanks for the reviews**

**Hope you had a lovely Christmas and got everything that you wished for. Hope you have a good New Year and I'll see you in 2010**

* * *

He'd had great fun on Christmas Day, enjoying the festivities and unable to keep a smile from his face. Alethea had been quite taken with everything that was going on and everywhere she looked she found something new, which made Arthur smile. He had wanted to give her the perfect Christmas considering this was their first one together and it seemed that she was having a lot of fun. Both couldn't stop laughing by the time they went to bed that night, soaked through with melting snow and the odd flakes sticking to their clothes. Neither had won the snowball fight between them, though they were certain that the odd nobleman and peasant threw snow at them when their backs were turned. Eventually though, as it became darker and colder, they had all retired to their rooms where the comforts of warm fires and dry clothes awaited them.

* * *

Waking early the next day, Arthur found Alethea still sleeping and smiled sadly. He'd had fun yesterday, and had been genuinely happy for once, but it was times like these where he was alone that he really missed his father. The loss still hurt him and it was no better now even though it was a month since… Well, Arthur still couldn't truly believe that Uther was dead and that he was King. Everything had gone so fast since the end of the battle and, well, he hadn't really had chance to grieve properly. What with all the arrangements and documents needing to be sorted and signed and any threats removed, plus getting everything together for Christmas, he just hadn't had the time. And now, in his moments alone he got the chance to mourn.

He had loved his father. He had been the only parent he knew, and yeah, he hadn't always agreed with his policies but Arthur knew that it was only natural for a child to rebel against their parents at some stage in their life. It was just that Arthur could easily stand up against his father when they were alone, but when he openly objected in public he would be punished. He'd known from the beginning that this was only because Uther didn't want anyone to believe that they could stand up against him and not get punished, so most of the time he was quite obliging in staying in his room for a few days or spending a spell in the dungeons. It was when his father punished him for something that had been right that Arthur hadn't understood. There was that instance where Merlin had been poisoned by a drink meant for Arthur, and the Prince had ridden out for the cure against his father's wishes. He'd been arrested when he returned, but it had all been worth it in the end. His friend had lived and he knew that Merlin had only gone and repaid his debt many a time since then. Having a magician for a friend did have it's advantages, Arthur supposed, but then again now he had removed the ban on magic, would Camelot actually be worse off than it had been?

It had taken a lot of thought and debate to finally make the decision, and a lot of talking to from Alethea, but Arthur still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would come out of it. No matter how much reassurance he was given, he was certain that something would go wrong. After all, he had been brought up to believe that all magic was evil and that no good could ever come out of it. However, Merlin had proven him wrong on more than a few occasions so perhaps it could be used for good. He was struck by a thought then. If magic had now been allowed, did that mean that people wanting revenge for what had happened twenty years ago would come to Camelot? And if so, who would they target? His answer was clear to him. Anyone wanting revenge only had to threaten Alethea and Arthur would do anything in his power to stop them. His one weakness, and one he knew that people would exploit without a second thought.

Wondering whether he should get up and dressed, the young King couldn't help but wonder if his servant would show up for work today or if the warlock would be too busy running around after the de Ravenscar girl. He had seen them both yesterday, Merlin doing everything that the young lady asked of him. It was obvious to everyone that saw them together that Merlin was in love with her, but Arthur knew that there were so many things that meant that the two of them could never be together. Arthur didn't mind so much about their social standings considering he could easily make Merlin a noble whenever he chose, but the girl was due to leave any day now. Lord Edgar had seemed quite keen to return to his home in the Northern territories the moment that the roads had cleared up, which meant that pretty soon Arthur's love struck servant would be a heart broken one. Arthur didn't know which one would be worse, but there was nothing he could do. The only way he could keep the girl here would be by either demanding that her father let her stay, or by arresting her. Whichever way, he would certainly cause tensions between Camelot and Ravenscar, which wasn't a good thing at all. Well, Arthur supposed, perhaps he could let Merlin off just this once. After all, the next time Lord Edgar and his family returned, his daughter could be married or at least engaged, so why not let Merlin spend his time with her?

Deciding that he may as well get up, Arthur stoked the fire to try and get a bit more warmth into the room before adding a few more logs. Usually this was a servant's job, but today he couldn't care less. He wanted Merlin to be happy for once, and he didn't want Alethea to come down ill, so he didn't mind. Picking out some clean clothes to wear, he couldn't help but smile at the amount of times that people had strolled into his room first thing in the morning and had been surprised to find him dressed. He wasn't a total fool when it came to things like this, he just liked having company, and generally winding up his servants. Putting on one of his blue tunics, he found the dark jacket that went with it before looking around for his boots. Seeing one of them sticking out from under the bed, he could not help but wonder how they had gotten under there and lay on the floor, shoving his arm out to get it. The top of one of them was just within reach when he found something was poking his back.

"What on Earth are you doing Arthur?" Alethea asked with bleary eyes. He mumbled something or other but she couldn't hear him as he was now half under the bed. Repeating himself, Arthur managed to grab hold of his shoe and began to pull, only to find that it was being moved in the opposite direction. Letting go of it, Arthur found Alethea's head looking back at him, blocking what little light he had.

"Trying to get my boots." he told her with a smile. Alethea just stared at him before pulling herself back onto the bed.

"Right… What are they doing under there?"

"I have no idea." he said as he tried to pull himself back out into the open. He nearly swore when he found that he was just a little bit stuck.

"Can I have a hand here?"

"Left or right?" Alethea joked, unable to keep herself from joking. Arthur realised that she must be finding this situation rather amusing though he really didn't want to be stuck under his bed for any longer than necessary.

"Alethea, please." he begged. Hearing her sigh, Arthur found that he was being pulled a few minutes later but though he moved a few centimetres more out into the open, he was still stuck.

"It's no use. I'm going to have to go and get some help."

"No." he said automatically, not wanting to be humiliated any further.

"Well, unless you want to stay under there all day…"

"Go on then, but be quick."

Hearing her footsteps echo down the corridor, Arthur sighed. Why was it that he had to go and get himself in these situations when he really didn't want to? Wondering who Alethea would turn to for help, he groaned when he heard them come back. He had been trying to get himself out whilst she'd been gone but he still hadn't had any joy. Hearing the unmistakable voices of Sir Gerard and Sir Oliver, he hoped that they would not tell anyone else of this, but he knew deep inside that he wasn't going to be allowed to forget this.

"Right, we've got two options. Either we lift the bed up or we try to pull him out." Alethea told them.

"I think someone needs to eat a little less." Sir Gerard said quietly, but not quiet enough for Arthur to not hear him.

"I heard that!"

"You take one leg, I'll take the other. On the count of three, pull." When this didn't work, they tried to lift the bed. As the two knights strained to lift the heavy piece of furniture, Alethea pulled her husband into the main room just before the men let go. Taking a deep breath, the two knights and Alethea couldn't help but laugh at the state of their young King. Arthur, feeling rather embarrassed already looked in the mirror to find that he was coated in dust and his hair was all over the place. It turned out that the one place Merlin didn't clean was under the bed, but this was soon to change.

"Gerard, Oliver, you can go, but breathe one word of this to anyone and you will be thrown in the stocks for a month. Got that?"

"Yes sire." the two men bowed and took their leave before Arthur turned to Alethea.

"Why did you have to go and get them two?"

"They were the only ones awake." she smiled. "Now come here." she said as she fetched him some clean clothes and sorted out his hair. "What am I going to do with you?" she sighed.

"I didn't mean to get stuck under there."

"I know. Perhaps Gerard was right though." Arthur's face fell. "Perhaps you do need to go on a diet." Arthur bit his tongue and grabbed one of the cushions off the bed.

"Care to repeat that?"

"You'll have to catch me first!" she laughed, glad to see her husband smile once more as she ducked the pillow.

* * *

After making the bed, the two of them headed down to breakfast where they found the hall mostly empty. It seemed that everyone was enjoying the chance to have a lie in and Arthur couldn't blame them. However, a few of the knights had caught wind of Arthur's misadventures and as he walked by they all burst into laughter. Alethea had to stifle a giggle and, well, Arthur just laughed with them, though he did make a mental note to follow through with his threat. The day passed by fairly quickly with nothing out of the ordinary happening though this was to be expected as the roads were treacherous at this moment in time, for the snow had turned to ice and more ice had formed, creating something tantamount to a skating rink, or at least that was how Alethea had described it. This meant that Lord Edgar couldn't get a move on, but Arthur also knew that once the ice melted Camelot would get an influx of visitors. With little else to do to entertain them as they were trapped in the castle for the time being, the men began to tell tales of their adventures and entertained everyone inside. The druids, who had stayed with them, began to show off some magic tricks, creating figures out of smoke and sparks from the fire, as well as causing candle flames to float about. As all this was going on, Arthur found Morgana joining him.

"Arthur, how are you?" she asked whilst Alethea was transfixed watching the show.

"I could be better. How about you?"

"I… I'm sorry for what I did. I had no choice." she apologised

"I understand." he said, looking straight ahead.

"I never meant for… Well, I had no idea what was going to happen."

"Morgana, I understand." he said, turning to face her. "Now, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to stay here at Camelot?" he offered. It had been Alethea's idea originally but as she was busy watching the magic tricks, he thought he may as well ask.

"For how long?"

"Indefinitely?" he suggested. He had no problem with her staying considering she was like a sister to him and she had saved Alethea's life. Morgana looked to the young boy who was currently making two napkins shaped like birds dance around people's heads.

"I can't…"

"He can stay as well…. I mean, if you want to stay that is." he told her. "I'm not going to force you."

"I… I don't know Arthur. The druids… I've made plenty of friends and I can't just leave them."

"That's alright. I understand."

"I'll visit though. Someone needs to advise Gwen on her wedding." Morgana commented.

"What?" Arthur asked, this being the first he'd heard of any wedding.

"Have you not seen how she is around Lancelot?" Arthur smiled at that.

"So nothing has been said?"

"Not yet, but give it time."

"Yeah, I suppose." he smiled, before spending the rest of the evening watching these magic shows and listening to tales of the exploits of his men, just happy to sit back and forget about everything else for once.


	30. Trips and Tales

She had never seen anything like it. With the roads blocked and it being absolutely treacherous underfoot outside, those who had stayed in the castle were now trapped. Snowed in and with nothing else to do, stories were told and they were having to do everything to entertain themselves. The druids and a few other magicians showed off their tricks to the members of the Court and Alethea wasn't surprised to find herself entranced with it. She couldn't help it either. Most of the magic she had seen was that of violence used for killing and maiming, or if not for war it was used for chores. The magic at home that Alethea had seen had mainly been optical illusions or slight of hand, or just computer generated. There was nothing at all like this with there being no wires or mirrors or things hidden up sleeves. It was pretty amazing and she could not help but talk to the magicians about their talents for she was intrigued as to how they did it.

As the day came to an end and everyone went their separate ways, the young Queen was struck by a thought as she began to walk back to her chambers. With a cold breeze blowing through the corridors, she wanted to get back to her room as soon as she possibly could but out of the corner of her eye she could see more snow falling from the sky. That meant that they would be stuck in the castle for a few more days yet and there was only so long that tricks and stories would keep them amused. Then what about food? Their people would be going hungry as the castle held all the emergency supplies and there was no way that they could get food to them, except for Penny perhaps. Then again, could such a small dragon carry food to all the people living in the lower town? Probably not. Finding that she was now heading to the kitchens, she soon reached her destination and scared the kitchen staff half to death.

The servants, who up until then had been sat huddled around the blazing fire in the hearth, all scrambled about pretending to be busy, which made Alethea smile. It was like what one of her college classes would do when one of her tutors disappeared from class. The students would all hold pens in hand whilst chatting until their teacher returned and then suddenly they got back to work again. Glancing around the kitchens, she realised that they wouldn't be going short of food any time soon and so went to get back to her room where her husband would be waiting, no doubt wondering where the heck she was.

"Your highness, can we help you?" One of them asked, obviously being very reluctant to lose his place by the fire.

"No, no, not at all." she smiled before heading to go and find Arthur.

Walking down the corridor and shivering in the draught, she wondered if Penny could melt the ice which was going to cause them a lot of trouble. However she got her answer without having to try it out. Finding a fire burning bright in her fireplace, she found her dragon tapping from the other side of the window pane looking cold and covered in snow. Alethea immediately ran to her window and opened it to let her dragon in, before shutting it straight away. Cradling the shivering dragon in her arms, Alethea wrapped Penny up in blankets before placing the bundle near the fire to warm up.

"You're frozen!" she stated, not surprised in the slightest to find this. Penny just looked up at Alethea and coughed, a small puff of smoke escaping. There was no way that such a small dragon could breathe enough fire to melt all of the snow and ice outside. No way.

"I know how she feels." Arthur said as he came into the room. Not bothering to get changed, the blonde King simply pulled off his boots (placing these as far away from the bed as possible) and took off his belt and jacket before climbing under the covers. Adding another log onto the fire and throwing a blanket over the bed, Alethea kicked off her own shoes, belt and jackets before joining Arthur under the bedclothes, snuggling up close to him to keep warm.

* * *

Another day passed by in much the same way as the previous one. With the ice still thick on the ground nothing else could really be done. Anyone with magical talents had tried to melt it but not even Merlin, the greatest sorcerer there ever would be, could defeat Mother Nature. Having resigned themselves to being stuck inside, particularly after having watched Sir Bernard try and walk across the courtyard and fall over, they went and gathered in the Banqueting Hall. Like the kitchens, this was the warmest place in the castle and so everyone had gathered here. Sitting down near the fire, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen sat with her and Arthur, and it felt like the old times before she and Arthur had married. Gaius and Ingrid also joined them for a little bit but as time passed by, they slowly drifted their separate ways. Merlin and Ingrid went first, the young warlock being dragged away to help his raven haired beauty with her packing, whilst Gaius never seemed to have a lack of things to do. Morgana and Gwen eventually turned away to go and talk privately, whilst Arthur ended up chatting to his men. Left alone, Alethea had some time to herself.

She had been in Camelot for over a year now which meant a year away from home. It was the first of many, she knew that, and she had been expecting to leave home anyway for university. She just hadn't expected to leave home so suddenly on that college morning, but she didn't wish it otherwise. She wouldn't have it any other way, but she now realised what she had gone and done. She had given up everything to be with the man she loved until the day she died. She had not quite made the ultimate sacrifice but she had given up everything she knew. She had no family here except for Arthur, very few friends though they were good ones, and her new home didn't have the same feel. She had given up college and her hopes of University, and she had given up her dreams and her career. Her qualifications stood for nothing here and her dreams had to be just that- dreams, and as for her career…. Well that had been chosen for her the moment she had agreed to marry Arthur. She wouldn't change that, not for anything in the world. It was all worth it to be with Arthur in Camelot, her one and only love. Besides, who was it that said that the path of true love never did run smooth?

"Your highness, are you alright? It's just you seem very far away." Alethea blinked, her trail of thought disrupted, and found a young maid with short blonde curled hair and wearing a lovely green dress standing in front of her. The Queen just smiled at her.

"I was just thinking of home, that's all." she explained

"I miss my home too." the maid admitted as she sat opposite her.

"Really? Where are you from?"

"A small village about half a day's ride from here. It's called Lledrith." The name sounded familiar and Alethea realised that it was one of the first places she and Arthur had gone to on their honeymoon and the same one that Lancelot had saved from a Manticore.

"I know it. Why did you leave?"

"my family needed money to live, so they sent me to find work…" As the girl spoke Alethea realised that she knew this girl, not just from sight. She had been one of the maids who had helped her to prepare for her wedding to Arthur. She was called Eva, if Alethea remembered correctly. "And so I ended up working here, not that I mind. I just miss my friends and family."

"I know the feeling." Alethea sighed quietly. As Eva went about her duties, Alethea got to her feet to stretch her legs, taking a walk around the hall before deciding to go for a walk around the castle. She was a little fed up of being cooped up inside and so thought that a bit of a walk would do her some good. Wincing slightly as her old wound in her stomach flared up, she wrapped a cloak around her shoulders and took a walk along the corridors. Reaching the door to the balcony, she couldn't help herself. Opening it, she stepped outside and took small careful steps to the edge.

Holding onto the snow topped rails, Alethea gulped in the fresh air and delighted in the touch of the cold air on her skin. The castle really did look beautiful like this all covered in snow. She just wished that she had a camera and some way of showing it to her friends and family back home. There were so many things that she wanted to show them but there was no possible way to do it. Admiring the view, she could hear the children in the town beyond the castle walls running around and having fun. At least there was still some snow for them to run around in. Pretty soon it would turn to ice, like it had done inside the castle and then it would be no fun at all. It was weird seeing all this snow really. They never really had snow this thick at home but it didn't really matter. What was the point in thinking of home when she had a kingdom to help run?

"You'll catch a cold if you're not careful." turning around at the sound of his voice, Alethea found Arthur standing in the doorway. Grinning, she slowly began to walk back inside but her foot slipped and suddenly she was lying flat on the ground at Arthur's feet. That had hurt, but she was determined not to show it.

"Are you alright?"

"Seems I'm falling for you all over again." she smirked as she took his offered hand. Back on her feet, Alethea felt her back and her abdomen ache, as well as her head.

"Seriously Alethea, are you alright?" he asked, very much concerned.

"I'll be fine Arthur. I just need a lie down, that's all."

"I can get Gaius to…" but she cut him off.

"Just a lie down, that's all I need." Arthur, knowing that he wasn't going to win this one, just offered her his arm and helped her to her room.

* * *

Lying in bed that evening, Alethea found that she couldn't sleep, nor could she get comfy. Tossing and turning, she eventually gave up and got out of bed to sit by the fire. Wrapping a few blankets around her shoulders and putting more wood into the flames, she lit some candles and grabbed a book to read. Penny, who was awake, climbed onto Alethea's lap and curled up, making something akin to a purring noise as Alethea fell to stroking the young dragon. Sitting there, the two read together in the candle light, but eventually fell asleep.

* * *

As the ice finally began to slowly melt, the group in the castle were steadily running out of things to do. The knights had told all their stories and the magicians had shown all their tricks. In fact, by midday there was near enough complete silence for there were only so many times that you could repeat something before you got bored. Alethea sat there by the fire watching and listening in silence, wondering what could be done to remedy it all.

"Have I told you about the dragon?"

"Yep, we've heard it."

"Magic?"

"Seen it all."

"What about the unicorn?"

"You've said." Racking her brains, Alethea tried to think of some story or tale that she knew which could be told here. She wasn't going to risk any of the Arthurian legends just in case, but the only other legends she knew and loved weren't suitable what with them being set half a millennium from Camelot. Sighing, she looked around the hall before having a sort of idea.

"Gather around and listen well, for these are tales which have been passed down the ages." she began and every eye was suddenly on her. Hoping that she was making the right choice, she carried on to tell them the fairy tales that she had been brought up with. Starting with Snow White and her seven dwarves, after food was served Alethea told them of Cinderella and how she met her Prince Charming. It was weird how naturally the words came to her as she had never realised that she knew the stories so well. After all, she hadn't read or heard them in at least eighteen months, but as she told the tales that her mum had told her, she felt a large pang of sadness.

She really did miss her parents, now more so than ever, but she knew deep down that she wouldn't see them again. Separated by fifteen centuries, even if she could find a way back home Alethea doubted that she would return. She adored her family, don't get that wrong, but Arthur needed her more. She couldn't leave her husband willingly for she knew that it would break his heart, but the knowledge that she would probably not see her home again left a hole which couldn't be filled. Even though she had Arthur who would follow her to the ends of the Earth and a good group of friends, they simply could not replace those that she had at home.

Snapping out of her dreary thoughts, Alethea smiled as yet another person thanked her for her stories. Adults and children alike had enjoyed listening to them and Alethea had an idea that these stories would be passed down from now on. As it turned late and everyone retired to their rooms, Alethea was looking forward to getting a good night's sleep. With New Year's Eve coming up pretty soon, there was going to be a ball and she wanted to be well rested for that. Closing her eyes as she lay in bed that night, she let herself drift away into the land of dreams.


	31. Chests and Charms

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long period since I last updated. Unfortunately I've had coursework, exams are coming up, been unable to get to a computer and then been ill. However, this is a long chapter to make up for it. Hope you enjoy. Oh, and thank you for all the reviews. They all equal much love.**

**Please r&r**

* * *

With the snow came the ice and with the ice came the flood. All of these factors made the roads impossible to travel on which basically meant that no one could arrive at or leave Camelot. Though this annoyed a few people, Lord Edgar de Ravenscar in particular, there were many that did not mind. It meant spending more time with friends and for those who weren't looking forward to being split up, the snow was a god send. The fact that the roads were no good meant Merlin got to spend more time with Lady Ingrid , and neither of them minded being stuck with each other. Merlin knew that he really should be with Arthur and doing his job, but the warlock simply preferred helping out Ingrid. She was nice to him, and much kinder than Arthur usually was. He knew deep down though that he probably wouldn't be forgiven for skiving from his duties, but Merlin had a bit of an idea that Alethea would be able to make her husband understand. Actually, scratch that, he was absolutely certain of it.

His jobs with Ingrid mainly involved bringing her food and drink (only the best for her), making the bed and helping her pack. These were much more easier than polishing armour, mucking out stables and whatever else Arthur wanted doing, but one observation he couldn't help but make- this girl didn't half own a lot of red dresses. The only other colours she owned were black and purple, which made Merlin smile as he wondered what she would look like in any other colours. It was as he was imagining this that he heard voices coming from the corridor. Alone in the room as Ingrid had had to go and see her father, Merlin realised that she was on her way back, with company. Running to the door to escape, he found the handle turning. Panicking, he ran and hid in the wardrobe as he knew that it would be disastrous should he be discovered. After all, he had only meant to be her servant for a day, not for a week.

"…can't see why you don't want to go home!"

"I like it here. I have friends, there are things to do, places to see. It's better than home!" Peeking from a small gap in the wardrobe door, Merlin saw that it was Sir Gerard who had come with Ingrid. Well, that would make sense considering he was her brother.

"But what is there here that Ravenscar hasn't got?"

Me , thought the young warlock.

"It's got more younger people. Ravenscar doesn't."

"Other than that? What is there to keep you in Camelot?"

"I…" she faltered. She didn't really know truth be told. Ingrid did like it here, but she knew that none of her reasons were good enough to let her stay.

"Have you found a suitor?" Gerard asked, changing tactic. Merlin had his fingers crossed now, praying that she hadn't.

"No but…"

"Then what is there here to keep you?" her brother asked, exasperated and frustrated by the lack of answers. Merlin did have to wonder if Ingrid was arguing just for the sake of it or if indeed she did have a real reason to stay…

"I…"

"Oh forget it! You're not staying Ingrid. You're coming home to Ravenscar with me and father the moment the roads are clear, and that's final!"

"But…" Merlin heard a door slam and angry footsteps disappear down the corridor. Knowing that it was safe to come out now, he went to get out of the wardrobe to try and cheer up his raven haired beauty, but found that he was stuck. The door was well and truly locked. Sighing, he knocked on the door, hoping that Ingrid was still in the room.

"My lady, could you let me out please before the moths get me?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled through the wood. A few minutes later he was back in the room, his eyes squinting with the sudden increase in light.

"Merlin you twonk, what on earth are you doing in there?!" she asked, looking startled. The young warlock looked at her, speechless for just a moment. What had she just called him? A twonk? "Well?"

"I… I was looking in your wardrobe to make sure that everything was packed but I managed to get locked in."

"And you couldn't get out?"

"That's right."

"Right…." she said sceptically. It was obvious that she didn't believe him. "So how long have you been hiding in my wardrobe?"

"About five or ten minutes." he told her as he folded the last of her dresses and carefully placed it on the top of her travelling trunk. They were silent for a few moments, Ingrid sitting on the end of her bed, disturbing her cat. Stroking it, Ingrid smiled sadly as she watched Merlin do his jobs.

"I go home soon."

"I know."

"I wish I didn't have to."

"I know."

"But what my father says, goes. We leave the moment the roads are fit to be travelled on safely and there's nothing I can do about it."

"I know."

"Is that all you can say: 'I know'?"

"No." he smiled at her as he closed the lid. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"I…" she began, but both were disturbed by a knock on the door. It seemed that Arthur wanted to see Merlin…

Somewhat reluctantly, Merlin headed towards Arthur's chambers, preparing himself for the inevitable berating he was going to receive. After all, he was supposed to be helping Arthur instead of Ingrid, and his disappearance had been noticed. Sighing as he reached the King's room, Merlin knocked on the door and walked in, half expecting to find the room a complete mess. He was more than a bit surprised when he found that it was tidy and wondered who had replaced him until he spotted Alethea in the corner of the room putting some clothes away. The young warlock stood anxiously, waiting for Arthur to say something.

"Where've you been Merlin? No one has seen you since Christmas day and not even Gaius knows where you've been and what you've been up to." the blonde King said. "So where've you been?" he asked impatiently .

"I…" he began

"That's not really your business Arthur." Alethea smiled. "But let me guess… You've been giving a helping hand to Lady Ingrid?" Merlin nodded.

"Who?" Arthur asked, more than a little perplexed.

"Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar. Raven hair, wears a lot of red?"

"Oh? Her? So that's what she's called." Arthur mused.

"So you've been helping her. That's fair enough, but that's not the only reason we called you up. There's a ball tomorrow night."

"So you're going to need something to wear." Arthur said as he took some clothes off the top of the pile that Alethea was carrying. "And we thought you might like these." The warlock took them from the King and smiled.

"Now, you'd better get back to Lady Ingrid."

"Hmm?" Merlin asked, confused. Were they telling him that he could help her out?

"Well, I doubt I'd see you anyway until she leaves, so go on. Go and give her a hand." The young warlock positively beamed.

"Thank you sire."

"Now go on… Get out of our sight." Alethea said, jokingly. Merlin just grinned as he disappeared from the room and sprinted to his own to put his new outfit away. Managing to narrowly avoid skidding on the ice, Merlin took the stairs two at a time before bursting through the door, scaring the physician half to death.

"Merlin, where have you been?" Gaius asked as the warlock ran into his room.

"Can't stop Gaius. Got to get back to Lady Ingrid!" Merlin called as he ran back out of the room.

When he returned to Ingrid's room, he found that she hadn't moved. He had no idea how long he had been gone but obviously he hadn't been too long. Catching his breath, he walked into the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting my lady. Is there anything you want me to do?"

"I…" she began. "What did the King want you for?"

"Just to let me know that there's going to be a ball tomorrow and that I can go." Ingrid smiled deviously, scaring the young warlock ever so slightly. "What?"

"In which case Merlin, what will you wear?"

"Clothes." he said, stating the obvious.

"Well I hardly thought that you'd turn up naked. What colour?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Ingrid sighed sadly. "What's the matter?"

"It's just that I was going to match you."

"Oh… Are you coming?" he tried (and failed) not to sound too surprised.

"That depends."

"What on?"

"If someone asks me." Merlin took the hint for once, though admittedly he was going to have asked her regardless.

"Then, in which case my lady, if I may be so bold, will you accompany me to the ball tomorrow?"

"Perhaps…" she smiled. "If you do one thing for me."

"What would that be?"

"Can I have the first dance?"

"As you wish my lady."

* * *

As New Years Eve arrived, the people in the castle started to get everything together. A large sense of community had developed since everyone had been snowed in and that hadn't disappeared yet. A few of the nobles were giving the servants a hand as they got everything ready and everyone was looking forward to the ball that evening. That afternoon Merlin spent bathing and getting ready before going to meet his raven haired beauty. Dressed in a very fetching indigo tunic with a dark purple jacket over the top, Merlin felt quite a bit like a noble, and it was a nice feeling. It made a change from being seen as a servant. Arriving at Ingrid's room, he knocked on the door and wondered just what colour she was wearing as he walked straight inside.

"Can you give me a hand with this fastening Leorna?" Merlin panicked as he heard the voice from behind the screen. With there being no sign of anyone else around, Merlin wondered if he should tell her that Leorna wasn't around.

"It's Merlin my lady."

"Oh… Well you'll just have to do."

"But…" he objected. He couldn't see a lady whilst she was getting changed. It just wasn't proper.

"Nah ah… Give me a hand." Going to the screen, he found her standing with her back to him. Looking at the fastening, it took him a number of attempts before he finally managed to do it.

"There you go."

"Thank you."

"Is it a new dress?" he asked her as she stepped out into the light. It seemed that she had managed to match him colour wise which only made him smile.

"Perhaps it is… Maybe it isn't." she said playfully before doing a twirl. "So what do you think?"

"You look more beautiful than ever."

"That, Merlin , is the right answer."

When they reached the hall they found that they weren't the first to arrive, but nor were they the last. Doing a quick scan of the room, Merlin found Alethea talking to Morgana but there was no sign of the King, quite possibly because Arthur was stood behind them. When they realised this, Ingrid excused herself with the claim that she wanted to talk to the two ladies about something, leaving Merlin to face the King alone.

"Sire." he greeted.

"I thought you'd want to know that Lord Edgar plans to leave in three days time." the young Pendragon mentioned casually.

"So soon?" he didn't hide his disappointment well.

"I'm afraid so, and before you ask, no , I cannot change his mind."

"Could you not just keep his daughter here?"

"For what reason Merlin? And even if I did manage to keep her here, it would probably cause a war."

"But…" Neither of them had noticed Sir Gerard making his way over to them until it was too late.

"Sire, a word if you please."

"Go ahead."

"it's with regards to your servant. I hear that he has been absconding from his duties to spend time with my sister."

"And?" Merlin decided that he was just going to stay quiet for once.

"Is he not going to be punished for it?"

"I'll deal with it in my own time, though I did give him time off to do as he wished."

"What?! But why?"

"Because, my dear Gerard, even servants need a holiday."

"But Ingrid refuses to return to Ravenscar and it has something to do with him!" The knight was practically shouting by now.

"I hardly think that anyone would stay in Camelot for a servant, let alone a young Lady for Merlin." Arthur laughed thoughtfully.

Merlin, who had been listening to all of this, felt someone take his hand and he was dragged away from the bickering warriors. Finding himself on the dance floor, Merlin discovered the identity of his rescuer and couldn't hide the smile forming on his lips from Ingrid.

"Well, you did promise me the first dance." she reminded him. As the music struck up, Merlin and Ingrid started to dance, the young warlock thankful that he no longer had two left feet. The number of balls he'd attended since he had first arrived in Camelot, with the addition of magic, meant that he didn't have to worry about treading on the toes of his raven haired beauty.

"Merlin…" she said softly.

"Yes?"

"Do you reckon we'll see each other again, once I leave?"

"Of course… That is, if you want to."

"I'd like that."

"I mean, if you ever want to return to Camelot, I'm sure you can find some excuse."

"Or you could come and rescue me."

"If you wanted me to."

"Oh, and you should ignore my brother. He doesn't know what he's saying half the time. He's just very protective."

"I would be too if I were him."

"If you were him then…" she never got the chance to finish her sentence for they both heard Arthur and Gerard arguing. The Knight had turned red in the face and both men were staring at the dancing pair. Ingrid's eyes betrayed her fear and panic rose within her as her brother stormed towards them. Instinctively Merlin steeped in front of Ingrid to try and protect her from her brother.

"Boy, step away from her." Gerard said authoritatively. The young warlock didn't move, though he was by now more than aware that everyone had stopped to watch the scene unfold in front of them. "I said, step away."

"Merlin, I'd do as he says." Arthur advised. Reluctantly, the young warlock slowly stepped out of the way and let the knight pass, before he was forced to watch helplessly as Ingrid was led from the hall. Ingrid, however, snatched her hand free.

"No! I am not leaving!"

"We leave in three days and you are coming with us!"

"No!"

"And you won't see him again!" Alethea stepped in before a full scale row broke out.

"My lord, perhaps this could wait until after the ball? After all, it is New Years Eve, a time to celebrate." the way in which she said this meant that there were to be no objections. As Gerard disappeared to cool his temper, Ingrid shot her a quick thanks before disappearing into the crowd.

The rest of the evening passed by as if nothing had happened. Ingrid said little of her brother, obviously still seething from their argument, but Merlin did his best to try and cheer her up, even performing a few small magic tricks for her. Managing to get her smiling again, the two enjoyed their time at the ball before they heard the bells strike midnight. Moving to the window, they looked out onto the city below them.

"Happy new year my lady."

"And the same to you Merlin." she smiled as they clinked goblets and drank their wine.

* * *

He didn't see her the next day. Having been made to resume his duties as Arthur's servant, he didn't exactly have the chance. With a list of jobs treble the size of what it normally was, the warlock could not shake the idea that this was Arthur's way of punishing him. Not wanting the King to have the upper hand, Merlin managed to dispose with a few of the jobs with the aid of his magic whilst the others he had to do himself. By the time he finally finished, he was shattered but each time he had to walk down a corridor he kept an eye out for Ingrid. He didn't see her at dinner either and Merlin later found that Ingrid had been locked in her room as punishment. It wasn't exactly fair to be honest, considering she was going to leave soon and although Merlin had told her that they would see each other again, he had no idea how long they would be apart or if she would be betrothed or married by then. These thoughts near enough broke his heart but one thing he knew he had to do. He had to see her properly for one last time before she was taken home by her family. He just had to.

The next day, after having done most of his jobs for Arthur, Merlin headed to his room to fetch the present he'd gotten for Ingrid. Grabbing the small package from the table, he took the stairs two at a time and was about to break into a run when he heard his name. Looking around he couldn't see anyone but nearly fell down the last few stairs with shock .

"Pssst! Merlin!"

"Huh? Where are you?" he asked as he reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Here." Ingrid said as she stepped out from the dark, scaring him half to death.

"How did you…?"

"Ways and means Merlin, ways and means." she smiled, tapping the side of her nose. "So where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I was actually coming to see you my lady." he explained.

"Now isn't that a coincidence? I came to see you."

"Oh?"

"I need your help."

"Me?"

"Don't sound too surprised will you? There's something I managed to lock away and I need a young, strong, handsome warlock to help such a delicate thing as me." she said softly, moving closely to him. "And you are just that man." she whispered in his ear. Feeling her breath on the back of his neck, Merlin could barely breathe and knew that she could ask him anything there and then and he would do it.

"Lead the way my lady."

They quickly reached Ingrid's room without being noticed. Thankfully everyone was busy elsewhere and though they had had a few close calls, they had managed to duck out of sight before they were spotted. Grateful for alcoves, they soon reached Ingrid's room and locked the door behind them considering she was supposed to be locked in.

"Oh… This is for you by the way." Merlin said, handing her the small parcel. Ingrid took it and smiled. "As a leaving present. I mean, you don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I just thought…" he said, trying to explain as she took the charm bracelet from the fabric. Putting it on, Ingrid grinned as she looked at the charms. There was a small silver cat, a tiny black raven feather, a pointed hat covered with moons and stars, and then a tiny version of Camelot. She then realised that it had all been wrapped up in Merlin's blue scarf.

"Thank you… But it's your second favourite scarf?"

"I have my black one." he told her, not adding that it had now become his favourite. "So, what is it that is stuck?"

"My trunk just there." she said, pointing to the travelling chest he had been filling with dresses just a few days earlier.

"Right then." Trying the lid, Merlin pushed hard against it and found it easy enough to open. "There we…" Suddenly he found himself tumbling into the trunk and the lid shut. "…go." Trying the lid once more, he found that it wouldn't budge. Great, he thought , I'm going to be stuck for a while…


	32. Trunks, Tears and Travelling

**Hey all, thank you for all your constant reviews. They all equal much love. Special mentions go to emzigale07, CuttlefishShiz, spannieren, Foxie Roxie and SmithsonianGirl. Thank you for bearing with me for all this time. This is the final chapter of The Old Religion, and I can tell you that there will be a fourth instalment at some point in the future, but until then I have a few other projects that I wish to work on first. However, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to see you (metaphorically speaking) again sometime soon. This one is for my sister ;)**

**

* * *

**

Lady Ingrid de Ravenscar really did not want to leave Camelot. Really she didn't. So much of her time being locked in her room had been spent trying to work out a way that she could stay, but she knew that nothing short of a miracle would be able to make her brother and father let her remain whilst they went off home. She knew that not one of her reasons was good enough for them and that they would never let her stay in Camelot on her own. If they would only extend their stay a bit longer... a few more years perhaps? It was just that there was so much for her here in Camelot. She had had so much fun too and now that the ban on magic had been lifted.... Well, Merlin wasn't the only one who could now be himself and not have to worry about the executioner's block.

Camelot had so much going for it. There was so much more here than there was at Ravenscar, which really wasn't that hard considering her father's castle was little more than a pile of ancient rocks which had seen better days and situated in the middle of nowhere. All that there was other than the castle was a small hamlet with a few small fields between them. Fair enough, there was the sea view and the cliffs, but there was nothing more to do than sketch or read and there were only so many times you could read the same book or draw the same thing before you got bored. Things here at Camelot were a lot different. There was so much to do here in such a short space of time. The few months that she had stayed at the castle simply weren't enough. For starters there was tormenting servants and winding up kings, and then there were more young people of her age here. Also she could keep up with the latest news and gossip which was more than she could do at home. In fact, there was very little that she could gossip about at home.

There was another reason why she didn't want to leave Camelot. Since her arrival here a few months ago she had found herself developing feelings for one certain person. At first it had only been friendship but now... Well, she wasn't sure any more. All she knew was that she really liked him and that he loved her. His notes had proved that much to her, and the fact that he had barely left her side whilst she was recovering from her battle wound. The only problem was the social divide between them. He was a servant and she was a lady which meant that there was very little which would allow them to stay together. Society would look down on them and though Ingrid never was one to care about what others thought, she knew that her family would, which meant that no matter how much either of them wanted it, it simply was not meant to be.

She had tried everything to stay in Camelot but her words had gone and fallen on deaf ears. She had argued and pleaded, shouted and begged, but her father, and especially her brother, refused to grant her wish. She had to go home with them apparently, and there were to be no objections. When she had asked them why she had found out that it was something to do with her not being able to be left alone without supervision. It wasn't proper for an unmarried woman to be left alone without some sort of male influence. Ingrid hated this, but there was no other choice open to her. She had to leave and so that was why she was doing this now.

Sitting on top of her travelling trunk, she refused to let the young warlock out. She wanted him to come home with her and together they could have so much fun. All that she had to do was get him to Ravenscar without anyone noticing, which was easier said than done considering he would be missed. After all, Merlin was King Arthur's servant and a good friend of the Queen, along with being under the care of the Court Physician. In fact, it probably wasn't going to take long at all for his disappearance to be noticed. All that Ingrid had to do was pray that they would be far enough away for them to stay ahead of the soldiers so that they wouldn't get caught. Other than that, she didn't care what happened. They would be together, regardless of anything that might get in their way.

"Let me out... my lady, please." She heard Merlin say, his voice muffled by the wooden walls of her travelling chest. "My lady?" He pleaded, but Ingrid didn't move. He was going to come with her, whether he liked it or not. "Please my lady, let me out."

"I... I can't."

"But..."

"No Merlin." The young warlock, who found the trunk empty instead of being filled with clothes, stared at the walls of it and noted that Ingrid was sounding very vulnerable.

"Right." He sighed, sounding resigned to his fate.

"I am sorry to do this to you, really I am." She told him as she fiddled with her new charm bracelet. "It's just... well, it's difficult to explain."

"You wish me to come with you?" he guessed.

"Something like that."

"So you're kidnapping me?"

"Not exactly but... yes. Sorry Merlin." She said, not sounding at least a little apologetic.

"It's alright my lady. Just... don't forget that warlocks need food too."

"As if I could?" she laughed

"So where are all your clothes now?"

"Different case." She told him, part what truthfully. Her clothes were actually in a small box as she had managed to shrink them down in size. "If anyone asks though I'll just claim that I've been doing a lot of shopping." She answered his unasked question.

"What did your brother say to you by the way? After the ball I mean?"

"He gave me a lecture on how a young lady should behave and mentioned something about avoiding young men of lower social rank."

"Oh... and he locked you in your room because...?"

"One, I refused to go home, and two, I was spending a lot of time with King Arthur's servant. In fact, he has forbidden me from seeing you ever again." She said sadly, her shoulders slumping. She really didn't want to go to Ravenscar because here she had something better. Here she had everything that she had ever wanted, and much more besides.

"And if you did?"

"He threatened to kill you."

"It would be worth it." Merlin said, attempting to shrug but failing miserably and all that he achieved were sore shoulders. "Ow!"

"What have you done now?"

"Hit my shoulders." Ingrid got up from the trunk and opened it, just to make sure that he was alright. After all, she didn't want to take back a wounded warlock if she could help it.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern etched across her features.

"I will be." He smiled but just as she was about to say something, there was a knock on the door. Ingrid, startled, dropped the lid just as Gerard walked straight in. Her brother walked inside as if he had done nothing wrong, giving her another reason to glare at him. He ignored this fact and smiled at her, as if it was the most natural thing for a brother to walk into his sister's room without a care in the world after he had locked her in her room for a few days.

"Packed?" he asked, looking around the empty room.

"Just about."

"I thought I heard voices?" he questioned.

"No..."She said innocently.

"But, I'm sure I did." He said looking very puzzled.

"Oh alright, you did. I was talking to Jinx." She said, pretending to give in.

"Who?"

"My cat." Ingrid admitted.

"You were talking to your...cat?" he asked, his tone questioning her sanity and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well... yeah. I had to keep myself sane somehow considering someone..." she looked accusingly at Gerard. "locked me in here."

"It was for your own good... Anyway, I thought you might like to go to the feast?"

"You're letting me out?"

"Well, I can't exactly have you staying in here on your last night now, can I?"

"Well..." she said, regarding him sceptically with one eyebrow raised.

"Come on Ingrid." He said, turning to leave.

Sitting in her usual seat at the feast that evening, Ingrid was very much aware that this could be the last time she was at Camelot. Sighing, she listened to her brother talk to a few of his friends about knight stuff whilst her father talked to a few of the other visiting Lords about taxes and land and other boring things. Just for a moment did she regret locking Merlin up in her trunk as he would have rescued her from her boredom, before she remembered her brother's threat. Maybe the warlock was safer in her room for the time being. She didn't want a dead warlock. For that she would suffer almost anything. She would have said anything, but although Merlin meant a great deal to her, there were some things that she wouldn't suffer- dying being one of them, unless of course he could save her then perhaps...

"My lady Ingrid." Hearing her name, and disrupting her track of thought, Ingrid looked up to find Queen Alethea and the Lady Morgana standing before her. Curious as to why they were there, she greeted them in the only way she knew how to.

"Your highness, my lady." She said, bowing her head to each of them in turn.

"We were wondering if... Well if you would like to join us?" looking to her brother and father who were both deep in conversation, she smiled and got to her feet. They had just rescued her from boredom, and she wasn't going to object.

Sitting together, the three young ladies swapped stories and gossip, laughing quite often, usually at Arthur's expense. Ingrid was more than happy to sit with the two girls and listened to them chat of just ordinary life at Court, though she was jealous of them both. They weren't being forced to leave against their wills. Ingrid had to smile though - Alethea didn't match the stereotype of a Queen whatsoever. She may have been the Queen of Camelot but she didn't hold herself very highly, nor was she in the least bit snobbish. In fact, she was just like any other ordinary young noblewoman and she didn't keep reminding them that she was married to the King. Poor Arthur kept looking over to them whilst they chatted but he got absolutely no sense out of them. In fact, he usually got laughed at and there was nothing he could do about it, especially considering Alethea told him that she would make it up to him later. Then as the feast started to come to an end, Morgana, Alethea and Ingrid swore that they would keep in touch regularly and try and visit each other whenever they could. Ingrid was the furthest apart from them all which would make it harder for visiting, but Alethea promised that she would try and see her soon, and perhaps bring Merlin with her. Ingrid smiled, if only she knew... It was then that Arthur turned away from the conversation he had been having with Sir Oliver.

"Have any of you seen Merlin recently?"

"Not since this morning now you come to mention it. How about you, Alethea?"

"Nope, afraid not. Ingrid?" Alethea asked, only to find that the seat beside her was now empty. Looking around for the Lady de Ravenscar, they found her running from the hall which only made the two ladies laugh.

"What is it with that girl?" Arthur asked, still completely puzzled as to why she always excused herself or ran away whenever he was around.

"Maybe it was something you said" Alethea teased "Or perhaps she just doesn't like you."

When Ingrid eventually returned to her room, she found that all was quiet. Merlin wasn't knocking on the wood anymore but she realised that he must have just given up considering he wouldn't have gotten any answer. Smiling, she put the food that she had smuggled from the feast down on the table before going over to her travelling case. Turning the key in the lock, she heard Merlin start to knock again and laughed as she opened the lid. Letting his eyes adjust to the light, Merlin looked up at her questioningly. Why was she letting him out?

"See, I didn't forget." She said, pointing over to the table where the food was laid out. Climbing out of the trunk, Merlin flashed her a quick grin before pulling up a seat and starting to tuck in.

"Thank you." He smiled as he tore off a piece of bread. "You know, if you want me to come with you, you need only have asked." He said conversationally.

"You would have said no." She told him, looking away.

"Actually, I would have said yes... Though I doubt Arthur would like it." He laughed as he took a sip of water, imagining the look on the King's face when he was told that his servant had left him.

"I'm sure he would object. So you will come with me to Ravenscar?" she asked hopefully.

"If I can." He said, meaning it. Finishing off the food that Ingrid had brought him, he then moved back over to the trunk. "Well, I presume I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I suppose you will do." Smiling, Merlin climbed back inside and closed the lid behind him.

Falling asleep that evening, Ingrid de Ravenscar was completely oblivious as to what Merlin was up to. Deep in the land of dreams where everything was much easier and life was perfect, she didn't hear the young warlock trying to pick the lock of the trunk from the inside. He had managed to procure himself a hairpin which Ingrid had left lying around on her table and so was using this to try and open his temporary cage. He had long since decided against magic as all the spells he knew for opening locks weren't useful in this situation. All of the spells he knew for situations like these had rather loud sound effects and he really didn't want to be responsible for waking up Ingrid and half the castle. He knew that he shouldn't be trying to get out of the trunk considering he did actually want to go to Ravenscar with Ingrid, but then again he didn't really want to go by trunk. Let's face it, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable mode of transport. Besides, he had to stay in Camelot as it was his destiny and someone had to keep Arthur out of trouble. As the lock gave way, Merlin carefully pushed the lid open before climbing out as quietly as he could. Stretching his legs, he was glad to be out of such a confined space.

"Merlin..." Ingrid moaned softly, stopping the warlock in his tracks. Eying the sleeping girl warily, he made certain that she was fast asleep before walking a bit more. He found himself pausing at the foot of her bed though, watching as she turned over in her sleep. "Merlin, come back." He did have to wonder if she knew that she talked in her sleep, but he also knew that this was his only chance of escape. "Please..." Reaching the door, Merlin left.

* * *

Ingrid woke the next morning with a heavy heart, for today she was going home. The journey would be a long one, but her family seemed to think that it would be worth it. Getting dressed into her travelling gear, she flattened out the creases and looked at herself in the mirror. Sorting out her hair, she then made sure that she had everything packed, all the while talking to her trunk. Locking her raven and her cat in their respective cages, Ingrid couldn't help but get a little annoyed when she received no answer whatsoever to her questions.

"Aren't you awake yet Merlin?" she sighed, giving her trunk a nudge. Getting no answer, she lifted the lid to find that the warlock was not there. Sighing, she wondered just why he had escaped if he had wanted desperately to go with her. Grabbing her cloak, she allowed the servants to take her luggage down to the courtyard whilst she herself went to see if she could find Merlin. Alright, so he may have escaped her but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to leave without seeing him one last time, and especially without saying goodbye.

"Going to find your servant boy?" she heard Gerard's dulcet tones as she started walking down the corridor.

"Can I not say goodbye?" she asked her brother with puppy dog eyes, knowing that there was absolutely no way that he would be able to refuse her.

"Oh... Go on then, but don't be too long. You know what father's like." Smiling, Ingrid headed straight to the physician's chambers and soon was knocking on the door. Finding the warlock eating breakfast, she was only a little bit annoyed at him for escaping her. The realisation that this might be the last time she saw him meant that she could forgive him just this once.

"My lady Ingrid." He greeted.

"Merlin."

"I'm afraid I can't come with you." He told her sadly.

"It's alright, I understand."

"I mean, as much as I would absolutely love to come with you to Ravenscar, it isn't my destiny to be with you. I have to look after Arthur." Her smile fell from her lips at the mention of the King. Merlin was, in effect, leaving her for the King.

"Then you will just have to rescue me at some point."

"I promise I will do. Just send me the word and I will be there as fast as I can be." Smiling, they were silent for a few moments, the only sound being that of the birds chirping outside.

"Anyway, will you at least see me off?"

"Of course my lady." Merlin smiled before the two of them headed to the courtyard where they found everything ready. Finding her brother and father saying goodbye to the King and Queen, Ingrid smiled at Alethea. As a look of understanding passed between them, Alethea kept the men distracted, giving Ingrid a few precious moments to say goodbye to Merlin.

"Well, this is it." Merlin said, unhelpfully reminding her that she was leaving.

"I suppose it is ."

"Goodbye My Lady"

"Goodbye My Merlin. I'll see you soon?"

"I'll try." The warlock smiled sadly. "Safe journey."

"Until we meet again." Holding out his hand for a handshake, Ingrid took it and pulled Merlin into a hug.

"I'll never forget you . I love you Merlin, with all my heart " Ingrid tearfully whispered into his ear.

He didn't want her to let go. He wanted to stay like this forever and he just wished that he could go with her. Ingrid eventually freed him from her embrace.

Not knowing what else to say he just whispered "Stay safe my lady."

"Likewise Merlin." She said with a sorrowful expression on her face .

Stepping back, Merlin joined Arthur and Alethea whilst Sir Gerard and Lord Edgar mounted up. Their servants travelling with the cart which held the luggage, Ingrid joined them and the de Ravenscar's started their long journey home...

* * *

She looked back at him before she left the courtyard, her eyes still pleading with him to rescue her. Merlin just met her gaze, his eyes saying all that he hadn't had chance to tell her. Smiling slightly, he gave her a little wave before she disappeared from view, possibly for the last time.

"You can watch them from the balcony you know." Alethea whispered. He didn't need telling twice. Sprinting to the top, leaping over servants who were polishing floors and narrowly avoiding collisions with others, Merlin reached the balcony just in time to see them leave the town boundaries and enter the forest.

Standing there until long after they had disappeared from view, Merlin felt a small part of him die inside. His heart was breaking with every inch that separated them and yet still he stood there, watching his raven haired beauty leave him. He knew that it hadn't been her choice, but still he wished that she could be stood there with him, watching just her father and brother go. All he could do now was pray that she would return soon, and that when she did, she would not have forgotten him.

"Come on Merlin, back to work." Turning around at the voice, the young heartbroken warlock found Arthur standing in the doorway. Smiling slightly, Merlin wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes before following his master and friend. "I need you to polish my boots, wash my tunics, change my bed, muck out my stables, tidy my room..." It seemed that life went on as normal, "oh, and to cheer up. I can't have you moping around all day."

"But..." he objected.

"She'll be back soon Merlin. I can guarantee it." Seeing the look in his master's eyes, Merlin knew that he had something planned. Merlin could only hope that the sooner he did his jobs the sooner his raven haired beauty would return and so, with a heavy heart, he started the long list of tasks that he'd been given. Alright, so he had just had his heart broken but life went on, and today was no different...


End file.
